When Destinies Collide: Preparation
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba is in trouble. He doesn't believe in magic, yet he possesses the power to destroy or save the world. He falls into deeper trouble as he falls in love with the top American duelist, Ash Black who just moved to Domino and works under the CEO.
1. New Duelist

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By: Ash Kaiba (With help from Katie Mae)

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own any characters not from the show (which is a LOT!). Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Howdy! I'm this "little" story's author. Anyway, you can call me Ash Kaiba, but I AM A GIRL! I'm a tomboy, really. I've heard a lot of people do Yugi and that's fine! The thing is that I fancy Seto Kaiba, the man who started the entire (American) series. His dragons are awesome and powerful. If I like the Kaiba Corp. president, then it should be no surprise that my favorite monster is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Well, hope you like this. Most of it is **MY** knowledge about Seto. Bye! So that you know, some of Seto's heritage is made up. Plus, if you see something like this (d--!), Joey or Seto is being a potty mouth. Believe me; I've seen Kaiba say some bad words that must be censored in this story (from the manga of course).

Katie Mae: Hey everyone! I'm the one with the fanfic experience, so I'm just here to give Ash K. some pointers and act as her beta-reader. However, I did create all of the Takemura family.

Ash Kaiba: And Bakura's crush on Kathryn.

Katie Mae: I must mention that one of the main inspirations for this story was the film _The Master of Disguise_ featuring Dana Carvey. However, what started out as a simple idea (What would happen if Kaiba got a personal assistant?) quickly grew into a story of epic proportions, spanning millennia in time, from Ancient Egypt to modern Domino City.

Ash Kaiba: You can say that again! I've always wonder about that. He does need one, what with how busy he is on the streets of Domino.

Katie Mae: Exactly!

Ash Kaiba: THAT'S MY LINE! I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! No, wait; unless I get you first.

Katie Mae: AHHHHH! (Runs offstage, Ash Kaiba chasing closely behind)

Ash Kaiba (yelling offstage): Onward with the reading! Geordi, warp 9 please.

Note: If someone is mentioned as being a certain number of "floods", that indicates their age. In Egypt, time was measured by the flooding of the Nile River, which occurred at the same time every year and designated planting and harvest for the ancient Egyptians.

Note from the author: The Duels in this story are based on the Traditional Format of the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG. I LOVE RAIGEKI! WHY WAS IT BANNED!

P.S. To Japanese readers: This fanfic takes place after 'Waking the Dragons'. I know it should be after 'Dawn of the Duel', but we Americans have not seen KC Grand Prix or the complete season of 'Dawn of the Duel' yet. Thank you.

**Characters: Main**

Seto Kaiba is a 17 year-old student at Domino High School (in the beginning.) At the same time, he runs a gaming company called Kaiba Corporation (Kaiba Corp, for short) and supports his little brother, Mokuba. Out of all the duelists in the world, Seto Kaiba is one of the best, not to mention he's the most aloof (distant). The only duelist he would turn to (and grudgingly at that) is Yugi Mutou. Ever since he hosted the Battle City Tournament, his little encounter with Anubis (from _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie),_ and the Seal of Orichalcos, Seto has been exhausted beyond what his body is used to. He is mostly referred to or addressed by his last name. Seto Kaiba has never resembled his parents because of a strange destiny that started in his past. Seto doesn't believe in hocus-pocus or love, but soon finds himself on a quest for his ancient girlfriend. He finds himself very protective of Ash and hates breathing the same air as Pegasus.

Mokuba Kaiba is Seto's little brother and the Game Commissioner at Kaiba Corp. He works hard to keep his brother from falling victim to any new evil like he did with Dartz. Desperate to help his brother; he tries to find a personal assistant to help him. He got a chance to hear of Ash from his new friend, Mae. Then, he fails to keep the personal assistant a secret. Little does Mokuba know that his brother is fighting shadows from the Shadow Realm. Plus, he doesn't know of his brother's ancient sweetheart. He is 13 years old. However, with his brother, Mokuba gains special powers.

Ashley "Ash" Nikki Black is a top American duelist and has some knowledge of computers under her belt. She has a big heart and wants to help everyone, even the most stubborn people. However, she has a tomboy attitude. Ash seems rough around the edges, but her heart stays true. Ash is a 16-year-old girl and now attends Domino High School because her military dad was stationed in the area. Even though Domino students can't have after school jobs, Ash has managed to be excused because of her father's rank and family support. Her mother died when she was very young. Plus, her father's income can't support her and her little sister, Mae. Ash is competitive when it comes to games, like Duel Monsters, and sports. Not only is Ash good at Duel Monsters, she has also learned martial arts and is a born fighter, willing to jump into any fight without thinking. Plus, she has a strange "connection" to Yugi and Kaiba's ancient past.

Yugi Mutou is a senior in Kaiba's class. He defeated the Duel Monster Champ with the five-card combo, Exodia. Plus, he solved the mysterious Millennium Puzzle. He defeated Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom and Marik Ishtar in Battle City. He is a good friend of Ash. Yugi can occasionally be seen playing Duel Monsters with her. Strangely, Kaiba trusted him with his secret. Now, he must not tell his friends.

Yami Yugi is Yugi's alter ego. He helped Yugi win at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Then, he defeated Dartz with the Legendary Knights after losing Kaiba to the Orichalcos. He was an Egyptian Pharaoh that saved the world 5,000 years ago. Yami was also Seth's cousin in Egypt. Now, he is in Yugi's gang and has helped Kaiba numerous times. This time, he is trying to save the world from an evil inside his friend.

Heishin is Seto's past teacher. This sneak was sent to the Shadow Realm after he attacked the palace. He wants to get Seto back on his side, but…why? What is he really planning?

**Characters: Secondary**

Téa Gardner is a friend of Yugi. She cheers on her friends in any situation. She gave Yugi courage to save the souls of his grandpa, the Kaiba brothers, and to beat Marik. Later on, she keeps Ash's secret and uncertainty. Téa, afraid of what may happen, can't decide whether or not if she should tell Yugi.

Joey Wheeler is another duelist and Yugi's best friend. He and Ash became fast friends, and occasionally fights her. However, Ash wins with new moves every time. Kaiba often calls Joey 'monkey' or 'mutt'. Later, Kaiba calls Joey 'genius.' Also he fought against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom and lost. For that reason, he hates the CEO. But now, he gets suspicious of Kaiba meeting Yugi and tries to make fun of him (Kaiba) whenever he can. Once he learns the truth of Kaiba's behavior, Joey becomes one of Kaiba's most loyal friends. He has a street background like Ash. Also like her, Joey possesses a heart of gold. He gains some powers of Horus, god of the king, thanks to his ka, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Tristan Taylor is Joey's best friend since middle school. He traveled with Yugi and Joey to Duel Kingdom. Yugi played with Pegasus, in which he rescued the soulless Mokuba. During Battle City, he visits Joey's sister, Serenity. Being around her allowed him to develop a soft side for her, but so did Duke. That causes rivalry with the two. He lost a virtual body in Noah's virtual reality system to Nezbitt by defending Serenity. He also fights Ash, but in Duel Monsters. Tristan is a member of the Horus Trio.

Captain Ned Black is Ash's father and an U.S. Navy captain. Captain Black grew up in Ireland, the land of the Celts. He is proud of his bloodline, which is said to include the king of legend, King Arthur. The captain married an Egyptian woman named Kamilah, whom is from the line of the Paladin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The Dale family still waits for the Paladin's return, not knowing she is already among them. They also live on the same land that the Paladin died on in combat. Kanika, even though she is a goddess, casted a spell that made her mortal and her future-self the goddess. However, Kamilah met an awful fate, leaving her husband and children to fend for their selves. The Paladin is said to be the daughter of Isis.

Mae Black is an 11-year-old (on her way to be 12) military brat and drives her sister crazy. She met Mokuba at the park one day while her sister was kicking butt in Duel Monsters. Mae persuaded Ash to apply for the position at Kaiba Corp. Mainly, because of her job at the Kame Game Shop wasn't covering the family. After days of endless reminders, Ash finally agreed with her sister, Miss Pain in the Butt. However, Mae does not quite realize that her sister is something in the making.

Simon Muran is a doctor at Domino Hospital. He grew in Egypt and therefore believes the legends of the Keeper and the Paladin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He was assigned to Kaiba's case, not knowing about the chain of events that would follow, changing his life forever. He is also Ash's physician.

Solomon Mutou is Yugi's grandpa and a Duel Monsters expert. He also owns the Turtle Game Shop. He taught Yugi to play Duel Monsters and to believe in the Heart of the Cards. Solomon is impressed with Ash's skill and the bond between her and her cards. He also has some sort of tie to Pharaoh Atemu's court.

Bakura Ryou is a transfer student and in Yugi's high school class. He owns the Millennium Ring, which kinda takes control of him whatever 'he' wants. Bakura meets Ash by not paying any attention to where he is going. He is in love with Kathryn Takemura.

Yami Bakura is the King of Thieves and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. During Duelist Kingdom, he had planned on having Mokuba for a host. However, Yami won and Mokuba's soul was saved. He has a connection to Kathryn's past in Egypt. Bakura was the only survivor of the village of thieves, Kul Elna. Therefore, he had a big grudge against Priest Akhenaden, who he had made his pawn. After he loses her, he joins the Paladin on a quest for revenge on Heishin. Yami Bakura also had involvement in Yami and Seto's past. Plus, he sees Akhenaden in Kaiba and has a grudge against him as the result.

Kathryn Takemura is the niece of Michael Takemura, who runs Games Unlimited. She is in Ash's class and likes Bakura. Not to mention she is one of Ash's close friends and her tutor for Japanese Customs class. Her parents are archaeologists and don't know that their daughter has a connection to Ancient Egypt. At one point, her cousin Kenichi (Ken for short) comes from England to visit. He is both insanely protective of his cousin and a class act Casanova. He hits on Ash just as many times as Kathryn hits him in the head for hitting on her (mainly with a frying pan).

Maximillian Pegasus is the creator of Duel Monsters, head of Industrial Illusions, an artist, and an archaeologist. He didn't know that the artifacts he found might change the world. He is in search of the "missing" artifact that may help him solve the 'Son of Ra' mystery. He is a close friend of the Takemura family, and Kathryn calls him "Uncle Max." Pegasus wants to get along with Kaiba, but because the two companies are in close combat in the stocks, it is not going to happen…as of right now. Pegasus, because of his knowledge on Egypt, becomes a priest of Thoth.

Duke Devlin is one of Pegasus's employees. He invented the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Plus, his idol is Pegasus. Duke saved Tristan and Serenity from some Rare Hunters in Battle City. He also has a crush for Serenity. Duke gets drew it the conflict on his first back to Domino City. Like Joey and Tristan, Duke also is given special powers and joins the Horus Trio.

Shadi is the guardian of the Millennium Items. He owns the Millennium Key and Scales. Shadi has sworn an eternal allegiance to Yami and little Yugi. Now, he tests Ash in the 'Path of the Serpent,' the same tests that the Paladin took 5,000 years ago. Shadi also seeks out Kaiba to train him with his divine power. With Yami, he gives the Millennium Rod back to its ancient holder.

**Characters: Warriors, Priests, Squire, and Knight**

Ishizu Ishtar is the museum's Egyptian expert. She has given advice to Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou. Ishizu is the exact reason why Kaiba started the Battle City tournament. She even gave him an Egyptian god card called Obelisk the Tormentor. Now, she has given Ash courage and determination to face her destiny. Ishizu has a strange aura around her.

Marik Ishtar is the brother of Ishizu and has knowledge of the Ancient Scriptures. Marik once possessed the Millennium Rod, which was held by Kaiba in Ancient Egypt. Wanting to help his sister, Marik gains powers of the dark element.

Odion Ishtar is an adopted brother of Ishizu and Marik. He was temporary unconscious during the finals because he couldn't use an Egyptian God Card and summoned a fake The Winged Dragon of Ra. Now, he fights with Marik under the Insignia of the Tomb Keeper clan.

Kanika is the name that is often heard in the story. She has the special ability to summon dragons and use their attacks as her own. Her power can flow through any weapon, making it an attack of her own. After Kisara (Seth's first girlfriend), she fought to defend him and Pharaoh Atemu. After losing Seth to Heishin, Kanika joins up with the King of Thieves (Yami Bakura) on a quest for revenge.

Seth is the son of Nakia and Priest Akhenaden. He was protected by the Blue-Eyes after his father drained his fancied girl, Kisara. Yami and Seth are cousins. He is also a member of Pharaoh Atemu's (Yami) court. Like Kanika, he too can summon dragons. He lost his sanity after Heishin inserted the darkness that now dwells in Kaiba (a modern time Seth).

**Seth Note: Seth is another name for Set and Seto. Since you are having glimpses of the past, I chose to use this name to prevent confusion between Seto Kaiba and Priest Seto (this character's actual name, see _Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World_.)**

Rafaelonce held the Seal of Orichalcos. He was once mad at the Pharaoh and desired revenge on him. He has a close relationship with his cards, which are mostly Guardians. Rafael lost his family in a storm when he was young. Dartz created the storm. He saw how Rafael mastered Duel Monsters in his youth. Now because of his relationship with his cards, Rafael gains spiritual powers of Ma'at.

Valon was dumped off at a stranded island by a detention center. He was given a deck equipped with a Seal of Orichalcos. After Mai joined the crew, Valon started to have a crush on her. That gave him problems with Joey. His fighting attitude has helped Alister and Rafael. He is on his way to becoming a Knight of Osiris.

Alister has a big grudge against the Kaiba brothers, mainly Seto. In the past, Kaiba Corp. sold weapons to armies. Alister's homeland was in war. In it, he had lost both his mother and little brother. Later, he disguised himself as Pegasus and challenged Kaiba to a duel. Kaiba was blessed with Critias, a Legendary Dragon. However, that match ended as a stalemate. He tried again by hijacking Kaiba's plane. This time they dueled on top of it with Kaiba's employees watching over the plane. (They were also trying to rescue the brothers, much to Alister's dismay.) Alister lost his soul. Before he did, Kaiba told him the truth that he (Alister) was mad that he had lost his brother and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Kaiba, on the other hand, was willing to risk anything to protect Mokuba, including his life. Alister finds his partner to be Noah, because his element is fire and he (Alister) is a Warrior of Anubis.

Mai Valentine is the crush of Joey Wheeler. She first fought him in Duelist Kingdom. She made it to the finals and faced Yami Yugi. Then, she entered Battle City. Mai made it to the finals again, but she couldn't make it to the semifinals. The reason is that she had lost to Yami Marik in a Shadow Game. After Yami won, she had a feeling that she was weak. She met Valon and joined Dartz's crew. She sealed away Joey and Pegasus's soul. Eventually, she lost hers to Rafael, who lost his due to his anger. Mai now joins the gods and her element is wind. Mai is the Warrior of Nut.

Noah Kaiba is the stepbrother of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. He was Gozaburo's only son. Noah lost his body in a car accident. Desperate, Gozaburo constructs a virtual reality for his son. Noah is angered with Kaiba approaching Kaiba Corp Island. Noah changes the course of the aircraft to the base. He challenges them to fight the Big Five over their bodies. He had them believe that their bodies were with them, until Yami Yugi defeated him. With Kaiba's help, the gang realized that Noah had knocked them out and their bodies were in pods. With Mokuba's body, he set the self-destruct system. Realizing his mistake, Noah guided the gang to the real exit. He also constructed one for Yugi and Kaiba. Then, he returned back to the virtual world.

**Characters: Egyptian Deities**

Ra is the supreme Egyptian god who walked the sands of Egypt, searching for a sorcerer with a pure heart. He found Nakia and Priest Akhenaden with their son. Ra chose him and his name for the right age Light, but also gave him a sacred name of Dragon's Keeper. Then, he laid out Seto's destiny with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which protects him today.

Isis is the mother of the Paladin. She married a soldier of the Pharaoh and bared a child. Then, she left him for Osiris, her husband that is a god. Isis left a garnet pendant with a sword and dragon on it with Nakia for her son, the Chosen One of Ra. Her daughter fell in love with Ra's chosen. She too laid her daughter's fate with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

**Characters? (This means you guess)**

Gozaburo Kaiba is Noah's father and Kaiba's step daddy. He owned Kaiba Corp. when it made weapons of war. Much to his dismay, Seto took it over at the age of twelve. Now, he was even revived, but by the enemy. He lives with his family. However, he can't convince Noah that he is good. What is this guy hiding?

The Big Five were Kaiba Corp.'s top executives. Fearing the words 'You're fired,' they teamed up with Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. Then, they trapped Kaiba in his own virtual reality game. With Noah, they wanted out of the virtual prison that Kaiba trapped them in. Like Gozaburo, they too were brought back. Their mission is to capture Ra's Chosen. Their names are Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nezbitt, and Leichter.

**Terms:**

Shadow Realm is the place where the losers of the Shadow Games go. In this battle, Seto Kaiba must make a quest that may lead him into this dark place. In the past, the main villain sent part of Kaiba's mind to the Shadow Realm.

Duel Monsters is the collectible card game created by Maximillian Pegasus. This game is made up of monster, trap, and spell cards. One match is called a Duel. The people who play are known as duelists. The monster cards have a section for their stars, which show what level it is.

"Shades," is Ash's little word that she says when she is about to say a bad word.

Path of the Serpent is the test that the Paladin took after abandoning Heishin's class at the Dark Shrine. It is a series of grueling tests, during which the test-takers often lose their lives. Only one person has ever survived.

The Egyptian God Cards are the strongest monsters out there. There are three of there; The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon (known as The Saint Dragon of Osiris in the Japanese), and Obelisk the Tormentor. However, only a chosen few can command these mighty beasts. So far, only Yugi/Yami, Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba can, but can one other person do it?

The Soul Blade is a sword crafted by Osiris. He used the fires of his realm and red platinum. Its fiery inferno consumed the few that have wielded the blade. Now, it is in the hands of the Knight of Anubis, whose soul is still intact.

The White Excalibur is the blade of the Paladin. It was forged of hard metal and a dragon's fang. After Kanika's death, Isis separated the blade into two parts. One part is the White Blade, which contains mostly the dragon fang. The other part is Excalibur, which was hidden in Ireland.

**_Prelude_**

_My sister, Ashley Nikki Black; dad, Captain Ned Black; and I, Mae, moved here late in the month of June. Ash had recently beaten Maximillian Pegasus in a game of Duel Monsters. Mom died about ten years ago, so I followed Ash wherever she went. Dad's commanding officer, Admiral John A. Newman, stationed our father to Japan. Ashley worked as usual with a load of schoolwork. Then, she got involved in this strange mess. It all started when Weevil Underwood, the bug creep, challenged her to a round of Duel Monsters…_

Italicsthoughts

**Chapter 1: New Duelist**

A crowd gathered as a Duel rose from the smoke of boredom. Parents, kids, and single adults circled the duelists. One was a boy in a green outfit and bug horns on the bridge of his glasses. He was about seventeen years old. His challenger looked like she was sixteen. The girl was in black bellbottom pants with a black vest layered over a white T-shirt. Her long, dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. In the front row, she kept glancing back at a cheerleader with the same hair color.

"Are you ready to lose?" Weevil Underwood taunted her.

"Ready when you are," she simply answered him. Their eyes locked onto each other as their Duel Disks, a portable duel arena on the player's left arm, snapped together. These devices have two modes, stand-by and duel. They were designed and built by the one and only Seto Kaiba. "It's time to Duel!" they declared in unison, each one drawing five cards.

"I'll go first." Ashley Nikki Black, better known as Ash, motioned with the first draw of the game. Her ice eyes looked down at it as she placed it in her hand. She, then, searched her hand for a card to play. Finally, she looked at Weevil with a small grin. "I'll start by Setting (facedown, horizontal) this monster. Then, I place these two cards facedown. It's your move!"

Weevil grinned as he drew his card. "Now, I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 in Attack mode. Make your pathetic move," he challenged her as her hand reached for the top card on her deck. Black looked at her card.

"I'll pass," she answered with the crowd gasping in surprise. The cheerleader yelled at her for the bad move. Ash, however, mentally disagreed as Weevil summoned another Flying Kamakiri #2. Then, she passed again. Soon, Weevil's monster zone was full. "It's over. Flying Kamakiri #2, attack her facedown monster. I win!"

"That I doubt. Take a closer look," she teased him as the smoke cleared. A jar with a wide grin and a green eyeball stared at him with joy.

"What is that?" Weevil croaked as the crowd muttered the same question.

Ash smirked as her monster sucked the field clean. "It's Cyber Jar. Its flip effect states that it will destroy all monsters on the field, including my own." Then, her hand went for her deck. "Now, we each draw five cards and special summon any monster Level four or lower." Ash glanced down at her new cards. "Now, I special summon Battle Ox, Enraged Battle Ox, and Lord of D," she shouted as she placed them on the field. Weevil set all his monsters in Defense mode.

"Go." He ended his turn. The crowd whispered how Ash baited him to attack the Cyber Jar. Then, they went silent as the cheerleader yelled out her cheer. Ash drew her card and looked at it. "It's over," she plainly stated to the Bug King. "I've drawn the card I need. First, I sacrifice my Oxen for a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Following that play, I activate two Flutes of Summoning Dragon."

"WHAT?" Weevil gasped in utter confusion.

"Let's see, Weevil, if you can do your homework. One Flute of Summoning Dragon allows me to summon two dragons in my hand. Two Flutes allow you to…" she quizzed, only giving him ten seconds to answer. "I'm sorry. Silence is not the answer. Two allows me to summon up to four dragons. Come forth, my other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Then, I summon their little brother, Luster Dragon. Now, I activate my Spell card, Delta Attacker. This card can only be activated when I have three monsters of the same name on the field. These three babies will then aim at your Life Points. Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Send White Lightning at his Life Points! That equals a total of 9,000 points of direct damage. This Duel is over."

Her opponent fell to his knees in total dismay. He was completely upset and so were his followers. How could he lose to a 'rookie'? His Insect-type monsters were unstoppable, but she beat him with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Only four BEWDs were created, unless Maximillian Pegasus released more into the United States. What puzzled him the most was how the girl dueled. Her moves were very advanced and looked like she had been playing for years. Calmly, he pushed his big glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. The girl watched him with her cold, blue eyes. Waiting for him to say something, she stood there silently. Behind him, his Insect Army waited to throw a punch at this cheat. Slowly, he rose to his feet with a nasty grin on his face. His eyes shined with delight.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"I will prove to you and the world that you are a cheat. You just wait until I report you to Seto Kaiba."

"Is that a threat? If you are going to send your hounds at me, bring it on! Anyway Weevil _Underpants_, you're the cheater, not me!"

"It's UNDERWOOD!"

"Whatever."

Angered, Weevil pointed his finger at her. His followers charged at full force. The girl dashed to meet them head-on. She jumped over the smaller attackers and focused on the ones taller than her. From the sidelines, a little girl, with pom-poms in her hands, cheered her on. In a short amount of time, Weevil's Insect Army quaked in fear. It was like they became as afraid of her as every duelist is of Seto Kaiba. Then again, maybe his followers knew her from the news. The news reporter had stated that a top American duelist known as Ash Black was in the area. She had defeated Pegasus in the 'War of the Roses' Duel Monsters tournament in America. Every duelist in Japan (even Kaiba) has watched American duelists battle to the top. It just so happened that the military brat Ash Black won the finals and received the right to face Pegasus. Then, his name was flushed down the drain. Following that, rumors appeared, saying that she could possibly beat Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba.

"All right, you win," Weevil panicked, "but...who are you?"

"Ash Black, who else?" she simply answered.

His followers painfully got to their feet. One of them grabbed Weevil as they ran away. Ash sighed as the little girl ran to her side. She was jumping up and down with glee. The girl had blonde curls that bounced whenever she jumped. Then, she stopped and pestered her sister about work. Rolling her eyes, Ash followed her out of the park. Some of the rumors about her were true. Ash was a good duelist and enjoyed fighting. Despite all the tales that were pure fiction, however, the saddest story--the one about her mother--was true. Her mom was murdered when she was very young. Now, Ash can only remember her mother's lifeless face in her dreams that have become nightmares. The worst part was that she never knew why her mother was killed. The killer only said something that Ash had forgotten long ago. Her father, who was in the Navy, was recently stationed to Domino for 20 to 30 years (or until further notice) because the murder of his wife put him in a state of deep depression. His commanding officer thought it would be good to get exposed to a different culture. So the Black family was shipped off to Domino, Japan.

Since then, Ash had searched the entire town for a job to help support the three of them. She used to work at a cafe, but all she did was entertain the guests by Dueling with other people, mainly rookies. Eventually, she decided to quit. The job hadn't been helping her to get to know other people. Plus, she'd had to use a weenie deck that she had constructed from her collection. However, the deck was usually beaten and the crowd had liked watching her lose because she was an American, a girl, and new citizen to their country. Well, she hadn't liked that at all, so she had talked to her father about a new job. He had told her that a game store was looking for help. She found the address and was now on her way to talk to the manager about applying for the position. Ash hoped that she could get it. She didn't like her dad working two jobs at once and still having to be the leader of the family. Ash and her sister headed toward the game shop. After that, they were headed to their new home in the Cherry Blossom Apartments. Though they had moved in a few weeks ago, she hadn't yet met anyone around her age in their area of the complex.

"Ashley, hurry up!" The cheerleader yelled at her in annoyance.

"Rufe, Mae!"

Mae hushed up automatically, knowing her sister was speaking a different language. At her previous schools, Ash had taken a lot of foreign language, math, technical sciences, and history classes. To make matters worse for Mae, she had even gone to a special school to study computers. Ash had done that because her father was having trouble with their computer. Mae wondered how on earth her sister could 'cram' all those facts and figures into her dirty blonde head.

She stopped and waited for Ash to catch up. Her sister walked with dignity and pride for her identity. It was like she was marching. Before moving here, Ash had also auditioned for the school's marching band. Despite the fact that they now live in Domino, that pride hasn't left. She still walks in step to the tunes in her Walkman, usually a soundtrack.

The next bad thing on Mae's list was German and textbooks. Ash spoke A LOT of German, usually to tell her to shut her yap. Plus, she had long ago decided to bury her nose in their father's old college textbooks. Of course, it was mostly on technology.

"Ashley, here it is."

Ash walked up, carrying her Duel Disk on her left arm. Her Walkman was on with the headsets at her ears. The Turtle Game Shop stood before them. She reached for her Walkman's off switch as a boy walked toward the door. He wore a blue jacket with a stiff collar. His spiked hair reached for the sky, and he had blonde bangs. Mae suddenly ran up to talk to him, still in her cheerleader uniform. However, a guy with blonde hair stopped her before she had the chance. He was posed to fight her little sister.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Leave her alone! If you want to fight, then fight me!" she yelled.

The boy looked at her and shook his head. However, Ash kept up her pose, just in case. The other boy turned around and invited them inside. Mae happily followed the spiky-haired boy, talking to him. She kept yapping that Ash was the best duelist she ever knew. The boy smiled as she continued her story. Ash was ready to yell at her sister to shut her trap. She wasn't in a good mood, and she especially didn't like her sister talking that much. Mae's talking drove her crazy! She didn't know the meaning of 'be quiet'! Slowly, she followed Mae in, but constantly watched the blonde. An old man stood behind the glass counter.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" He greeted. His gray hair had the same bang work as the boy. Even their eyes matched. Ash grunted as her voice started to recover. Sometimes this happened after dueling for a long time. It drove her crazy. With a heavy sigh, she finally answered him.

"I came to apply for the assistant job in the paper," Ash answered.

"Oh! Yugi, we have a request already."

"I know, Grandpa. I wasn't expecting anyone to reply so soon!" Yugi exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm Yugi Mutou. This is my friend, Joey Wheeler, and my grandpa."

"Hello," Ash greeted.

"Ashley is the best! She has never lost a single Duel! Her deck can even cream other…"

"Shut up, Mae," Ash snapped, cutting poor Mae off. Her hand slammed over her sister's mouth.

"Do ya mean Ash Black? Man, she was supposed to be in town. I wanted to meet her," Joey moaned.

"Ah, Joey, I don't know how to tell you this, but…I am in town."

"WHAT? You're Ash Black? No way!"

"Yes way. This is my _annoying_ little sister, Mae."

"Hi!" Mae happily squealed in a high pitch.

"Shut up!" Ash growled.

"It would be an honor to have you working here, Ash. You're the first one to show interest in the position," Grandpa replied.

"Thank you, sir. But, when do I start?"

"Right now." Mr. Mutou chuckled as he went to get the glass cleaner.

"Anyway Ash, have ya heard of the Kaiba brothers?" Joey asked out of pure curiosity.

"Sort of. I only heard about a 'Seto Kaiba' from Weevil Underwood today. Who are they?"

"WHAT? You dueled with Weevil today. That little slime ball, I hope you kicked his butt," Joey growled.

"Anyway, the oldest brother is Seto Kaiba. He is the president of Kaiba Corp, a gaming company. His little brother, Mokuba, is the Game Commissioner and has come to us for aid in the past. You see, a man named Gozaburo Kaiba adopted Kaiba and Mokuba. He taught Kaiba everything of the business world. Kaiba had enough and decided to take over Kaiba Corp. Since then, he's been the president," Yugi explained.

"Yeah, Yugi. But it's Kaiba who's into Duel Monsters. He's been trying to defeat Yugi since he lost to Exodia." Joey stuck out his chest in pride. "My man Yugi has only lost one Duel, and he did it on purpose to save Kaiba's life. Though I have to admit, I don't know why anyone would throw a match to save someone as stubborn and rude as dat guy."

"I get the point, Joey." Ash growled in her throat.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 2: The Beginning

Kaiba and Mokuba have a fight. Then, the head of Kaiba Corp. faints. Can Mokuba hold himself together? Will Kaiba be all right?

A/N: Well, here's chapter 01. Like I have said, this is my first fan fiction.If you have any suggests, please review! Thanks!


	2. The Beginning

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

Ash Kaiba: Welcome to **When Destinies Collide** chapter 02! I thank all of you who have read chapter 01 and reviewed.

Kaiba: I'm the main character and what did I get...mentioned. THAT'S ALL I GET!

Ash Kaiba: Ignore him.He's a "little" annoyed with me.Besides, he better hurry up. He needs to be on stage before I say action.

Kaiba: Oh, great...I show up after Yugi.Just what I get. (_walks off stage_)

Ash Kaiba: Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 1: New Duelist

_Ash Black is in Domino City. She beats Weevil Underwood with her precious Blue-Eyes, and scares his cronies away. Ash applies for the job offered by Solomon Mutou, Yugi Mutou's grandfather. She meets the Duel Monster World Champ and his best friend, Joseph Wheeler (a.k.a. Joey). Yugi and Joey tell her about Seto Kaiba, Yugi's archrival._

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

Inside the glass tower, two boys sat in a luxurious office. One was twelve and the other was seventeen. Sitting on the couch, the younger of the two watched his older brother nod off. Mokuba Kaiba had lived with his brother for years, since their parents had died when Mokuba was very young. Now, years after the tragedies, Seto Kaiba was soon to be a senior at Domino High School.

However, something was bothering Mokuba. Ever since Kaiba had hosted the Battle City tournament, dealt with the freaky 'Pyramid of Light' stuff, and faced the leviathan of Atlantis, he had been extremely tired--not to mention more crabby than usual. His temper had shortened and was liable to go off on anyone at any moment. Also, Mokuba had caught him sleeping at his desk during working hours. Kaiba needed help, but whenever Mokuba offered, he would decline and act like everything was okay. Instead of giving up, Mokuba kept offering, but got the same results.

"Seto, what would your personal assistant be like?" he asked out of the blue.

"I have a secretary, Mokuba. What makes you think that I need a personal assistant?"

"Oh, just wondering, big bro. I just watched a movie with a guy and his personal assistant. That's all."

"Well, come back to real…i…ty…zzzzz."

"Not again. SETO! WAKE UP!"

"Zzz…What? Mokuba, why did you yell in my ear?" Seto panicked.

"You fell asleep again. In fact, that's the fifth time this week."

"Did not," he argued with his little brother.

"Did too," Mokuba challenged.

"Whatever, but I am telling you! I didn't fall asleep!"

"Nothing is going to change your tiredness, Seto."

"Yeah, right…zzzzz."

Rolling his eyes, Mokuba sighed heavily. He gently moved the laptop from under his brother's arms. Then, he quietly closed it. Like a mouse, Mokuba crept out of the office and walked over to Mrs. Hays, a black haired secretary with an attitude to match her boss's. Suddenly, he froze because he heard something from his brother's office. It was Kaiba, who just moaned and turned his head. He was still fast asleep.

"Did he have a rough night, sir?" Mrs. Hays questioned, staring at Seto's schedule.

"I have to say so, Mrs. Hays. He's not getting enough sleep at night and takes catnaps during the day. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up right…"

"I WASN'T SLEEPING! I SWEAR THAT I WASN'T SLEEPING!"

"Now." Mokuba turned toward the door to Seto's office. "Yes, you were."

"WAS NOT!"

"Go back to bed, Seto. You're being a grouch."

"Aren't I always a grouch?" Kaiba asked with a small grin on his face.

"Seto, you should really go back to bed. Fall asleep on the couch, but not at your desk." Mokuba groaned, and then turned toward Mrs. Hays. "Go ahead and cancel all his meetings for today."

"MOKUBA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE EXCLUSIVE TECHNOLOGICAL ADVANCES TO SHOW! Mrs. Hays, PLEASE DON'T!" Kaiba begged at his desk.

"I wish I could, sir, but I have to agree with Mr. Mokuba," she sadly replied.

"WHAT? BUT, YOU'RE MY SECRETARY! YOU ALWAYS LISTEN…" Kaiba rose from his desk. Then, he dashed toward Mrs. Hays. However, his physical fatigue caught up with him. "TO…me…" Suddenly, Kaiba collapsed to the floor (face first) and lost consciousness. He landed with a hard thud. His arms were lying above his head with his fingers slightly curled. His fall alarmed everyone in the building. All his employees dashed to his office as Mokuba headed for his brother.

"SETO! Let's get him up to the couch. Somebody, please fetch a doctor," Mokuba ordered, running to his brother's aid. He tried to reach him before the employees got there. Finally, he made it. Gently, Mokuba turned Seto onto his back. Then, Mokuba turned his brother's head to the side.

"Yes, sir." The employees sprang to action. Wanting not to cause any injury, they slowly picked up Kaiba, whom was limp and clammy. One by one, they removed his jacket and the belts on his upper arms. Then, the jewelry (even his locket) and metal wristbands came off, followed by his black turtleneck. Under that, Seto wore a white, sleeveless shirt. All this happened while Mrs. Hays called the hospital for a doctor or an ambulance.

"Seto," he moaned as he watched him through all the commotion. His brother's skin was pale and sticky. Seto's breathing was very shallow. Roland, a worker that served a judge and body guard during Battle City, had placed an oxygen mask over his boss's nose and mouth. Yet, he hasn't responded to his surroundings. Mokuba immediately decided to find him a personal assistant as he worked his way to his brother. This occurrence proved it. He couldn't tolerate the possibility of losing his brother. "Mrs. Hays, any luck?"

"Darn 9-1-1. They have us on hold," she snapped back.

"While you are waiting, please write an ad for a personal assistant. And please, try not to sound like Seto."

"Yes, Mr. Mokuba. Of course."

Mokuba looked toward his brother with concern swelling in his heart. Seto was the only family he had left, and he was the same for Seto. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba had faithfully followed his brother. Of course, he did disagree with some of his brother's ideas, like forgetting his past to focus on the future during the Battle City finals with Yugi. That duel was to decide who would face Marik Ishtar for the Winged Dragon of Ra card.

Now, he might lose him forever.

"Mr. Mokuba! Domino Hospital has sent an ambulance here. They should be here any moment," Mrs. Hays yelled as Mokuba's train of thought suddenly stopped.

_Hang on, big bro. Help is coming and I need you to hang on, please. I need you like you need me. Seto, please be all right. Maybe I should talk to Yugi, but when? I must find Seto a personal assistant before something like this happens again. Well, as long it isn't a female; I think I should hire a guy. Seto doesn't want to fall in love._

Sirens filled the air. Mokuba ran to the window and watched the team of EMS scramble to the door. Fearing this maybe the last time he will see his brother, he looked back at his motionless body. He noticed one employee wiping Seto with a damp washcloth, hoping his boss would respond. However, Seto remained silent. In his mind, Mokuba felt that his brother had fallen into a coma. This fear was munching on his weeping heart and concerned mind. He suddenly turned around as the EMS came out of the elevator to Kaiba's office.

"Who's hurt; or is this a joke?" the team captain questioned, scanning the room for the patient.

"Please, sir," Mrs. Hays pushed in. "This is no joke. Mr. Kaiba is on the couch, unconscious. Plus, Mr. Mokuba loves him very much and wished me to call. Now, do your job!"

"Listen up, ma'am. If I don't see someone hurt, it's a joke, all right? Let's go, boys…"

"HEY, CHIEF! OVER HERE…QUICK!" One of the crew yelled when he saw Kaiba on the couch.

The captain went to check out what one of his men saw. "Change of plan, boys," he gasped in total shock. The EMS scurried to the couch. One checked Seto's pulse as the Kaiba Corp employees backed away. Seto was still motionless. The EMS worker not only felt his pulse, but how his body was producing all the sweat on his body.

"It's still strong, cap, but I don't know for how long. Man, we need to find way to stop his body from producing all this sweat."

"Keep his pulse up long enough to get him to a hospital. Got it? We'll leave the sweat to the doctors." The captain yelled as his men lifted Seto up onto a stretcher. Then, they headed for the elevator.

"Please sir," Mokuba pleaded, "Let me be by him."

"Are you…"

"FAMILY? YES, I AM THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAS LEFT!" Mokuba screamed. Then, he dropped to his knees in tears. "Please."

"He's in the truck, cap. Shallow breathing, but I think he'll make it."

"Onward to Domino Hospital. Mokuba, you should stay here and run the company."

"I belong at my brother's side. Please, don't make me stay here."

"Let me ask you this. What would your brother want you to do?"

"He would want me to do both: run the company and be by his side." Mokuba snapped at the EMS captain.

"I guess you're right. You know him better than the media. Come on."

**_A Few Hours Later…_**

Mokuba sat by his brother's hospital bed. Seto was still clammy, but his skin had regained some color. However, he didn't give the one sign of hope that Mokuba wanted to hear. Mokuba wanted more than anything else to hear his brother's voice. To him, that was the perfect sign that he would be okay. Then, reality hit really hard. The doctor diagnosed Seto with physical and mental fatigue, or complete exhaustion. He even explained it to Mokuba that his brother's body systems decided to 'shut down' without him knowing, like today. What was worse, there was a very high chance that it could happen again.

"How long will it take for him to recover?" he asked as the doctor closed the door.

"It depends. For your brother, I have to say several months."

"SEVERAL MONTHS!" Mokuba screamed with tears rushing down.

"Shh…Yes, but please don't yell in your brother's room. He should be peacefully sleeping right now."

"I doubt that. He hasn't said a word or moved. Are you sure he's unconscious, not in a coma?" Mokuba whined, suddenly feeling lonely. Even though Seto was by him, his presence couldn't comfort his little brother. Mokuba couldn't stand it, but he knew his brother needed him. So, he stayed at the bedside. Beside him, the doctor checked Kaiba's life signs. They were normal; there was nothing life-threatening or worrisome about them.

"There is the possibility that your brother did slip into a coma, but we aren't sure. Most of us have never had a case like this," the doctor explained to him. "I do have a friend, though, that treats patients with cases like Mr. Kaiba's."

"Who is he?" the young boy questioned.

"His name is Dr. Simon Muran. He'll be here later tonight to see Mr. Kaiba."

"Where is he from?"

"Simon is moving here from Egypt. We've been friends since we went to college together in Cairo. I just told him of your brother's condition on the phone. Do you want him to care for your brother, or would you rather someone else take his case?"

"No, he's okay. I just want my brother to be alright." Then, Mokuba asked the doctor to call Yugi so he could at least have someone to talk to, other than a body that couldn't answer. Slowly and with care, Mokuba touched his brother's hand. _It's still clammy… Seto, please come back, _he thought as he looked up at the monitor. Kaiba's heart rate was steady, and from what Mokuba heard from the doctors, it was a good thing. His breathing was a little stronger, but there wasn't much improvement. However, Mokuba feared that his brother would relapse into the state that he was in at Kaiba Corp. That state scared everyone in the building, including visitors.

"I called Yugi Mutou, Mokuba. I'm sorry, but he's very busy tonight."

"Thanks."

The doctor left him in the room. After the door closed, Mokuba felt a strange silence hanging in the room. Occasionally, Seto started to twitch, but only slightly. Mokuba softly encouraged him, but it didn't seem to work. With a big yawn, he scooted the chair closer to Seto's bed. Finally, he sat down, put his head near his brother's chest, and fell asleep. However, he soon became uncomfortable. Mokuba lazily crawled onto the bed. He curled up against Seto's side and comfortably fell asleep.

**_About midnight…_**

Simon Muran clutched the doorknob. It was his first night in Japan, but he already had a patient to see. From what his friend had told him, the patient meant business and was just plain stubborn. Finally, he had gathered enough courage to open the door to the patient's room. The door silently swung open as Simon peeked in. Two boys lay on the bed, but only one was in the hospital's customary paper gown. The other had a blue and green striped shirt on. The one under the sheet had brown hair, which was plastered to his head from the sweat his body had produced. Simon crept in and closed the door. He adjusted the lights to a dim setting, allowing him to see without disturbing the two sleeping boys.

"Let's see, here," he whispered in a very quiet voice. Simon examined the charts and monitors. Then, he checked on the life signs of his patient. The little boy slept through his routine. Simon was more concerned with waking up the patient, but he hadn't moved or said a word at all. With a child's curiosity, Simon read the hospital band on the boy's wrist. He read the following:

**Name: Kaiba, Seto. Blood type: A- heterozygous _(different, like this means AO)_. Age: 17. Condition: mental and physical fatigue.**

"Man, do I have my work cut out for me," he quietly groaned. Then, he left the Kaiba brothers to sleep.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 3: Meeting_

_Ash Black gets to roughhouse with some gangsters. The tale of her three BEWDs comes into the light. Ash also meets Bakura Ryou, holder of the Millennium Ring and stealer of the Millennium Eye. A flash of the past startles her as she learns Seto Kaiba is in the hospital. Mae lives up to a promise to her new friend, Mokuba Kaiba, by showing her sister the Kaiba Corporation ad. Finally, Kathryn Takemura makes her first appearance._

A/N: Ash Kaiba here! This is the end of chapter 02! Please review! And...I love their agruement.


	3. Meeting

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

Ash Kaiba: Hey there! This is chapter 03 of the When Destinies Collide saga! Thank you for reading (please review)!

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 2: The Beginning

_Kaiba faints and loses consciousness. Mokuba becomes determined to find his brother a personal assistant before it is too late. Simon Muran arrives and find out Kaiba is his patient._

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

**_Before Simon's arrival…_**

"Mae told me that you own three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. How did you get them?" Yugi asked with Grandpa nodding his head.

"Pegasus held a special contest to see who can find a pack of rare cards. He said it held three Blue-Eyes and if someone found it, the person would automatically be entered into the 'War of the Roses' tournament," Ash explained. "It just so happened that I found it and was in that tourney." The crowd gasped in surprise.

Yugi and Joey watched as Ash learned where everything was. Suddenly, kids and their parents flooded in. Mr. Mutou smiled as business increased. Ash was kept busy fetching games on the top shelf and having a friendly chat with the parents. She kept a smile on her face, despite her sore muscles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yugi give out autographs to those who asked. Then, a little girl with red hair walked up to him. At the same time, Ash spotted some gangsters in the corner. They walked up to her and shoved her aside.

"We were first, kid," a tall kid with acne and greasy hair said.

Joey raised his fists. "Are you asking for it, pal?" Instead of replying, the kid jabbed Joey in the stomach. Yugi cried out with his grandfather.

"Hey!" Ash yelled as she jumped off the ladder. The little girl's mother froze as she watched Ash enter the scene, standing in front of her child.

"Stay out of this, girl," a shorter, broad-shouldered guy told her.

"No one calls me 'girl' and gets away with it," she growled, ignoring the fact that Mae was yelling at her not to fight. One of the goons fired a punch; Ash dodged it with ease and launched her own attack. In a matter of minutes, the gangsters cowered in the corner.

"Mandy!"

"Mommy!"

The mother looked at the Mutous. "Thank you, Solomon. Thank you."

"Ms. McDowell, don't thank me. Thank her," he answered, gesturing toward Ash.

Her hair was a mess. Gleaming skin dripped with sour sweat. Bands of woven thorns snared everyone's vision.

"She's a gangster," Joey gasped with Yugi.

"Thank you," Ms. McDowell growled at her. Mandy asked Yugi for his picture. Then, she turned toward Ash.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ash."

Ms. McDowell paused and looked at her. "Do you mean 'Ash Black' from the United States?"

Ash nodded as she gave Mandy a Polaroid picture with her signature on the bottom. Then, the rest of the day went smoothly…

Yeah, _right_.

"You big poo poo head!"

"Mae, quit being immature," Ash moaned.

"No, dummy!"

"Rufe!"

"Make me," Mae challenged. She turned to look at her sister. Ash bared her teeth. Her blue eyes gleamed in anger.

"Do you really want me to?"

Mae's mind whirled. Finally, she lifted her head and whined.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine of yours? Take it outside! Play on the playground or something while I **_unpack_**!"

Mae smiled as she skipped to the play area. _Spoiled brat_, Ash criticized in her head. Boxed in by the fence, Mae played on the little playground. For being fifteen, Ash liked playgrounds, but didn't like the fence holding her in. She stood at five feet and five inches tall. During her work hours, Joey picked on her by saying that she was the Kaiba Corp building. But she always got him with a fake punch. Ready to head inside, she opened the door.

"Ouch…"

Ash turned around and saw a boy on the other side of the door, sitting on the floor with a red mark on his face. He had long white hair, and brown eyes. A strange pendant hung around his neck. It was a triangle inscribed within a circle. Inside the triangle, a mark shaped like the Eye of Horus stood out. "Here, let me help you," she offered. He accepted it and held out his hand. Ash took his palm. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy charge through her body. Her vision darkened as a different scene appeared.

"Kanika, you worry too much," _a boy whispered into her ear._

_Ash looked up at the voice. A boy in a blue violet gown stood in front her. She immediately recognized the robe as being Egyptian linen. His brown hair was calm and smooth. He brushed her dirty bangs behind her ear. Ash's eyes locked onto his soft, ocean eyes. For some reason, she knew his name. As she was about to say it, he bent down, about to brush his lips against hers. Ash, however, had other plans as she put two of her fingers on his lips. "_Seth_," she sighed, "_you need to slow down_."_

"Kanika, the Pharaoh knows of our affection for each other. Why are you so concerned? You are starting to show me why you are the Pharaoh's trusted warrior." _He replied as the image darkened back to the boy._

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Bakura Ryou. And you are?"

"I am Ash Black."

**_A few weeks after that..._**

"Did you know that Seto Kaiba has been in the hospital for a couple weeks now?"

"What? Why was Kaiba in the hospital?" Yugi jumped, concern for Mokuba on his face.

"I don't know. From what I heard on the streets, Kaiba just kinda collapsed. Others say he was shot. I really don't know what is true," Bakura answered as Ash handed them a cup of water.

"Why is it that you two refer to him as Kaiba all the time? Don't you call him by his first name?" She asked, confused about the Japanese way of referring to people. A stack of books sat on the coffee table. They were all on Japan and Japanese customs.

"Not really, Ash. Yugi just always address him by his last name...out of respect. It is one of our customs." Bakura explained.

"It's a strange one, okay? In the U.S., we usually talk to people by addressing by their first name or using their last name with Mr., Mrs., or Miss." Ash commented. "That custom is just sooo confusing."

"You'll get used to it. You're always addressed as Black in the newspaper," Yugi replied as Mae, Ash's little sister, bounced into the room.

"Ashley! You...should... look...at..."

"Look at the paper, Mae? Now, what kind of mischief are you up to?" She sighed as she took the ads from Mae's hand.

There was a bright, red circle around one ad. Ash read it to keep her sister's mouth shut. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the ad in absolute surprise. It read:

**Wanted**

**A personal assistant that has:**

**Knowledge of computers and "Duel Monsters"**

**Must have social and leadership skills.**

**Also must be ready to protect the Game Commissioner.**

**Please contact Mr. Mokuba Kaiba (not Seto) at:**

**Home 453-7783 or Work (600)-532-1097**

**(Salary ¥882 per hour) **A/N: This amount is about $7.50

"What? This is a job offering for a personal assistant. Mae, are you insane? What makes you think I can work in an office?" she screamed at Mae, who kept her little yap shut. "Dad is on his way home and you want me to tell him about a job in the darn paper? He's happy that I got the job at the Turtle Game Shop and that's that."

"But, this one pays more. Plus, my new friend, Mokuba, asked me to show you."

"Mokuba?" Ash lazily asked.

"Yeah! Ya know, like Mokuba Kaiba. He's a soon to be seventh grader at school. I met him yesterday while you were kicking Weevil's creepy butt again."

"What am I going to do with you? First, you pestered me about the stupid cafe. Then, you begged me to work at the Turtle Game Shop. Now, you're bugging me to be a personal assistant for..." Ash looked down at the ad again. "SETO KAIBA! They mean the president of Kaiba Corp. What kind of mess does this guy get himself into?"

"Gaming mess, what else?" Yugi answered.

_Knock. Knock._

"One moment! Mae, please stay here and keep your little mouth shut."

"But..."

"Drop that attitude. Rufe."

"I hate it when you tell me to shut up in German."

"What did I say, you turdball?" Ash snapped as she opened the door. "Oh, hi Dad." Ash looked behind her father to see a girl with black hair pulled back in a braid, wearing a white blouse, khaki capri pants, and light pink tennis shoes. "Who's she? Please don't tell me she's another girlfriend."

"Hello, Kathryn," Bakura said suddenly, blushing slightly.

"Um...Hi, Bakura. I was waiting for you at your apartment," Kathryn said.

"WHAT? YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER! I'M SURROUNDED BY LOVEY, DOVEY BIRDS! MAYBE I SHOULD GET THAT OTHER JOB TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL...MAE!"

"Sorry. I forgot that I promised to meet you at my apartment. Ash, can you quiet down?" Bakura asked, his face starting to resemble a beet.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL QUIET DOWN IF I SUDDENLY FEEL THAT YOU TWO ARE LITTLE LOVE BIRDS!"

"Is she all right?" Kathryn asked, looking at Bakura.

"I hope so..."

Kathryn held out her hand to shake Ash's, who was slowly calming down. "Hi. My name is Kathryn Takemura. My uncle owns the new game shop called Games Unlimited. I came here to pick up Bakura for work."

"Hello. WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME, MAE!"

"Um...Who's Mae? Is she your little sister?"

"Yup, that's me," Mae jumped, but soon found her sister on top of her.

"Kathryn, this is the other girl I told you about. She's the famous American duelist named Ash Black." Bakura introduced her to Ash, who was still sitting on top of Mae.

"I think I've heard of you..."

"That's what everyone says."

"My parents' friend, Maximillian Pegasus, told me about you. He said you were an amazing duelist."

"Yeah, Mr. 'Pirate Patch Over his Left Eye'. That's how the media heard of me the first time. Pegasus couldn't stop talking…like _someone else_ I know."

"WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Mae complained to her sister in a high pitched voice. Ash yelled at her to shut up.

"Ashley! Mae! Knock that nonsense off!" Her father barked. The two girls instantly froze at the sound of his voice.

"Maybe it would be best if Bakura and I left. It's been a pleasure meeting all of you." Kathryn grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him out of the apartment. However, Ash's dad invited them back in.

"Come on, now. I don't like guests leaving without some Black hospitality. Please stay for dinner; it's the least I can do. Ashley is cooking hamburgers."

"Which reminds me…" Ash hummed as she went to the kitchen. "OWWW! It looks like dinner's done."

"Alright! Ashley's famous burgers are ready!" Mae happily leaped up from her position on the floor. She quickly went silent as Ash growled at her from the kitchen.

"Is there any way we can get those to go? We're late enough as it is," Kathryn politely asked.

"One moment," Ash yelled from the kitchen. Then, she appeared with two containers. "Here you go."

"Thanks," both Kathryn and Bakura replied in unison. Then they looked over at each other and blushed.

"No love bird speech, Ashley," her father ordered as he looked down on her. "You look like your mother."

"Yes, sir," Ash answered. She whispered in Kathryn's ear, "The _fun_ of being a military brat, believe me. You have to obey orders from him or get grounded." She turned to her father. "PLEASE Dad, don't start that!"

"Well, thanks for the food," Kathryn said. "Bakura and I should really be going now."

"Adios," Ash replied in another foreign language.

"NOT AGAIN! ASHLEY NIKKI BLACK! STOP SPEAKING IN FOREIGN LANGUAGES!" Mae yelled at her older sister, grimacing,

Ash grinned with pleasure as her family and friends sat in the living room. She asked Yugi about Domino High School, which prompted her father to order her to enroll before school started. Ash agreed to do it the next day, before going to work.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **_When Destinies Collide _**Saga: Chapter 4: Dream

Kaiba's mind is sent to Ancient Egypt. There he meets Pharaoh Atemu and Siamun. Plus, a mage warrior guards his door. Who is she? Will Kaiba see the light of day and his brother again?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you wish to see Ash's Blue-Eyes, visit my profile. And review!


	4. Dream

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

Ash Kaiba: Welcome to the fourth chapter of When Destinies Collide. I'd like to thank Katie Mae for reading this before I post it. Setoglomper for reading and reviewing every single chapter (thanks for the input). And all of you who read and don't review.Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 3: Meeting

_Ash's Blue-Eyes is explained. She meets Bakura and gets a glimpse of a possible life that she had five millennia ago. Ash also meets Kathryn Takemura._

**Chapter 4: Dream**

_Italics_--dream

Plain--dialogue

_Italics_--thought

**Bold**--Mokuba's cries

**_Bold italics_**--Seto's response

_Seto stirred, as his head filled with voices he didn't recognize. He felt his heart begin to race. Suddenly, his surroundings fell silent. Slowly, he opened his eyelids. A man with brown skin and violet eyes, dressed in a royal outfit, sat at the table with someone about Seto's age. Is that you, Yugi?_ _The name echoed in his mind. The other boy looked like Yugi in every way that Seto could think of, but his voice was different. It didn't sound like little Yugi, but like the Yugi during a Duel. He was a lot like the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the person Seto strove to beat. Then, the Yugi look-alike turned towards Seto._

Seth,are you all right?" _he asked with concern in his eyes._

How do you know my name? Who are you, really? And…where am I?"_ Seto questioned, avoiding Yugi's gaze until he knew what he wanted to know. He felt weird by answering to a name that he wasn't familiar with, but it seemed like his mouth was ahead of his brain. Somehow, he knew what to say, as if this conversation had already occurred._

You are residing in the palace for now, Seth. This is Siamun, my counselor, just in case you have forgotten. He watched over us when we were young. Don't you remember back then, Seth? It's me, Atemu."

_Seto did recognize the name. It was the same name as the Spirit. Inside of him, he felt a past memory come to life. It was his dream. Seto suddenly recalled the palace in which Pharaoh Atemu had lived. Every secret passage, room, and hall, he remembered from his childhood years in the past. What Ishizu Ishtar said to him was true: Seto had a connection to the past in ancient Egypt. He quickly realized the truth he had been denying since his Battle City Tournament. Seto looked at the room's doorway. A soldier stood on guard in full uniform. His uniform was different from the other men, but Seto decided not to think about it. He wanted to know why his side and chest felt like they were on fire._

"Pharaoh, what happened to me?"

"Your teacher, Heishin, attacked you with his dark magic. You managed to dodge most of it, but in the process you exposed your left side and most of your chest,"_ the little man named Siamun explained. "_Believe it or not, Seth, but he found you by the 'shadows' in your soul."

_Shadows in my soul? What does he mean? I wish I could understand what he is talking about. How did these 'shadows' get in my soul? Seto wondered as Yami and Siamun conversed silently. Who is this Heishin? Siamun said he was my teacher, but something inside of me is making me fear him. What did he teach me? Why did he? Is Heishin my ally or my worst enemy? Then again, I called this 'Yami' Pharaoh. I know what Ishizu told me is true, but is Yugi's? Plus, where is my little brother? Where is Mokuba? However, before I go (if I can), who is that soldier? For some reason, I can see power in his veins._

"Who is guarding me? Why?"

"Her name is Kanika. She is my most trusted warrior. Unlike the others, she is a 'mage' warrior, a soldier that can use magic and fight with a weapon. I ordered her to protect you from that madman." _Atemu answered_ _as Seto's vision was dimming_.

**Seto!**_ The cry echoed in his head as he slipped out of the dream. Yami, Kanika, and Siamun stood in their places like statues. _**Seto!**_ He heard that voice before. Seto tried to remember the source as the voice kept crying out to him. _**Seto! Please wake up, big bro! Wake up!** _A boy's image appeared as the images of Yami, Kanika, and Simon vaporized. He stood in a hospital room. Then, he saw the boy. The boy had crazy raven hair and soft, violet eyes. Beside him was a hospital bed. In it, Seto saw another boy that looked exactly like him. Finally, he realized that boy was, in fact, himself. He, Seto Kaiba, was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and helpless. **Mokuba!** He yelled in his slumber._

**_In the hospital room…_**

"Mokuba…" A rusty groan whispered as Mokuba sat at the side of the bed. The young boy jumped in surprise. His brother groaned as he subconsciously flexed the sore muscles in his fingers.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as his brother regained consciousness. Tears flowed down his cheeks like children on a slide. His body was filled with joy; Seto had finally spoken after a month of silence. "Come on, big bro. You can do it!" He cheered. Not another word escaped from Seto's cracked lips, but he was twitching his eyebrows as he woke up.

"Mokuba…What happened?" He croaked as air finally escaped past his vocal chords. Kaiba paused for a few seconds. He was taking small gasps of air for the first time without the aid of an oxygen mask. Finally, he asked, "Where am I?"

His eyes were dreamy, fogged by all the days he had slept. His brown mop of hair glistened with the sweat that his body had produced during the humid nights. Seto's skin reflected the dim lighting. His irises slowly regained their ability regulate how much light entered through the pupil. A small tube entered his body through his mouth. Mokuba knew that it had been used to feed him while he was out. Kaiba didn't seem to realize that it was there. He was too busy trying to figure out where he was.

Mokuba finally gathered enough strength and courage to tell Seto. "You collapsed at work. It was a fright train, big brother. As soon you fell, everyone was making sure you were okay. Mrs. Hays called Domino Hospital and they brought you here," he answered as he wiped the tears on his face. "Doctor Muran has you in his care. But, you haven't said a word while you were out until now. I'm so relieved that you're okay."

"How long have I been out?" he asked. He gasped as a nurse patted his forehead with a damp cloth. Kaiba shivered at the coolness that touched his skin. Mokuba saw it and squeezed his hand to comfort him.

The door silently cracked open. A man in a white jacket stood in the shadows. The nurse applied lip ointment on the miniature fissures on Kaiba's face.

"For a month," the voice said, answering the question Kaiba had posed. "I am Simon Muran, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba has been visiting you while you were unconscious. I hate to ask you, but as you are my patient, I must. How many hours of sleep have you been getting each night?"

"About four to five. Why do you ask? I must leave soon; I have a corporation to run." Seto growled.

"Just as I thought. I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave yet. Mr. Kaiba, you are suffering from fatigue, both mental and physical. In other words, your body has fallen into complete exhaustion. I figured your stress factors include your work, school, and starvation if you haven't been eating well lately. I must keep you here for 48 hours for observation. During that time, we'll get you enrolled for this school year. For now, how about you try eating something."

"Listen, Doc. I may be a genius, but would it be too much to ask for you to speak a language I can understand?" Kaiba growled. Simon seemed to be pondering how best to explain it. Mokuba spoke up.

"Remember the times your computer froze?"

"Yeah. They happened when I didn't expect it."

"Well, that's what Dr. Muran is trying to say. You're like a computer and your motherboard decides to shut down…without you knowing it."

"Fine…I'll stay. But if you run any tests on me, you'll be sorry. Got it?" he growled. Mokuba got up and left with Dr. Muran. "Mokuba, where are you going?"

"To have a word with Dr. Muran. Then I'm going to Kaiba Corp."

_Why does that name sound familiar? Could he be Yami's Siamun reincarnate? _Seto wondered as the nurse held a spoon full of applesauce in front of his mouth. He sighed in disgust._ I hate being fed. Next time, I'll do it myself, or I will refuse to eat. Then again, that isn't a good idea. _Feeling hungry, Seto ate his meal. Then, he went back to sleep.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 5: Recommended

_Ash Black goes to Domino High to register. While there, she meets Simon Muran and hears a little about Seto Kaiba. She forces the principal to allow her to work after school. At Turtle Game Shop, she meets Mokuba Kaiba, who guides her to a new job._

A/N: Just what Kaiba needed...a dream in hocus-pocus.I can't tell you anything of whatis going to happen though...but I cansay that Kaiba and Joey's rivalry will continue.Review!


	5. Recommended

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By Ash Kaiba

Ash Kaiba: Welcome to the fifth chapter! I'm sorry it took a while to post, but a computer with an attitude problem can determine that.

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, as well as the many minor original characters that pop up from time to time.

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 4: Dream

_Kaiba relives an attack by a man after him. He learns a little about his ancient life as a priest. Then, he learns something about Kanika, the mage warrior at his door. Kaiba wakes up with confusion as Mokuba is celebrating that his brother is finally awake. Annoyed, Kaiba is held for observation for forty-eight hours._

**Chapter 5: Recommended**

It was nearing the end of August. Japan's summer break was coming to an end. Ash stood at her new school's entrance. Her mind was supposed to focus on her enrollment, but kept returning to the dream she'd had ever since she moved to Japan. It actually started when she met Bakura. It was the dream where a man named Seth nearly kissed her, but was swallowed in a dark void. Still, she was there to enroll and talk to the principal about her after school job. The sun was rising in the east, which gave the sky a hint of pink. Behind her, a red Ford Mustang pulled in. A man stepped out of the driver's side. His black hair was neatly combed back, allowing his blue eyes to show. He walked in as Ash held the door. _He's an Egyptian!_ She thought to herself. Slowly, she strolled inside, but the man waited for her at the set of doors.

"Did you come to enroll?" he asked. Ash nodded in confirmation. "What year are you?"

"I'm now in 10th grade, sir. Are you new, too?" she asked.

"No. I'm only here to enroll a patient. He's a senior."

"Oh. You're a doctor. Sorry." She apologized, slightly bowing as Téa had taught her to.

"It's all right. We all make mistakes." He replied as they approached the counselor's office. "You don't look like a Japanese person. Are you an American?"

"Yes, sir, I am," she answered as they walked into the counselor's office.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked with the principal, vice-principal, and school nurse in the room with her.

"Yes. I came in enroll a patient, Mr. Seto Kaiba. I'm his doctor, Simon Muran. He is a senior. Plus, nurse, I have a doctor's note from myself stating that Mr. Kaiba needs to rest in the school infirmary. You can choose for how long and when. I just want him to rest."

"Of course, Simon," the principal answered. "I promised his brother to recommend someone like…Oh, what is her name? That new American student."

_All right…I'm going to get recommended for the job. Then, I guess I'd better talk to this Mokuba._

"Do you mean Ash Black?" Simon asked. "I also happen to be her family's doctor as well. I've heard she's in shape for the track team this year."

"That is just what we need, an American runner." The vice-principal sighed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She snapped. Then, she slapped her face. Her and her sharp tongue had done it again. Instead of remaining silent, Ash added on, "I happen to know about computers. I might as well talk to this Mokuba and get this over with."

"Who are you? If you're enrolling, I need your name," the counselor ordered.

"Fine. Black is the name. You know, Ash Black, the American runner for the Domino Track team."

Silence fell in the room as the counselor found her transfer papers with the classes she was going to take. Ash nodded and looked at the principal. "Excuse me, Mr. Principal, but I would like a word with you alone." He nodded as he went to his office. Ash followed him in and closed the door.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"It's about an after school job."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? That is strictly…"

"Forbidden, I know. But, my father, Captain Ned Black, is working two jobs and running my family. I work to help him support us."

"What about your mother? Does she work?"

"No. She's dead and has been for years."

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

"Don't even go there. I don't want your pity," she growled.

Shaken and surprised, the principal pulled out a form and wrote her name on it. Then, he signed it on the line. He turned it towards Ash. "Sign on the 'Student Signature' line," he ordered as she took his pen. Ash signed her full name, which was Ashley Nikki Black. She looked up as he placed the paper with her records. Then, he gave her a 'work' card, which stated that she works after school. She bowed and left the office. Finally, she left the school's grounds. It was hard for her to believe she was in high school. Mae was in middle school, which had sixth to ninth grades.

_I should head for work. _She thought as a gentle rain shower started. _Mr. Mutou would be concerned if I didn't show. Dad has a day off, so no Mae for today, I hope. Anyway, where's Bakura? I called him this morning to meet me here. Argh… He must be busy with that Kathryn Takemura girl. I wanted to talk to him about Kaiba Corp. I don't need Dad knowing about it. What does Mr. Mutou know of the company and its runners, the Kaiba brothers? Well, whoever they are, something is telling me that trouble may strike at any corner._

**_At the Turtle Game Shop…_**

"Any luck finding a personal assistant for your brother, Mokuba?" Solomon asked. "And how is he?"

"Seto just woke up yesterday evening. So far, he's okay, but he doesn't like being restricted to a bed. As for the personal assistant, I'm not having any luck at all."

_Ring…ring. _The doorbell sounded as a person walked in. Yugi turned to face him and smiled. "Ash, you're here! Grandpa and I thought you would never show up!"

"I have to work you know, Yugi. Besides, I like working here. It's fun seeing all the kids run back and forth like maniacs," she chuckled. Mokuba's painful gaze caught her eyes. Ash looked at him and felt sorry for him. Then, a vision emerged in her mind, which revealed his pain. His sad voice filled her mind with the image.

_How is he? Seto, are you truly okay? I waited forever to see you up and walking, but you're on strict bed rest. All those times I offered to help you, you refused. Seto, why can't you accept the fact that you need to rest?_

_I don't get it… He's all worried about this Seto guy in the hospital. Could he be the same…Nah, he can't be... Or can he?_ Ash flinched as the vision disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? My big brother is in the hospital, where I so I hardly ever get to see him. He's the only family I've got." Mokuba sniffed.

"I'm sorry, really. I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

"Really?" Mokuba gasped.

"My mother died when Mae was only about two years old. She was… Argh, I can't say it, but I knew her very well." Ash explained. "Since her death, my father and I both have to work to earn enough money to support us."

"Ash, I'm…" Yugi paused.

"It's okay. Really, you guys. It happened a long time ago." She replied, suddenly toughening up.

"Maybe you could get Seto to soften up. Anyway, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, the Game Commissioner at Kaiba Corp."

"Pleasure to meet you. Mae has been saying a LOT of things about you. Well, the name's Ash Black." Ash greeted. "As I understand it, you still have that job opening."

"Well, I was looking for a guy, but…"

"She just wants to help, Mokuba," Solomon answered. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Mokuba smiled. "Follow me."

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 6: Another Dream

_Kaiba is drawn into the realm of the Egyptian gods, where he meets Ra, Egypt's sun and supreme god. He learns that he previous dream was in fact a memory. Kaiba finds out that a man named Heishin had an evil plot and he was the key to it. Ra tells Kaiba there is a chance if he finds Kanika._

Ash Kaiba: Sorry! But my beta reader is a little pokey. So, please be patient with Chapter 6. Yet, review anyway.


	6. Another Dream

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show, manga and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, Mae Black, and all other characters not from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 5: Recommended

_Ash registers for school and meets Seto Kaiba's doctor. When she returns to work, Mokuba Kaiba is there. Understanding how he is feeling, Ash decides to apply for the job as Kaiba's personal assistant._

**Chapter 6: Another Dream**

**Bold Underline—Ra**

Italics—Seto's dream

_Italic Underline_­—Seto's thoughts

Plain Text—Seto

**Seto, awaken and rise. There is something I want to show you.**

_Seto rolled over onto his side and continued to sleep. The man bent down and nudged him. As stubborn as he could be, he remained asleep. The man sighed softly and pushed some of Seto's hair away from his eyes. Seto couldn't resist the sensation of the man's fingers in his hair; everything in his body stopped, except for one thing. He suddenly felt a darkness creep into his mind. The man felt it and pinched Seto. He snapped awake with his eyes a little darker than before. The man looked at him in shock._

**Who did this to you? It would have to be someone who wants to control a demigod, like you.**

_What does he mean? What is a demigod? Seto wondered as the man wiped his forehead with a wet cloth. He watched the man with every ounce of energy he had. He seems very nice, but…how can I trust him? The man removed his hood to reveal a hawk head. His golden eyes looked like they came off a tomb's wall. He kneeled over Seto with his eyes scanning Seto's body._

**Seto, you should conserve your energy. You will need it later.**

"How do you know my name?" _he whispered tiredly to his strange advisor._

**I have watched over you for 5,000 years, Seto. You were the son of Priest Akhenaden and Nakia in Egypt. I am the sun god, Ra. And I have chosen you to walk the earth in my stead.**

"A priest, my 'real' father? Priest Akhenaden…I thought my father's name was Daniel,"_ Seto murmured. Then, he added. _"You want me? Not Yugi, but me?"

**Yes, your present father, who carried out some of the powers and characteristics that you possessed in the past. Your blue eyes and brown hair were some characteristics that I had to magically choose for your destiny, both times,** _Ra answered, ignoring his last question._

_What does he know about destiny? How does he know about my past? He wondered. Then, he suddenly recalled his previous dream._ _Seto looked into the bowl of water beside the bed. His reflection showed him ocean blue eyes that tossed in anger. In front of his eyes, bangs of dirt impeded his view. Finally, he remembered Yami's spiked red hair with blond bangs, streaking his hair and hanging in his face. Siamun's soft blue eyes locked onto his. The tan turban rested on his head. He stood to be a couple inches shorter than Yami. Beside Yami, the warrior towered over him. She was just a few inches shorter than Seto. Her dirty blond hair shined a strange black radiance. Her frosty blue eyes were hard and difficult to read. Seto looked into them and saw his reflection. Who is she? Suddenly, he felt drained._

_Ra hovered around his body. Sweat poured down from his forehead. Seto gasped for breath as Ra wiped his skin. The shadows inside him stirred as they fed on his anger, hatred, and sadness. Suddenly, an image of Mokuba flashed through his mind and they stopped. For once in his life, Seto felt afraid. The more fear he felt; the more his uncertainty grew. Then, he looked up at Ra. The supreme Egyptian god stood at Seto's height. As Seto studied him, he realized that he and Ra had a lot in common. Both of them were muscular and intelligent. Still, something was bothering him. If he was Ra's chosen, then what was Mokuba? Seto and Mokuba were Daniel's sons, but what were they in the past? He couldn't imagine them being separate in the past after spending all of Mokuba's life together in the present._

**You and Mokuba were brothers in the past. However, Mokuba and your sister were born from your mother's second husband.** _He explained to Seto, raising Seto's head. _**But something happened that I didn't expect. The three of you didn't care about the powers you possessed, and will again soon. You all loved each other very much. Then one day, you were separated from them, which hurt you all. I know what happened to you. I know the pain you went through: your rough times as a student for the man that left you at your birth. I sent a monster that you know quite well to protect you. **

"What about Heishin? I heard that name in my dream," _Seto questioned. _"What monster?"

**Stay silent and listen so you might understand. What you saw earlier was a memory, not a dream. When you started training to become a priest, it was your father that took you in. When you were older, you got accepted into the Dark Shrine. Heishin was the high mage at the time. However, Heishin had different plans for you. While coaching you, he discovered your destiny and power. He learned that you are able to summon any dragon-type monster.**

"Like my Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" h_e asked with Ra nodding. _

**That was when he decided to give you the Millennium Rod, as your father had the Millennium Eye. He waited until the night you allowed your sister to escape from the Rod. Then, he took you over. Your sister fled to a commoner's home. It ended up being the same place where you and Heishin stayed for the week. Everyone in the village waited for your counsel, but when they addressed you, you ignored them. That told your sister that something bad had happened to you. As Heishin was eating dinner, she took the Rod and gave it to you. You regained your mind, but Heishin found out and forced you to give the Rod back to him. He was so fed up with you that he sent part of your mind to the Shadow Realm.**

_Seto gasped in disbelief. How can one man do all that to me? Then, a question struck his young mind. _"Who was Yami's trusted warrior?"

**Do you mean the mage warrior of Pharaoh Atemu? She was your woman, Kanika. You two were together after you met Kisara and left the Dark Shrine. She also attended Heishin's classes at the Dark Shrine. Unlike you, she learned to fight at the Pharaoh's palace as well. The two of you fell in love when you were young. Like you, Kanika was able to summon any dragon-type monster and transfer its attack power into her weapon. Her most preferred weapons are the sword and the bow.**

"How do you know all of this? Do you know the meanings of my name?"

**Do you remember what I said, Seto? I watched over you. And yes, I do know the meanings of your name. Your name, Seto, means 'Dragon's Keeper' and also means 'Turmoil.' However, I must warn you that 'Dragon's Keeper' is your divine name. If anyone with magic says it, you will automatically be entranced or fall to ground** (A/N: think Kagome and Inuyasha from the aníme series _Inuyasha_)**. Now, Mokuba means 'Dear Brother' and 'Dragon's Brother.' Your sister's name means 'pure.'**_ Ra explained to him. His amber eyes locked onto Seto's. They showed the love he had been receiving from and giving to Mokuba. However, they also gave the love he had been missing for years. _**I have a job for you, my Chosen. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about what you are supposed to do now. I want you to find Yami's Paladin of the Blue-Eyes.**

"All of this is real. I never believed any of it until now," _Seto whispered as Ra lightly 'pecked' Seto's forehead. "_Why?"

**I must go now, my chosen. Rest…**_ Ra gently whispered into Seto's ear. Sleep started to claim him once more. Just before he was completely asleep, Seto Kaiba watched the Egyptian god transform into a falcon and disappear into the dark mist._

_**At the Kaiba Mansion…**_

Seto stirred in his soft bed. The snow white sheets covered his pale body. A fluffy white pillow cushioned his weary head. His chest rose and fell in a perfect rhythm. Wine colored velvet curtains hung from three sides of his bed. A blanket rested at the end of the bed. The closed window blocked the night wind from blowing in. A tank of sleeping gas stood by the bed with the mask on the nightstand. Beside his nightstand, a brown leather chair stood at the bedside. A boy, who only stood to Seto's stomach, sat in the chair with his hand holding Seto's. The boy's raven hair was untamed. Soft, violet irises watched his brother.

"Come on, big bro. Please…wake up."

"You should go to bed, Master Mokuba," one of the many maids told him. "I promise, sir, I will let you know if he awakes."

"Thank you," Mokuba replied as he left Seto's room.

The maid watched her young master leave. Then, she turned her attention toward the elder Kaiba brother. He was still sleeping, though not peacefully; her master's face showed signs of restlessness. She sat down in the leather chair. Gently, she pushed some of his bangs out of his face. Her boss seemed to relax, which was unusual. Under her bonnet, her red hair flared to life by the light of the oil lamp on the nightstand. Seto yawned and rubbed his head on the pillow. His eyelids slowly fluttered open and closed. "Master Seto. You're in your room, sir."

"Miss Rane…where is…Mokuba? Where is…" He moaned as he gradually woke up. Seto had memorized every servant's voice in the mansion; that was how he knew it was Miss Rane.

"Just sleep, sir," Ms. Rane answered as Kaiba struggled to fall back asleep. "Master Mokuba is in bed."

"Good… Very…" He sighed back to sleep. Kaiba had dark circles under his eyes. Sweat seeped down his face as Ms. Rane wiped his forehead. Every servant in the mansion knew his diagnosis. They were as determined as Mokuba to make sure that Seto pulled through his condition.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 7: To the Museum

_Ash seeks help from Yugi, but is sent to meet Ishizu Ishtar at the Domino Museum. She learns more about Ancient Egypt, and a 'missing artifact' is mentioned to her. Ash learns that she is the Paladin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ishizu tells her that she must save the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes. Who is the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Where is the 'missing artifact?'_


	7. To the Museum

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, and all the other original characters.

Ash Kaiba: Welcome to Chapter 7! Sorry for all the italics in the last chapter, but Kaiba was dreaming. Okay? Well, enjoy.

_Previously in_ **When Destines Collide**: _Chapter 6: Another Dream_

_Kaiba learns that Ra has 'chosen' him to walk the earth in his stead. But in order to save his soul, Kaiba has to find Kanika at all costs. He starts to believe what Yugi has been telling him since Battle City._

**Chapter 7: To the Museum**

"What are her measurements?" Mrs. Hays asked in Italian.

"What?" Ash asked, able to understand the language thanks to her many years of foreign language classes in America.

"Sorry. My Italian blood got me there. Everything is ready," Mrs. Hays replied.

"Okay." Ash stated, confused by the comment. It seemed to have come from a movie, or something. (A/N: Just thought that I'd put that comment in there. If you don't know what movie it came from, it's _Master of Disguise._)

"You start tomorrow after school. All you do is what Mr. Mokuba has yet to do. Well, good night."

"Good night." Ash replied as she left for her apartment. Then, she changed her mind. The moon shined in its first quarter phase. On these nights, Ash always felt drawn to the celestial force of the sun and moon. The moonlight reflected off her star and moon earrings. A necklace hung around her neck and rested on her chest. On it was an Egyptian artifact that was dragon-shaped. It was important to Ash because her mother had given it to her. All she knew about her mother was that she had been Egyptian. Her father was an American. Mae had inherited all her characteristics from their father. Ash, however, had inherited her traits from her mother. The only thing she had from her father was her dirty blond hair.

_I'm going to tell to Yugi about my dream. I'm getting tired of keeping this a secret. May be Yugi can make some things clear,_ Ash thought to herself as she walked.

Thankfully, the Turtle Game Shop was nearby. As Ash approached the shop's door, she read the "Closed" sign. Still, she walked in, knowing that the door was unlocked. Mr. Mutou was a short, gray haired man who always wore a bandana on his head. He was the one who had originally taught Yugi how to play Duel Monsters. Because of him, Ash improved her American deck even more, making it a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't standing behind the glass counter, as he did during the day. She ventured behind the counter to a door in the back right corner. Ash politely knocked, and the knob turned as the door swung open. Mr. Mutou stood behind the door.

"Ash, please come in," he greeted as she stepped into their living room.

"Thanks. Mr. Mutou, is Yugi around? I wish to speak to him."

"Ho, ho, he is in his room, Ash. How about you go on up." The old man chuckled. Ash smiled at him. Mr. Mutou always seemed cheerful. There was one day, though, where he had been rather quiet, as he had heard about Seto Kaiba's serious condition from Mokuba. Since then, he made occasional calls to the Kaiba Mansion to see if Kaiba was all right. As far as he knew, Kaiba had been sleeping all day. Mr. Mutou reminded the house servants to make sure he ate. On this day, he grinned at her as she climbed the staircase. She knew Yugi's room was on the left side of the hall. She knocked on his door. Yugi opened it, and his eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't his grandfather.

"Ash! What a surprise! Come on in!"

"Yugi, I need your advice," she said. Suddenly, the room started to grow cold. Ash looked by Yugi and saw someone taller than him. The young man stood by Yugi and, despite the height difference, looked like he could have been Yugi's twin. "Who is he?"

**Apparently, Yugi, your friend can see me,** the person replied to Yugi. Then, he looked at Ash.** When you ask Yugi for help, you also talk to me. I am Yami, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle**.** He can't hide anything from me.**

"Yeah. Ash, is something wrong?" Yugi asked her with eyes full of concern.

"It's my dream, Yugi," Ash answered. She saw the Spirit nod and Yugi visibly relaxed. "It's been coming to me every night, since the night I first met Bakura."

**Who is in this dream? Please, Ash, tell us what happened.**

"I don't know much about him, except his name. It's, like, scratched into my mind."

"What was his name?" Yugi asked, like he was hoping it wasn't somebody he knew.

**Ash, we can't help you if you don't tell us.**

"His name is Seth. I think he looks a lot like that Kaiba you keep talking about. In my dream, he tried to kiss me, but was sucked in by a dark void. That's all I know."

"KAIBA?" Yugi harshly whispered. The Spirit of the Puzzle looked down at him. He knew Yugi was trying to figure out Ash's true identity.

**Yugi,** he addressed, **you shouldn't worry about that now. I know it is possible that Ash had some sort of involvement in my past. But, for now, we need to leave Kaiba out of this. He is already in a great deal of pain and won't believe what I tell him.**

_You're right, Yami. I'll try talking to him tomorrow at school. He probably believes now._

"I don't know how I can help, Ash. May be you should go to the museum and talk to Ishizu Ishtar," Yugi suggested. "Sorry, I wish I had more to tell you."

"You don't have to. It is okay, Yugi. Maybe this Ishizu Ishtar has some answers for me. See ya later," Ash thanked them, and left. Mr. Mutou watched her walk past him. When he saw her determination, he left her alone. She mentally thanked him for understanding as she jogged out the door. Ash stopped when she reached her bike. She allowed her lungs to fill up with the night's air as her helmet clicked under her neck. Slowly, Ash straddled the end of the seat between her legs. She prepared the pedals for take off. Then, she rode away.

The streets were less crowded that early in the morning. Of course, Ash was thankful that Mrs. Hays had allowed her to rest while comparing the applications. The Domino Museum was near the plaza, so Ash knew where it was. She had memorized where everything was in the town. One day while exploring the town, she had stumbled across the Kaiba Manor. After that day, she had stayed away from the place. She had never wanted to go there until now. Ash was starting to feel concern for the other Kaiba brother, the one she hadn't met nor wanted to meet any time soon. Surprised with her sudden thought, she fixed her mind to focus on the museum. After a long ride, she finally made it. Uncertain of what awaited her, Ash climbed the stairs with great caution. The doors were unlocked as if someone was expecting her to come. She walked in with her hands curled into fists.

"I was expecting you, Ash Black." A calm, smooth voice replied. Ash scanned the room for the source, determined to find it. "You seek answers to your dream. Don't worry; I have foreseen it with the Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh? Egypt hasn't had a king for years. Who are you and who is your king?"

"My king is Pharaoh Yami, Ash. For my brothers, Marik, and Odion, I am Ishizu Ishtar." The woman answered. She was dressed in a long, tan dress and black high heels. Golden bracelets and anklets shined in the light. Two parts of her night-black hair were in gold wires. Her dress was held in place by a gold satin belt with chains hanging down. A gold collar stood near her neck. Her blue eyes kindly looked down at Ash.

"So…you're Ishizu. If you have foreseen me coming, then why didn't you come to me?"

"Ash, I do not possess the power of Yugi's Millennium Necklace. The answer is in your heart," she answered before turning away. Then, she added, "It was destiny that brought you here, Ash. Come. I will at least clear some things up for you."

Ash followed her. Ishizu kind of represented her mother, but she decided not to think about it. Comparing one of the living to one of the dead was too much for her. Ishizu led her through the exhibit, explaining each artifact. "There is one artifact that no archeologist has found. It is said to have a dragon on a garnet heart with a sword sticking through it. According to legends, this artifact was a gift from the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to his love, the Paladin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But, other legends say that it was left with the Paladin when her mother left her. This artifact is also said to help archeologists with the 'son of Ra' mystery." Finally, silence hung in the air. Ash quickly looked at her necklace. Two men waited for them. One was a light blonde haired boy and the other man had a black ponytail on a shaved head. The younger boy looked at them. His hard purple eyes pierced Ash's skin.

"Marik, Odion, what brings you here?"

"Sister, you know Seto Kaiba, don't you?" Marik growled at her. Ishizu nodded. "Well, he's suffering from exhaustion. There has to be something you can do."

"No, Marik. Seto Kaiba is suffering from something beyond our comprehension. Only the Paladin can aid him," Ishizu answered with confidence.

"First, we wait for the Pharaoh's return and now we must wait for this Paladin?" Marik yelled in anger. Ash could tell that he didn't like this. Marik so far was cursed with a short temper. Plus, he had said 'Seto Kaiba.' She remembered Yugi's tales of the guy and his younger brother Mokuba. She wondered if that was the Kaiba that she hadn't met yet.

_Suffering from something beyond our comprehension? Could that be the void that Seth fell into?_ Ash wondered as Odion and Marik argued. She looked down at her necklace again. Then, she looked at Ishizu. "How do you know about the Paladin? What is this Paladin's power?"

"First things first," she answered. "What happened in your dream?"

"I've been having this dream every night. It's about a man named Seth. He is about to kiss me when he is sucked into this void of darkness," Ash answered as Marik and Odion watched her. "He called me by some name that I don't understand."

"What did he call you?"

"Kanika." She replied. The Ishtars collectively flinched in shock.

"Ishizu, do you think that she is…?" Odion gasped. He was clothed in black with a purple cape over his shoulders. He had dark forest green eyes that locked onto people as he spoke to them. Then he asked, "Is Seto Kaiba all right?"

"For now, Odion, yes. Later on, the danger inside him may consume his soul. As for the Paladin, Ash may be of her line. Come, Ash. If you are the Paladin, I have more to show you," Ishizu requested as Ash followed her down the stairs. "Tell me, Ash. Do you believe in destiny? If you do, something is about to happen. Something of great importance." She replied as the light came on. "Behold, Ash, the true origin of Duel Monsters."

"I can't believe this." Ash whispered in awe. Before her stood many tablets that were kept separate from the exhibit. "I believe in destiny, but this is insane. What is going to happen that is of such great importance?" Ishizu walked to a tablet.

"Ash, you aren't the only one who has seen these tablets. Two others were here before you. Look at this one for the answer." Ishizu instructed, saving the question for later. Ash looked at it. On the tablet, she saw the Millennium Puzzle with three monsters. Below that inscription were two men fighting each other. She figured that the one with the Puzzle was the Pharaoh. The other reminded her of the Seth from her dream.

"Yami and Seth!" She exclaimed. Ishizu, Marik, and Odion looked at her in surprise. Ash stared at the tablet while her mind decoded the text. She understood all of it. A scene from the past flashed in her mind and suddenly vanished. "Yugi and Kaiba were here. I don't know how, but I can feel their presence in this room. But… How can I understand the text on the tablet?"

"Ash, you must be careful." Ishizu warned her. Ash looked at her in surprise. "The same darkness is also after you. You must find the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and fast." She warned again as she left. Ash gasped in shock. "He needs your help, Paladin. And he can help you uncover your past. Ash, I know your favorite monster is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was in the past. Please don't think of this as a coincidence."

Ash watched Ishizu leave. Then, she decided to go back to work. She left the museum with Ishizu's warnings in her mind. _"The same darkness is also after you."_

_**At Yugi's house…**_

_We should've gone with her, Yami. What if something bad happens to her?_ Yugi cried as the Spirit stood by him.

**Yugi, we have known Ash for a month. If something bad does happen, she can take care of herself. Anyway, she had to go alone. Now, we all need to stay with her.**

Why?

**Something is telling me that she is in grave danger.**

_Is Kaiba protected from this evil? You know that in his weakened state, our enemy can get to him with ease. And when are we going to tell Ash about the Rare Hunters? She has to know as much as I want to know their purpose this time._

**Yugi…I said to leave Kaiba out of this. His disbelief is probably enough to save him. You can tell Ash at the right time. For now, Yugi, focus on your friends and grandfather. Good luck in trying to talk to Kaiba tomorrow,** Yami answered as he went back into the Puzzle.

Yugi touched the Puzzle, hoping Yami was right. He didn't want to lose Ash, nor did he want to lose the rich businessman, Kaiba. Deepdown, Yugi considered Kaiba a friend. Yugi knew, however, that Kaiba said friends and friendship held him down. However, he had often gone out of his way to help Yugi. One example was when Yugi had been forced to deal with Marik and the Rare Hunters. That time, he had faced a mime named Strings. Marik had equipped Strings with an Egyptian god card called Slifer, the Sky Dragon. Mokuba and Kaiba had appeared when he was starting to lose hope. Kaiba had figured out Slifer's one major flaw. Then, he had given Yugi a big hint. Yugi had understood, and had used Strings' Revival Jam to keep Strings drawing three cards each time Slifer attacked the blob until he had run out of cards to draw. Smiling at this memory, Yugi wondered if perhaps Kaiba didn't really believe everything he said. Then, Yugi paused as he heard the door hit the bell.

"Yo, Yugi!"

Yugi grinned as he ran down the stairs. In the shop, Joey, Tristan, and Téa waited for him. Then, another person walked in. "Ash!" He cheered. Ash grinned as she grabbed the dust cloth and started working. _I hope everything went well with Ishizu._

"Yugi, do you want to know what we heard?" Tristan quizzed with Joey giving the blank look. Téa joined him as she looked at him. "Ash, you got the job. Your experience with technology really impressed Mokuba."

"Oh ho ho, congratulations, Ash," Mr. Mutou cheered as he got off the phone.

"Who called, Grandpa?" Yugi asked as his grandpa turned around.

"It was Mokuba. He told me that Ash has the job, but also that Kaiba is going to school tomorrow."

"WHAT? HE'S GOING TO SCHOOL IN THE CONDITION HE'S IN?" Joey screamed. "He should stay at home!"

"But his doctor gave the nurse a note stating that Kaiba can rest in the infirmary," Ash added as she dusted the glass cabinet. "I know because I enrolled at the same time his doctor enrolled him."

"Oh…" Joey sighed. "I just hope we don't end up in 'his' class again."

"Joey, give the poor guy a break," Téa snapped at him. Ash and Mr. Mutou looked at her in surprise. "Just be thankful that Kaiba hasn't gone insane."

"True…"

"How can someone like him go crazy?" Ash questioned.

"Mokuba told us the story. They lost their parents when they were young. Kaiba's mom died after Mokuba was born. His dad was killed in a car accident. Later on, Mokuba was kidnapped by Pegasus, and he challenged Kaiba to a Duel over his brother's soul. There was one condition: if they were to use Kaiba's duel disks, Mokuba would have made Pegasus' moves. Kaiba declined and they dueled on the regular arena. Pegasus eventually won and 'sealed' Kaiba's soul in a card. Later on, the Big Five trapped him in his own virtual reality game; the only problem was that they had reprogrammed it. The game was made to destroy his mind," Téa explained.

"Then, during the Battle City finals, a creep named Noah appeared. He put us through a lot of trouble with the Big Five again, not to mention his daddy," Tristan added. "We don't know what he put Kaiba and Mokuba through, but it was enough to get Kaiba mad. At one point, Noah brainwashed Mokuba and turned him against Kaiba. That fired him up even more. When he was dueling against Noah with Mokuba, Yugi gave Kaiba a hint and he summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That monster broke Mokuba out of Noah's control. Finally, that little jerk turned the brothers to stone."

"D-, Tristan! Don't remind me!" Joey snapped at his friend. Tristan had a spike of brown hair in the front of his head. He was wearing a black jacket over his white T-shirt. The two started arguing, and Ash chuckled. It was just so funny to see them fight. But, like all fights, this shortly ended. "Alright, ya got me. If I see dat guy tomorrow, I'm not gonna say a word ta him." Joey snorted with everyone laughing. Then, he laughed at himself.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the_ **When Destinies Collide** _Saga_: Chapter 8: First Day

_Ash Black and Seto Kaiba meet for the first time. Kaiba senses power in her. Joey gets defensive of his friend._

Ash Kaiba: Like I've warn you in Chapter 1, Joey is a potty mouth. Thankfully, he only curses when the time is right. Review please. And thanks for reading.


	8. First Day

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, as well as all the (many) original characters our strange little minds have cooked up.

Ash Kaiba: Welcome back! I know that at the end of chapter 7 Kaiba was naughty, but what do you expect? That was Kaiba there. Like he'll listen. Enjoy.

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 7: To the Museum

_Ash Black meets the Ishtars and learns that they are waiting for 'her.' An artifact that was given to her five thousand years ago by the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes or her mother was never found. Ash returns to the Turtle Game Shop and learns that she got the Kaiba Corp job. She also learns a bit about Kaiba from Téa and Tristan._

**Chapter 8: First Day**

Ash and her friends walked into the school's courtyard. Students were everywhere. Some were talking with their friends or reading. She looked at the group and noticed Joey wasn't with them. Then, someone yelled at them.

"Look, Yug…No hands!" Joey yelled from his bicycle. He was showing off what Ash had taught him over the summer. Ash watched its red frame reflect the morning sun. Everyone who was watching him laughed. She was thankful that she could hear Joey from the windows of her classroom, 1-B. Her classroom was also used for Yugi and his friends, and it had once held Mr. Unfortunate himself, Seto Kaiba.

Suddenly, every student fell silent as a black vehicle pulled into the school parking lot. The windows were tinted, making it impossible to see inside the car. A man in a suit stepped out and opened the back door. He held out his hand. A lily-white hand grabbed his. The man pulled as a boy in the Domino High uniform climbed out. The boy was entirely white with a messy mop of brown hair on his head. The man shook his head in exasperation as he fixed his employer's hair. Ash watched the newcomer with caution as the man got back in and left. The boy turned around and slowly walked toward Yugi and the gang. He limped as if he'd had leg surgery or was too tired to really care.

"Good morning, Yugi…Wheeler," he grunted as his skin tried to absorb some of the sun's rays. "Pleasant day now, isn't it?" he asked as he looked at the sky. His eyes shined beautifully in the sunlight, like clear sapphires. Ash could tell he was trying to be as pleasant as he could.

"Shaddup, Rich Boy. You should be in bed or something," Joey growled as the boy glared him down.

"Good morning, Kaiba. Are you sure your body is up to this?" Yugi asked as Ash questionably looked at him. The man Kaiba was suspicious and might be dangerous. She couldn't tell if he was pulling Yugi's leg.

"The last thing I need, Yugi, is your concern. I get enough of it from Mokuba. And Wheeler, shut your pie hole," Kaiba growled. The entire student body turned away, pretending to mind their own business. Yugi was surprised to see that Kaiba was nothing but skin and bone; only a small amount of body fat and muscle remained, as if he had suffered from a wasting illness that had eaten away at his body. "What's this, Yugi? A new addition to the gang?" Kaiba growled again. His head was cocked up a bit. It was still enough to make Ash distrust him. She glared into his eyes, although he was looking at Yugi.

"I said shut up, Kaiba!" Joey growled right back. He stood in his spot while cracking his knuckles. His hard gaze locked onto Kaiba's. "Listen up, Kaiba! You're going down!" Joey yelled as he threw a punch to Kaiba's face. The rich boy stood there as it came close. He couldn't see it, of course, to be able to dodge it. After the impact, Kaiba was rubbing his cheek. "Ha…got ya, Rich Boy."

"You're lucky, Wheeler, that I'm being closely monitored by the school faculty," Kaiba groaned in his throat. His hands held Joey by his shirt collar. "I'm just lucky you only gave me a bruise."

"Uh…ya are?"

"What happened, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Just stay out of it, Yugi."

"You two know each other?" Ash finally butted in.

Kaiba looked down at her from the corner of his eye. _She's just like Kanika. Is she the one Ra wants me to find? Who is she?_ He wondered as an image of Kanika appeared in his mind. Then, he turned his attention to Mr. Tundra, his teacher, who was making his way toward the group.

"What is going on?" he yelled at the group. He looked over at Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" He then turned to Joey. "Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba is not well. He could get seriously hurt. Detentions will be given out to anyone who hits him."

"I…um…"

"That's right. Stutter in guilt," Mr. Tundra barked.

"Um…Mr. Tundra, I actually deserved that. I called him a 'flying monkey' during the Battle City tournament," Kaiba sort of bluffed.

"Oh…why didn't you say so? All right then, this is a warning, Mr. Wheeler."

Joey sighed as Mr. Tundra left to police another group. "Why did ya do that, Kaiba?"

"Because I actually did deserve it," Kaiba hissed. His eyes tossed like ocean waves during a storm. Then, he relaxed and looked back at Yugi. "Who is your new friend, Yugi?"

_Obviously he is trying to be friendly, but that won't work,_ Ash mentally growled.

"Kaiba, this is Ash. Ash, this is my friend, Kaiba," Yugi introduced with a smile.

"I don't need your '_friendship'_, Yugi," Kaiba growled in anger. "You know I believe friends hold me down." _Yugi doesn't know I'm lying. I should tell him everything. Mokuba won't understand and Yugi is good at keeping secrets. I hope I can 'trust' him with this one,_ he thought as he held out his dead hand. "Pleasure to meet you. You **have** to be Ash Black, the War of the Roses champion."

Shaking her head, Ash took his hand and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine. It's really an honor to meet you." As she tried to take it back, her hand was caught in an iron grip. Kaiba appeared to be staring at her white T-shirt. Over it was the boy's blue school jacket. She looked down, remembering that she was wearing the jacket because the school store had run out of girls' uniforms in her size, and wasn't expecting another shipment until after the start of the school year. Ash tugged on a lock of Kaiba's bangs to bring him to his senses without punching him, but it failed.

"Kaiba! Kai…ba…" Yugi's voice faded away. "Kai…ba…"

_Who is she? I feel a strange energy from her necklace. Is she 'the one' I seek? Her power seems to be sleeping, waiting for the right moment to awaken,_ Kaiba sensed through her hand. Suddenly, he snapped into reality. Feeling drained, Kaiba fell onto his left knee. Sweat slowly seeped its way through his skin. He gasped for breath as Joey and Tristan rushed to his side and Yugi kneeled in front of him. Téa and Ash stood a few feet back. Ash watched him with a glare that Kaiba couldn't find words to describe.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" Yugi panicked as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm fine, Yugi. See you in class," He muttered as the students flooded the halls.

_**Classroom 1-B…**_

"All right, class. I would like to introduce to you another new student," a happy blonde cooed.

_Just great…a crazy female teacher._ Ash flinched.

"Class, this is Ashley Black. She just moved here from America."

Her temper snapped. "THE TRANSCRIPT SAYS ASH!"

Her teacher glared hard at her. A counselor was sitting in the room, surveying the students on their first day of classes. He wore the traditional black suit with a tie. His white hair hung above his bangs.

"That was inappropriate." He paused. Ash let her head drop. "But, Miss Chono, her transcript does say that she enrolled as **_Ash_** Black." He stood up and walked toward the door. But, before leaving, he stopped in front of Ash. "I have heard about your records. I will not tolerate anything from you, gangster or not."

Ash kept her head down. His final words cut her to the bone.

"Why don't you sit in between Miss Dunedin and Miss Takemura," Ms. Chono said while pointing to the empty seat. Ash followed her finger without a sound. The stares of her new classmates scared her. She knew they couldn't see her tattoos, but the stares… She was about to die from stares. At least Kathryn was close.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in_ _the_ **When Destinies Collide** _Saga:_ Chapter 9: Shadow Act

_Mr. Tundra gives the seniors their first lesson on Egyptian mythology. Kaiba gets into a fight. The shadows within Kaiba act up, eating his anger. Yugi and Tristan take him outside. Will Yugi get drawn into the conflict?_

Ash Kaiba: Well, if I remember right, this is the shortest chapter I've ever typed on Word. Oh, well. I post and you review. I shall bug my "editor" (referring to Katie Mae the beta reader) for more chapters. Thanks for reading.


	9. Shadow Act

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, and everyone else not seen in the manga or anime.

Note: Just a reminder that "floods" means years, since Egyptians measured years by recording when the Nile River flooded its banks every spring.

Ash Kaiba: This is the nineth chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I had a test to study for. Fun, fun. Anyway...enjoy!

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 8: First Day

_Kaiba and Ash meet. Ash doubts Kaiba's motives (though they are peaceful)._

**Chapter 9: Shadow Act**

"Welcome to another exciting year of learning, students!" Mr. Tundra greeted the class. Then the teacher stared at Joey. "Mr. Wheeler, no funny faces please. Now, where was I…? Oh yes, for the time being, the principal has ordered all teachers to hand out detentions for attempts on the life and health of any injured students."

"Oh, yeah, right. Who's the hurt one?" one of the class jerks asked, making his friends laugh. If their goal was to annoy the injured person, they succeeded. Kaiba glared at them with anger in his eyes. His temper was about to be set off. "I don't see any broken arms or legs, 'Teach.'" Kaiba had had enough of the dummy. With a loud clatter, he rose out his seat and glared them in the eyes. "What, Kaiba? You've ignored us since sophomore year." He chuckled.

"You show no respect to teachers or fellow classmates. You might as well mature now before graduation. If you don't, you know what will happen," Kaiba warned. The kid didn't take his warning seriously. He stood up and stomped to the lane where Kaiba sat. The two stared each other down, neither willing to be the first to blink or look away.

"Is that so, Rich Boy? Hate to break it to you, but nobody cares what you have to say. Just because you are in charge of a multi-million dollar company doesn't give you the right to be smart with me." He sneered, poised for a punch.

_s—t! Mitchell's doin' it! _Joey mentally yelled as he watched with the rest of the class. _Uh…Kaiba seems really calm about this. What is he thinking, though? Not only is Mitchell the class jerk, he's a bully. In his condition, Kaiba is asking for a fight. I gotta do somethin'. _Joey got an idea and stood up. "Yo, Kaiba! Would your brother want you to do this?"

Kaiba remained silent. Mitchell, the bald bully, released a blow to Kaiba's chest. "Ha, ha, ha…this is your end, Kaiba! Say hello to the infirmary." He laughed as his fist flew. "What?"

"No way! He escaped from the punch! That's impossible!" His group gasped.

"He dodged it with a simple dance move," Téa replied. She looked at Kaiba. "How do you know those steps?"

Kaiba ignored her as he dodged another punch. The ease with which he dodged Mitchell's blows finally set the bully off. Mitchell came at him at full force. Mr. Tundra ran to protect Kaiba from the blow, but he was too late. Kaiba yelled in agony as he fell to his knees. Joey ran to Yugi's fallen friend. Then, he faced Mitchell. "That's it. No one's getting away with that move, Mitchell."

"Oh really, Wheeler? What are you gonna do about it? Why are you even protecting him, anyway?"

Kaiba rose to feet. "Step aside, Wheeler," he ordered. Joey was about to decline.

"Joey! Do as he says!" Yugi warned him. "It's his temper. If you don't want to get hurt, get out the way!"

_Oh, yeah. Mokuba warned us about that,_ Joey remembered as he stepped out of the way. "There ya go, Kaiba. I understand. Ya wanna face Mitchell like a man, despite your condition. You can have him," he replied as he walked away. He felt Kaiba's glare on his back as he approached his desk. Then, Kaiba grabbed Mitchell by the collar. He jabbed him in the stomach with his knee. Mitchell winced in pain as Mr. Tundra broke the two up. He handed Mitchell a detention slip. Mr. Tundra turned to Kaiba. His arm throbbed. If he weren't in his school uniform, he would've asked for an ice pack. Kaiba got back on his feet and returned to his desk. He took his right hand off of his left arm. He looked at the teacher, ignoring the pain.

"Now that that little fiasco is over, let's get back to class. The first subject of the day is history. For the entire school year, we will be doing an in-depth study of Ancient Egypt: its rise to brilliance; its many dynasties; its great inventors, mathematicians, and philosophers; and its mythology, to name a few of the topics. The first topic is the Dark Age. In this time period, Egypt was engulfed in darkness. Legends have it that Ra, the supreme Egyptian god, came to the sands of Egypt and chose a woman to give birth to his 'chosen.' After she gave birth, Ra left her specific instructions on how to raise her son. Of course, no one is sure that this happened." He paused, watching the students' pencils scratching at their notebooks. "But on to the facts. During the Dark Age, a pharaoh gave hope to his subjects…"

He went on. Kaiba listened to his voice and the lead of his classmates' pencils. Somehow, he knew what Mr. Tundra was going to say. He could hear a mental voice of his teacher in his mind. His paper was full of notes, many of them things that Mr. Tundra hadn't even said yet. That surprised the students around him. At that moment, he could hear them thinking. Kaiba wondered about his dream, when he had met Ra. Instead of thinking of it as a dream, he thought of it as a real meeting with the Egyptian sun god. Everything felt so strange; he couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. It made no sense to him. Could he be gaining his 'demigod' power?

"Okay, class, Pop quiz for bonus points. Who is the son of the god Osiris and the goddess Isis?" Mr. Tundra asked as the entire classroom moaned. "Yugi, Kaiba. Do either of you know the answer?"

"No, sir. I don't know it," Yugi answered, a look of embarrassment on his face.

As Yugi answered, Kaiba immediately knew the major gods of Egyptian mythology. It was as if he had suddenly remembered that he personally knew every one of them. He looked at the class and Mr. Tundra. His teacher was waiting for his response. "Horus," Kaiba said after a moment of hesitation. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow. Mr. Tundra congratulated him, but he didn't hear it. The darkness stirred within him as the teacher continued lecturing. Its sudden activity started to make Kaiba light-headed and dizzy. Voices blurred into one mess, which forced him to separate the sounds until he found the one to which he wanted to listen. Then, someone pulled him out of his seat.

"Come on, Kaiba. I'm taking you outside," A voice replied. It sounded deep and forbidden to him. However, he caught a glance of the person's eyes.

"Taylor…" he whispered. The shadows began feeding on his emotions. Kaiba started to feel limp as they seemed to consume him from the inside. He immediately realized that the shadows were thriving on his anger.

"Kaiba! Let's get him outside, Tristan!" A young voice said in a panicky tone as Joey helped Tristan get Kaiba onto his back.

Tristan nodded as Kaiba started breathing heavily. Mr. Tundra opened the door and the boys ran through it, hurrying to get Kaiba into the fresh air. Tristan and Yugi quickly walked in the halls toward the courtyard.

_**In the Shadow Realm…**_

"Ah, there you are…" A man grinned. "You ran from me all these years. Now, I have found you."

He wore an Egyptian robe. His skin was wrinkled and a pasty gray. It looked as if all of his skin could fall off at the slightest puff of wind. "You thought you could escape the shadows, Seth…the chosen one of Ra." The man watched Kaiba in a giant, magical mirror. Its black glass blended into the crystal pedestals on which it stood. "Yugi and Tristan, eh? They can only temporarily help you. No one can relieve the pain you're in, not even the pharaoh." He grinned, his brown eyes glistening in joy.

"Master Heishin…" A hissing voice asked, "Have you found him?"

"Yes, Kyle. I have." Heishin smirked. The ghouls of the shadows were at his command; however, he only gave names to the high ranking ghouls. _When Seth is brought to the eternal darkness_, Heishin planned, _he will become one of the high ranking_. The ghouls were only shadows with empty, yellow eyes and voices that can enchant a victim. A ghoul's spells could instantly kill a person. For millennia, Heishin had searched the globe for his apprentice. Now, after 5000 years, he had finally found him. However, Heishin had a few problems to watch out for. Firstly, he didn't want Siamun, the pharaoh's advisor, in the way. In ancient Egypt, Siamun had freed Seth from most of the shadows within him. Another problem was Kanika. Heishin recalled the day he was sent to the Shadow Realm. He had attacked the hut on the Pharaoh's ground, and she had appeared after he had fought with Seth. Kanika also loved Seth and knew about Heishin's secret plan. Since Kanika had left his class, when she was only 8 floods old, she had been trying to find a way to stop his plans.

"Do you want me to get him?" Kyle questioned.

"Not yet…" He sneered in delight._ I will get what I want, Seth._

_**At Domino High courtyard…**_

"We brought your lunches out, Yugi," Téa replied. "You guys have been out here with him for two and a half hours."

"Yeah, ya had the entire class worried!" Joey yelled. Then he looked over at the tree. Kaiba sat in the shade of the leaves. His eyes stared ahead into space, as if he was daydreaming. "How's he doin', Yug?" the blonde asked as he gestured toward their classmate.

"He's better now, but I think he's isolated himself from us. He hasn't answered us since his breathing calmed down," Yugi answered with some concern.

"Ah, uh…Kaiba is like reactin' to something. Something that is possibly worse than exhaustion," Tristan added.

Téa looked over at Kaiba. She walked up to the tree's trunk and sat by him. The president of Kaiba Corp remained silent. His eyes stared ahead at the basketball court, unfocused. "Kaiba, you should really eat your lunch," she suggested to him. Kaiba stayed silent. Téa had a strange feeling that his voice was being muffled into nothingness. "Please, Kaiba, say something. You have a voice to use. Unless your voice was taken from you," she pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand," his voice whispered in a small breath of air. "And…I'm not hungry."

"Kaiba, you have to eat," Téa told him.

Kaiba relapsed into his silent state. Yugi ran to his friend and put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder. Then, he rubbed Kaiba's right shoulder. Kaiba looked at him with darkened irises. He knew the shock Yugi was going through. Suddenly shy, Kaiba looked away with small patches of blush on his face. Deep down, he knew what was happening. Tristan had one part correct: he was reacting to something worse than his exhaustion. He couldn't keep it a secret forever, but he also didn't want Yugi's concern.

"I think Kaiba just chickened out. Ya were so ready to take on Mitchell that ya couldn't finish what ya started, Kaiba!"

"Joey, stop teasing him!" Téa jumped to his defense.

With Yugi and the gang trying to stop Joey, Kaiba grabbed his lunch and quietly ate. His mind kept returning to his task. At first, he thought it was impossible, but now…it was possible. He felt a power in Ash, Yugi's sophomore friend; it seemed to be waiting for something. Then, he felt a connection to her. Kaiba was positive it wasn't love…at least, that was what he was telling himself. At that moment, he felt incomplete. Maybe Ra wasn't answering him so that Kaiba could discover his past on his own. Then, he looked behind Yugi. Mrs. Kurosaki, the school nurse, was walking through the crowds of students eating and talking outside. He closed his empty lunch box. Kaiba slowly stood, but remained in the shade.

"Good afternoon, Yugi," Mrs. Kurosaki greeted him. She held a blue bracelet in her hand. "Have you seen Seto Kaiba?"

"Does he have a phone call?" Joey quizzed, making Mrs. Kurosaki chuckle.

"No, Mr. Wheeler. He needs to come with me to the infirmary."

"Whoa! Ash was right!" He yelled.

"What is the bracelet for, Mrs. Kurosaki?" Yugi asked.

"It's a medical bracelet," she replied with a smile.

"I wish you would shut your mouths, all of you," Kaiba growled. He still felt exhausted. He stepped forward and looked at the nurse. "Why do I have to go to the infirmary?"

"Dr. Muran has given me a doctor's note," she answered as Kaiba stared at her. His eyes widened in surprise. She laughed. "You look like my son when you do that. Anyway, come with me." He reluctantly followed her shadow. She snapped the bracelet on his wrist. "Never take it off."

Sighing, Kaiba looked back at Yugi. He could feel tears begin to form in his eyes. He blinked them away, focusing on the task Ra had given him. His mind returned to Kanika. Ash reminded him so much of her that he was having a hard time considering her a normal person. _Kanika… _The name alone gave him hope that he would succeed. Unfortunately, Ash couldn't be her; she just couldn't.

Suddenly, Kaiba walked into a door. "Ow…" he groaned in shame, tears welling in his eyes again as he grasped his nose in pain. A teacher glanced around the door. She smiled at Mrs. Kurosaki and then gasped at Kaiba. "Ms. Chono!" he gasped. She was the one teacher at the school that he didn't like, mainly because he'd had to turn her down for millions of dates. Kaiba knew she was one of Yugi's "Penalty Game" victims, like he was. But that had been years ago. Hearing about her was one thing, but seeing her was another.

"Mr. Kaiba!" she squealed cheerfully. Kaiba's teeth clenched. "How's it going?"

"Not now, Ms. Chono. He's a little busy at moment," Mrs. Kurosaki explained.

"Oh…you again," a voice moaned.

Kaiba looked for the source of the voice. "Kanika!" he gasped. Then, he slapped his face. "I mean, Black," he corrected, hoping that Ms. Chono and Mrs. Kurosaki hadn't caught that. Thankfully, no one had noticed his Egyptian accent. Kaiba realized that he had addressed Ash as Kanika; and more importantly, at that moment, he felt complete. _Ash has to be her. I don't know how, but she must,_ he thought to himself. Kaiba suddenly discarded the thought of approaching her, especially after what had happened that morning. He knew Ash didn't like him and he could deal with that. He knew most people didn't like him, anyway. "Sorry about this morning, Black."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You have to earn my forgiveness," she growled. There was anger in her voice, which immediately told Kaiba that she was a fighter. "What is it?"

"Your father is here, ma'am," Mrs. Kurosaki answered. "Follow me."

They followed her in step. Kaiba looked down at Ash from the corner of his eye. She walked with a straight back. She reminded him of a soldier. He barely knew anything about her, but her appearance was telling him a lot. Most of the time, her nose was in the air. _Man, she is pretty stubborn,_ he thought with a silent groan. Kaiba started to think that Ash was just plain stuck up. Then he realized that he acted the same way. Mrs. Kurosaki asked Ash about classes in the U.S.

"Our high schools had about an hour with a group of students. Then, the students switch classes in four minutes," Ash explained to her. Her voice was so full of respect that Kaiba winced in surprise. Mrs. Kurosaki told her a joke. Ash laughed quietly. Kaiba glared at her with envy. _Why can't I be like that?_ He wondered.

"Here we are." She pointed at the door. "Mr. Kaiba, please climb into the bed. Ms. Black, please wait here while I fetch your father."

"Okay," they answered in unison. Ash gave Kaiba a hard glare. Not willing to start a fight, Kaiba scooted into the room. She remained out in the hall. He looked back at her, and then sighed heavily as he climbed into the bed. Uneasy, Kaiba laid down.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the _**When Destinies Collide**_ Saga_: Chapter 10: Naptime Disturbed

_Mokuba and Captain Black pop in for a visit. Kaiba learns that Ash is his personal assistant. Will Ash and Kaiba survive…each other?_

Ash Kaiba: That's the end of Chapter 9. I also have a problem. This fanfic is going to be so long that I'm trying to decide to split it into two. I'll talk to Katie Mae about it. Thanks for reading and please review! Extra pointers are accepted. Thanks, Rosenkruez, for telling me Seto's true name.


	10. Naptime Disturbed

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Yes! The tenth chapter is up! I wish to explain why I replaced Chapter 6. In the original copy, I had Seto mean "Light" when it really means "Turmoil." I had light because of the irony in the show. Yami is the good guy and uses Dark monsters. Kaiba is "sort of" the bad guy and uses Light monsters. It made perfect sense to me at the time. Thanks again, Rosenkruez.

Previously in **When Destines Collide**: Chapter 9: Shadow Act

Kaiba gets in a fight with Mitchell. After the fight was settled, the shadows drained his energy. Heishin finally finds him, but decides to wait on his capture.

**Chapter 10: Naptime Disturbed**

_What connection to Ancient Egypt does Ash have? What is this thing that I'm feeling? I know it isn't amor _(A/N: Spanish for love)_. Then again, if it _isn't_ love, why am I feeling this way? What is this emotion? _He mused silently as he watched Ash through a crack in the doorway. She was in the same place that he left her. Kaiba felt his heart race in his chest, but the shadows were inactive. _Why is it pounding so fast?_ _Could I be…wrong?_ _I can't have fallen in love at first sight…can I?_

"Hey, Ash," a familiar voice greeted her. Kaiba suddenly sat up as a boy wearing an orange vest appeared. A man in uniform was with him.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Ash responded to the kid.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba gasped.

The man looked in as Mokuba Kaiba rubbed his left ear. "Do you know him?"

"Yup. Sheesh, Seto, you don't need to yell so loud," he groaned. Ash stood beside him. "Anyway, big bro, I want you to meet…"

"If you want me to meet Black, I already did," he snapped. "Before school."

"Oh. I thought you hadn't met her yet. Well, that's probably good, since you're going to be stuck with her for some time," Mokuba replied. Suddenly he covered his mouth. "Oops!"

"What?" Kaiba asked. "Why did you say 'oops', Mokuba?"

Ash looked down at him. Her face was full of concern for him. "Nice goin'. He's gonna figure it out now."

Kaiba looked at Mokuba, clueless. Then it slowly dawned on him. "WHAT? Did you HIRE her to help me? I told you I was going to be fine. Now I learn that you hired a personal assistant to help me? Mokuba, you know how I feel about help!" Kaiba scolded him.

"Down boy," Ash teased while the uniformed man yelled at her back. "Dad…you can STOP now," she replied with a deep groan of annoyance. His uniform reminded Kaiba of the U.S. Navy: a light blue shirt above dark blue slacks. The American flag was sewn onto his right sleeve. His rank stood on his left side of the chest. He had blonde hair with forest green eyes. A cap rested on his head.

"I hope you aren't with the U.S. Navy," Kaiba groaned. He didn't like Americans, especially Bandit Keith. Mokuba gave a concerned look to Ash.

"Well, I am. I'm Captain Ned Black. And you are?" Captain Black introduced himself to the Kaiba brothers. Ash glared at his back. Kaiba suddenly felt her anger in his mind. Then, a plan to get Joey appeared.

"Seto Kaiba, you American," he snapped. "And this is Mokuba." He gestured toward his brother, who was talking to Ash.

"Told ya so, Dad." Ash groaned. "Most of the Japanese people here don't like us Americans." Kaiba winced at her sharp tongue. _Man, I like her. Wait a minute! What am I saying?_

"You keep your mouth shut, young lady. I'll talk to you later," the Navy captain snapped. "Why did you quit your job at the Turtle Game Shop?"

"I quit my other job to help Mae's friend," she sighed. Her father gave her a blank look. She looked up at the clock. "I'd better head for class. See you after school, Mokuba. Where do ya want to meet?" Ash asked as she was about to leave the room. She quietly greeted Mrs. Kurosaki when the nurse walked past.

"Just show up at Kaiba Corp," Mokuba answered.

"Mr. Kaiba, lay down!" Mrs. Kurosaki ordered. Kaiba remained sitting up. "I said lay down!" the nurse yelled, forcibly pushing him down. She covered his stomach with the sheet. Then she looked over at Captain Black and Mokuba. "You two, out!" she ordered. The Navy captain started to whistle "Yankee Doodle" as he walked out.

"See you at Kaiba Corp," Mokuba gave his farewell. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Um…okay," Kaiba hesitated. He watched his little brother leave. A sudden sadness struck his heart. He tried not to reveal his grief to Mrs. Kurosaki. She took off the jacket of his uniform to reveal a white sleeveless T-shirt.

Finally, Kaiba's tiredness caught up with him. He was half-asleep by the time Mrs. Kurosaki had started examining his upper left arm. When she stood up and left the room a few moments later, closing the door behind her, Kaiba was fast asleep.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the_ **When Destinies Collide** _Saga_: Chapter 11: School Court

_Kaiba gets summoned to the principal's office. Joey struggles with a legend called "The Son of Ra." Will Kaiba change Joey's mind or will Joey learn Kaiba's secret?_

Ash Kaiba: Thanks for reading! Now, will you please take about 20 seconds to review? Please. If you like it or spot something I missed, the reviews really help.


	11. School Court

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Note: The principal's name may look familiar; that's because he's named after the creator of the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Series, Kazuki Takahashi.

Ash Kaiba: Thank goodness Katie Mae put that up there. I would've forgot. Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 10: Naptime Disturbed

_Kaiba meets Ash's father, Captain Ned Black. He learns that Ash is going to be his personal assistant._

_Italics-_Thoughts and the dream

_Underlined Italics_- Kaiba's thoughts within the dream.

**Chapter 11: School Court**

_What? What's going on? He wondered. The area around him burned in flames. Figures were on the ground before him. Yugi… Wheeler…Gardner…Taylor…Mokuba…Black…What is happening? He walked over to his brother. Kaiba tried to wake him up, but failed. Mokuba and everyone else had no signs of life in them. He realized that he was the only one standing to fight, but who was he fighting? The enemy materialized before him. Kaiba gasped as he looked at himself…_

"Aaargh!" Kaiba snapped awake. His breathing was heavy as sweat stung his eyes. "It was a nightmare." He gasped as he fell into the mattress. His heart pounded frantically with doubt in his mind._ What does it mean? Is that what's going to happen?_ Kaiba shook his head in uncertainty. He rose to his feet. Then, he snapped the brass buttons of his school jacket together as he looked up at the clock. _I slept for an hour and a half, but it felt like only five minutes. I better talk to Yugi about this. Ever since I lost to him and Exodia, I've been searching for answers. Well, now I've found at least some of them. Yugi's 'heart of the cards' has to be true; I witnessed it when my dark side used my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack Yugi. When I yelled his name, it was gone. _

"Seto Kaiba, please report to the principal's office." The intercom ordered from the ceiling.

_Now what did I do?_ He wondered as he walked down the hallway. Kaiba figured that he still had about two hours of school left. He passed many classes that were still continuing._ Ash is so different. I know her father is an American, but Ash looks almost…Egyptian. Kind of like me. I remember Mom telling me about her friend named Kamilah when I was only three. Could she be Ash's mother? Whoa! Hold your dragons, Seto. I need to stop thinking about her. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything, right?_ Kaiba wondered as he approached the main office. He looked in at the principal's secretary. Ms. Kawasaki sat her desk. Her eyes were glued to her computer screen.

"Mr. Takahashi is waiting for you, Mr. Kaiba," she addressed him as he passed by.

Kaiba nodded and headed for the office. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Mrs. Kurosaki stood behind it. She gripped his wrist and yanked him in. Then, she forced him into one of Mr. Takahashi's chairs. Mr. Takahashi, Mrs. Kurosaki, Mr. Tsuruoka (A/N: the senior guidance counselor, see _Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 5_), Mr. Tundra, and Dr. Muran circled him. All of them looked at him with a look that cut through his self-esteem. "Yes?" He stuttered, as any student would in the principal's office. He expected Mr. Takahashi to make to first move on the giant chessboard. However, it was Mr. Tundra who first moved his pawn.

"How did you know what the topic of today's lecture was, Mr. Kaiba?" He questioned him with a locking gaze on him. Kaiba scanned his mind for the answer as his teacher waited. He felt like he was in court, in which he never was. To him, Mr. Tundra was the prosecutor. But, he couldn't tell which one was on the defense. He knew that Mr. Takahashi was the judge. "Mr. Kaiba!"

"I don't know, sir." He snapped back into reality. Then, he knew right off the bat that the next question was 'What do you mean you don't know.'

Suddenly, Mrs. Kurosaki jumped up. "What about that mark?"

"Mark? Where?" Dr. Muran asked with great interest. That was when Mrs. Kurosaki grabbed his left arm. She then realized that the jacket had to be taken off. The nurse ordered him to take it off. Kaiba obeyed with a silent tongue. Then, she showed it to the others. Mr. Tsuruoka didn't seem to care. However, Dr. Muran gasped in surprise. All of them stared at a sign that looked like an ankh with a falcon head in the middle of it.

"It's a birthmark. I've had it ever since I was born." Kaiba answered, his mother returning to his mind. With her were his little brother, Mokuba, and his father. _If only you were here, Mom, none of this would have happened._ Then he remembered what she said before they moved to Japan from Egypt. _"Danger hides behind every corner, my son. I know our time together will run short, but you must remember your mistakes."_

_"What mistakes, Mom?"_

_"You will know when the time is right…" _She answered, her voice fading from his mind. Kaiba missed her with all his heart. When she died, he swore to his father that no matter what, he would take care of Mokuba. Kaiba kept that promise when they were taken to the orphanage.

Mr. Takahashi sighed. "Go back to class, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba rose to his feet and bowed slightly to them. Mr. Takahashi then dismissed the group. Dr. Muran, however, stayed behind. Kaiba waited for the school staff to leave. He kept his voice hushed and his eyes unseen. Finally, he left the principal's office. Mr. Takahashi watched him leave before turning his attention to Dr. Muran. "I've never seen anyone as pale as he is. Does Mokuba have a personal assistant for him?"

"Yes, she is who I would have expected it to be. The American student who goes by Ash Black," the doctor answered. "Ash and Kaiba have a lot in common. Hopefully, it's enough for them to get along."

_**In class…**_

"Come on, Joey! You have to know some of this stuff," Yugi cheered on his friend.

"Yug', this stuff is really hard! Translating these myths, trying to remember what graphic is what, and on top of it all, being assigned to work with Rich Boy; it's just too much for me!" Joey complained as Kaiba walked into the room. The class remained focused on their work as their classmate strolled over to his desk. Joey was hunched over his desk, which had been moved next to Kaiba's. He was too focused on his work to notice the businessman peeking over his shoulder. Before him were pages full of hieroglyphics and blank sheets of notebook paper. On the desk next to his, a pile of paper sat neatly beside the notes that Kaiba had taken that morning. Kaiba finally sat down in his chair quietly. He read the project syllabus that rested on top of his other papers. That was the moment Joey looked over.

"Aaah! Kaiba! When did ya get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," he answered simply. He briefly scanned the stack. "We're doing a project?" Kaiba asked, pausing to look up at Joey.

"Yup, in pairs. For some of the hardest myths, you and I are partners." Joey answered in a whisper. He watched Kaiba give him the 'What?' look. That was how he had felt when he first heard that he was working with a sick guy that could either: a) explode at any moment, b) fall over at any moment, or c) completely forget it. "I'm workin' on this 'Son of Ra' myth, or prophecy. Ya know, the one a lotta archeologists are havin' problems with." He explained to his partner. Kaiba still had a surprised look on his face. With a sigh, Joey returned to his work.

_There is a myth about me? And Wheeler is trying to translate it?_ Kaiba looked down at the pictograms on the paper, then over at Joey, who was struggling to find the right meaning._ He can barely understand any of it, but I can read it as if it was written in simple English. If Wheeler succeeds, my identity will be made known._ He bit his lip as if in deep thought. "Um... Wheeler, how about I do that one? Maybe I can understand it. You could do the myths that are easier than that," he offered, praying that Joey would agree to it. _Maybe I can learn more about being a 'demigod.'_

Joey gave him a suspicious look. "Give me one good reason."

"You're having a hard time with it."

Joey gave it some thought and looked at his partner. Then he handed over the papers. "Go ahead, Smart Guy."

"Thanks." _Now, I need to figure about how to keep this a secret…_

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the_ **When Destinies Collide** _Saga:_ Chapter 12: Rivals Talk

_Kaiba and Yugi talk…as friends! What will Yugi learn? Will Kaiba finally see a true friend in Yugi?_

Ash Kaiba: Thanks for reading. As of right now, When Destinies Collide will just be one story. (Still need my second opinion.) Please review. They help, really. They help me get over my writer's block.

Kaiba: Sure...Maybe the world should blow up.

Ash Kaiba: Not going to happen. That would mean blowing up your brother.

Kaiba:...She got me.


	12. Rivals Talk

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Captain Black is mad at Ash in the last chapter. To see his happy side, go back to Chapter 3. Thank you everyone for reading. I just got my first bad review and for those that feel the same, don't say anything. Just click the back button and that will be that. For those that like it, thanks again.

_Previously in_ **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 11: School Court

_Kaiba visits the principal's office. He later learns that he is doing a project with Joey Wheeler._

**Chapter 12: Rivals Talk**

"Kaiba! Wait up!" A young voice called. Kaiba stopped at the left side of the gate. Yugi Mutou ran to him with his blonde bangs bouncing as he ran. When he finally caught up with Kaiba, Yugi bent down to his knees as he gasped for breath. "Thanks, Kaiba. I thought that if you left, I wouldn't have a chance to talk to you," he wheezed, his purple eyes showing his weariness. "I want to ask you something and I want the truth. You already know that I consider you as a friend of mine, Kaiba. As a friend, I would like to know what is going on."

"How strange, Yugi. Here you are, wishing to talk to me, when I was going to wait for you in the first place," Kaiba replied as they walked out the gate of the school. The senior looked up at him in confusion. "What I'm saying is that I wished to have a word with you as well. I know this is against my reputation, so I must ask you to keep this a secret. We could just act like nothing happened between us until..."

"Until what, Kaiba?"

"Until I am positive about my identity."

"Does this have something to do with this morning?"

Kaiba nodded. "I'll start from the very beginning. I am diagnosed with exhaustion that worked its way up since...What's his name?"

"Anubis, the mummy who manipulated you, tossed you by the head, and knocked you out?" Yugi reminded in a question. (A/N: _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light_ villian.)

"Yeah, him." Kaiba shuddered at the very thought of him. Then, he decided to continue. "I haven't been able to fall asleep at night like I used to. I would lie awake in my bed at night, and sleep at my desk during work. It's like my time balance is messed up or something. The nights have become restless. My appetite has decreased to below serving size and stopped there. Then, about a month ago, I passed out at Kaiba Corp."

"So that is what Bakura meant! He told us you were in the hospital."

"Bakura? Us?"

"You probably don't remember him. He was one of the eight finalists in Battle City. Both he and I were hanging out at Ash's place in Cherry Blossom Apartments."

"Oh...Anyway, I woke up about two days ago. Dr. Muran restricted me from activity that can make my condition worse, like sports. However, something is just...different. My life isn't the same anymore." He paused as the wind blew in their faces. Kaiba felt a threat in the breeze. Yugi looked at him in a confused manner as Kaiba looked at the world out of the corner of his eyes. Then, he thought he heard something.

"Is something wrong, Kaiba?" He asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

"I don't know. I thought I heard something. Did you hear it?"

"No, but I'm starting to think that you're losing it."

"Oh." _Am I just hearing things or did I hear it?_

"What else, Kaiba? Is there more?"

"Yes. Before I woke up at the hospital, I had a dream in Egypt." He paused with Yugi's mouth dropping in surprise. "It had some guy named Siamun, a girl who goes by the name of Kanika, and the Spirit of the Puzzle. In it, my former teacher, Heishin, attacked me. Yami and his counselor were in my room with Kanika at the door." Kaiba stopped, allowing all this to sink into both of their heads. Finally, Yugi nodded at him to continue on in telling his story, as the Kame Game Shop got closer. "On the day I went back home, I was with one of the...Egyptian Gods, Ra. He said that 5,000 years ago I was chosen in order to stop some prophecy of the world falling into an eternal darkness, but I died before I had reached the age to harness the power he was gong to grant me. Now that he has found me in this time, he told me the only way I can strip myself of this evil was by finding Kanika."

"Evil? Kaiba, while you were out, the Rare Hunters have returned. Joey and I have beaten most of them, but they all say the same thing. 'We will find the one with darkness in his soul.' When you said something about stripping yourself of this evil, you reminded me what the hunters told me. Kaiba…Who exactly are we up against? What evil are you and the Rare Hunters talking about?" Yugi frantically asked as Kaiba stepped into a nearby alley. Yugi followed him to the very end, where nobody dared to live. Abandoned gang markers spread on both sides. "Kaiba, why are we here?" He asked as Yami ghostly appeared.

"To show you what we are up against." Kaiba answered with a weak smile of delight on his face, as his body became transparent. Yami and Yugi felt the magic at work as it made their friend's clothes clear as well. Everything in the transparent Kaiba revealed the back wall, but one. Yugi gasped he saw a dark mist shroud out the area around Kaiba's heart. Suddenly, Kaiba regained his solid matter and backed into the wall. His body slid down as Yugi and Yami rushed to his aid. Sweat seeped through his skin with a burning sensation. In his mind, an ancient voice called out to him, ordering him to attack Yugi. But before he could move, Yugi touched his shoulder and the feeling left him.

"Kaiba, what's wrong? Kaiba!"

He looked at Yugi with no recognition in his eyes. Kaiba, then, glanced around the alley as if he was trying to remember what happened. The blue irises were a dark void in his face. Yugi noticed that the original eye color was coming back. His friend looked back at him with a spark of hope in his eyes. "Yugi." He gasped as Yugi helped him onto his feet. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm wondering, Kaiba."

Then, it dawned on him. "Someone wanted me to hurt you, Yugi. I don't know who, but I remember hearing a voice inside my head." He answered, holding his head like a frightened child. His eyes regained the blue ocean waves. They walked out of the alley, silent. Finally, Kaiba said something. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Yugi."

"It's okay. I know now and that is what counts. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No. I better get home so I don't scare Mokuba half to death." He answered as Yugi walked away. "Yugi!" He yelled as a limousine pulled up to him. Yugi turned and smiled, knowing what Kaiba was going to say. He waved good-bye. Kaiba slowly returned the sign. Then, he slowly drew his hand down. Finally, he climbed in. The chauffeur looked at him with the rear view mirror. "Just head for home, Charles." Kaiba answered with a yawn. He positioned his head on the back of the cushioned seat. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep. Charles looked at him through the means of the rear view. Then, the chauffeur focused on the road.

_**At the Kaiba mansion… **_

"Seto should be home in any moment now. What is taking him so long?" Mokuba questioned. He looked at Captain Black and his friend, Mae, whom was wearing her school uniform. Ash stood at the bookcase in black, bellbottomed jeans and her new black Kaiba Corp jean vest, which covered a white sleeveless shirt. On her tan arms, Mokuba noticed that there were tattoos on both of her upper arms. According to Mae, when Ash was twelve, she joined a middle school gang. Her father didn't agree to it, but she continued fighting high school gangs until she was thirteen. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail and braided down. She seemed to be very fascinated in the genres his brother reads. Mae sigh in annoyance as her sister occasionally pulls out a book to flip through. Then, Mokuba saw a box on Ash's rose-patterned belt. "You play Duel Monsters?" He asked, amazed and confused.

"Yes, sir. I've been dueling for about two years now." Black answered, remembering California and the area around the Industrial Illusions building. Those were the good times. Dueling was a hobby of hers, as were martial arts. She looked out the window as a limousine pulled up. "It looks like your brother is home." Ash reported. Then, annoyed, she added, "About time."

Mokuba and Mae dashed to the window, in which Ash was looking out of. They watched the chauffeur, Charles, hunch in the back seat. Then, he stood straight. Seto Kaiba tiredly climbed out. He grasped onto Charles's shoulder as if he was trying to become fully awake. Finally, he walked to the door. At the moment he stepped in, Mokuba was around his legs. The older Kaiba brother looked down and smiled. _Thank goodness he hasn't noticed us yet,_ Ash mentally said. Then, Mae happily jinxed her, as always. Her sister ran up to Mokuba.

"Hi." She smiled.

Kaiba looked at her in confusion. Finally, he looked at Mokuba. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Mae Black."

"Black? Oh, no."

"Nice goin', Mae."

Kaiba looked up and saw Ash standing in the doorway. He was very surprised by her outfit compared to her school uniform. A book was in her gloved hand. Plus, a bang of hair hung in her face. Kaiba started to step back as her eyes locked onto his. At that moment, he felt some sort of fear toward her. He also felt his heart race, but the shadows were inactive.

"Howdy, partner," Ash greeted in her Texan accent.

"Hello."

"I invited them over for dinner. That is if you don't have a problem with it," Mokuba explained.

"Well, why not. They're here already. And I'll just go to bed early." Kaiba answered, still locked in Ash's gaze. He couldn't break loose, no matter what.

"Well then, an early dinner so that you can at least get some more sleep. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kaiba hesitated. "What is for dinner? When is it?"

"Stuff you like, but no snails." Mokuba answered, with Kaiba groaning in disgust.

Kaiba looked back at Ash. She was still in the doorway, but had the book open. Plus, earphones were on her ears as music played. Ash closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Kaiba followed her back into the room. As he approached her, the earphones hung around her neck. She found the book's proper place and slid it in. Then, she turned around to find him there behind her.

"Shades." She cursed in one breath.

"What?" Kaiba was caught off guard.

"I said 'shades.' I always say that when I am about to cuss." Ash explained. Then, she gave him a questioning gaze. "Now, what do you want?"

"Nothing." Kaiba snapped. He suddenly felt his face go red. The only thing he could do was to look down, embarrassed. _Why is this happening? Why, why, why! Why me!_ Startled, he looked at Ash. Then, he recovered his pose. "You could borrow it if you like."

"I know what you are thinking. You _like_ me. First, you totally space out. And now, you like me!" She snapped back at him. "Your blush tells it all." A spark of displeasure in her eyes made Kaiba jump out of his skin. She was annoyed; Kaiba was too startled to react. Ash bent down to her schoolbag and swung it onto her shoulder. "Would you mind? I have chemistry, math, computers, and Japanese customs homework to do."

"Uh…sure." Kaiba hesitated and stepped aside. He watched her leave the den. Kaiba then turned around and walked to his room._ Why did I blush? I've never blushed before in my life. _He pondered as he walked his halls. An image of Ash flashed in his mind. _Ash…I must stop thinking about her. She is all I can think about since I first met her. I am getting tired of this. I must talk to her. I got to let her know how I feel. But, how am I going to say it? _He wondered. Then, he saw her. "Black!"

Ash turned around. She didn't look surprise that Kaiba called her. "What do you want?" She snapped, still bothered by what happened before.

"I…" Kaiba paused, looking at her. "May I have a word with you?"

"We're talkin', dummy. About what?"

"You're right. I…" The blush reappeared. "You're right. I do like you; and I have only been able to think about you all day." Kaiba replied with his face beet red. Ash didn't move. She still looked annoyed. "I would also like to get to you as a…**_girlfriend_**."

"WHAT?"

_Uh, oh. I am in deep trouble._

"Ashley! Is every…"

"Yes, everything is fine, Dad. Fine and dandy." Ash quickly recovered. Then, she looked at Kaiba. "Not now. Maybe **_never_**." She grunted.

_Fine then, Miss Tough Stuff._

"Seto! Ash! Dinner's done."

"We're comin', Mokuba!" Ash answered. Before heading down, she gave Kaiba a quick wink. Then, she slid down the banister to the first floor. _Show off,_ Kaiba mentally growled.

_**Later that night…**_

August 14th, 2006

Journal,

I must admit that Ash Black is really cute. Whoa! What am I typing? Oh, well. This is only between you and me, for now. Sooner or later, I will tell Mokuba. Another thing I must add is that I must find Kanika, my ancient girlfriend in Ancient Egypt. MAN! It's been forever since I typed on a typewriter. Back to the subject that I was talking about before I got sidetracked. Ra, as in the sun god of Egypt, has chosen (yeah, chosen) me to walk the Earth on his behalf. However, I must undergo a metamorphosis to a demigod. So, Yugi and I have our work cut out for us. At the same time, I have to find a way to rid myself of the "shadows" in my soul. Sounds pretty difficult, huh?

School started back up today. This morning I made an absolute fool of myself. That is when I met her. Ashley, or Ash, Black, the American duelist everyone watched. Then, I picked a fight with Mitchell Dunedin, the class jerk. That felt good. The next thing that happened was that the shadows started to act up. Taylor and Yugi had to take me outside…during girl's P.E class. That was when I saw her without her seeing me. She was a lot better than the other girls out there! She was that good! There I go again, but I will add that she didn't look really good in her gym clothes.

Later on, I had a talk with Yugi. It was just a friendly chat. Yeah right. It was more of a discussion than a chat. But Yugi and I are up against the same thing. He told me that the Ghouls from Battle City returned. As it turns out, they want me. So once again, Yugi and I must join forces. Except this time, I am doing it willingly. Then, I came home to find the Blacks here. Ash was still annoyed with me. Before dinner, I told her that I would like her as a girlfriend. She didn't like that.

-Seto Kaiba

Kaiba took the paper from his typewriter and slid it into his journal binder. He found it ironic that he used a typewriter for his journal when he could use a state-of-the-art computer. Kaiba looked at his bed, glad that Ash and her family had already left. Yawning, he climbed in and almost instantly fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the_ **When Destinies Collide** _saga:_ Chapter 13: Halloween Party

_Kaiba and Mokuba go to a Halloween Party. Ash and the rest of the gang are there. Kaiba senses an aura in the air. What will happen next?_

Ash Kaiba: I'm sorry if this is so long. But, hey, Kaiba asked (sort of) for Yugi's help. Might as well since he's going to get drawn into it anyway. Please review. If you like Ash's sourness, you get to see her get cocky in front of her boss. If you have an idea, send it anyway. I still have to work in Setoglomper's comment with Kaiba calling Yugi "Pharaoh." Thanks for reading.


	13. Halloween Party

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. We also don't own Disney or the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

Ash Kaiba: Hey...This is the Halloween chapter! Thank you all for reviewing. Please enjoy.

_Previously in_ **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 12: Rivals Talk

_Kaiba and Yugi talk and team up to stop the Rare Hunters. Ash and her family are visiting the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba admits his feelings, but is immediately shot down by Ash._

**Chapter 13: Halloween Party**

_Two Months Later…_

_I am eighteen years old and I am going to a Halloween party, _Kaiba mentally growled. He was back at 143 pounds; he had fully recovered from his exhaustion. However, he was still sometimes forgetful.

"Seto! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba dashed out of the bathroom. When he met up with Mokuba, his brother sighed. "You forgot the toothbrush," Mokuba pointed out. Kaiba crossed his eyes to see the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Fine," Kaiba snapped as he went back into the bathroom. Mokuba smiled at the way he tried to talk around the toothbrush, making his voice sound strange. Kaiba rinsed out his mouth and combed his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. He could hardly believe that he had fallen head over heels for Ash Black. Maybe he still felt some sort of concern for her. On the second day of school, Kaiba tried to explain himself to her, but Ash told him it would best that "_they don't talk." _Kaiba agreed to try, but it was killing him.

Even worse, Kaiba and Yugi played 'stay away' around Yugi's gang. However, they planned secret meetings where Kaiba dressed in typical, middle class style. _"Ash has been acting weird lately. I can't figure out what's bothering her, except her dream."_ Kaiba remembered the whole conversation.

"_What dream?" Kaiba asked._

_"From what she told me, it has you in it. You tried to kiss her and then, you vanished," Yugi replied._

_"That is weird, but I'm not thinking that it was only coincidence. That girl probably has some sort of connection to our past, Yugi."_

_"You're right, but Ash started having it when she met Bakura. Bakura holds the Millennium Ring. The Ring could have made her see that dream."_

_"You have a point. You have more knowledge on the Millennium Items than I do. I hardly believed in them…or destiny."_

_"Don't forget the Heart of the Cards, Kaiba."_

_"That too. Wait a minute; did you give her any advice, Yugi?"_

_"I suggested that she go to the museum and talk to Ishizu."_

_"Ishizu… She's still here? Now, let's get back to Ash. You need to get her to talk about it, Yugi."_

_"Yup. See you later."_

So far, Yugi had no information. Ash refused to tell anyone. Kaiba took a deep breath and snapped on a black cape. Then he put a medallion on over his locket. Finally, he left the bathroom. Mokuba was waiting for him. Outside was a limo. The Kaiba brothers left for the party.

_**At Domino High School gym…**_

Joey stood with his friends at the door. The party hadn't started yet, so Joey was entertaining the crowd by joking around. He _was_ dressed as a clown, after all. Then, he looked at the road. A metallic red motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. The rider got off and took off the helmet. It was Ash. Behind her, two headlights blinded some spectators as a limousine pulled in. By the time Ash joined Joey, the back door of the limo opened and two figures climbed out. One figure was shorter than the other.

"What do you know? It's the Kaiba brothers," Joey growled.

Kaiba and Mokuba walked over to them. Kaiba was fiddling with something in his mouth.

"Okay, Kai. What are you supposed to be?"

"A vampire."

"Then, what were ya doin'?"

"Putting my teeth in so I can drink your blood, Wheeler," he answered as he licked his fake vampire fangs. He hissed to show off the plastic fangs. Then, Kaiba cringed as he noticed Joey's costume. "You're a clown." _I hate clowns. I hate them down to hell._

"Yeah," Joey answered.

"Well, Kaiba. You should look at our costumes." Téa suggested.

Kaiba looked at the rest of the crew. Téa was a belly dancer, while Yugi was dressed as Elvis. Tristan was a hobo in huge rags. Then, Kaiba looked at his brother, noticing his costume for the first time. Mokuba was wearing a forest green tunic with tights (despite the 'girls wear tights' rule). Mokuba was Robin Hood. Finally, his eyes fell upon Ash. She was in light brown pants and a dark green top. A matching green cape rested on her shoulders. In her hand was a wizard's staff. A hello passed through his mind, but he decided not to say anything.

"Hey," Ash greeted, friendly and with a smile on her face.

"I thought we weren't going to talk," Kaiba answered, looking in down in embarrassment. (A/N: Isn't he acting like a cute puppy?)

"Well, we started talking at work," Ash pointed out. She held her hand. "Truce, pal?"

Kaiba took her hand and nodded. "Truce." This time he froze for a second. _There it is again. The time is close. I can feel it. _Then, he cautiously searched the air.

"Hey, the door opened!" Joey replied. Everyone went in except Yugi. He stayed out with Kaiba.

"Is something wrong?"

"I feel like we're being watched. The air is little cooler than usual."

Yugi agreed. Over the meetings, Kaiba developed a 'sixth sense.' Yugi had found it a little frightening at first, but soon began to trust Kaiba. He caught all of the warnings nobody else could. "Is someone out there?" Kaiba shook his head. Yugi looked into the blue irises and saw fear. "What is it, then?"

"Our fist encounter," he answered as he walked inside. Yugi ran ahead. Kaiba let him go before he looked at the sky. _Whatever you are, I'm ready._

_**Inside…**_

Kaiba looked around the gym. He spotted Duke Devlin and Bakura Ryou, classmates in his class, dueling. Duke was a court jester, dressed in a red and black bodysuit and a hat with little bells that rang every time he moved his head. Bakura was dressed as an Atlantean from a Disney movie Mokuba liked to watch. Standing next to Bakura was a girl dressed as an ancient Egyptian, wearing a filmy white tank top that showed off her stomach; a long, flowing skirt of the same material; and lots of gold jewelry, including a headdress. Her long black hair hung loose over her shoulders and kohl rimmed her violet colored eyes in the traditional Egyptian style. For some reason, she looked somewhat familiar.

As Kaiba continued surveying the gym, he spotted Yugi and Téa dancing together on the dance floor. Joey and Tristan were hitting the snack bar. Mokuba was looking at the decorations. On the other hand, Ash was at the games. Kaiba finally decided to check out the games…after he played a joke on Joey. He went to the snack bar, picking up a glass of red Kool-Aid. Then, with two fingers, he tapped Joey hard near the base of his neck. Joey screamed bloody murder. The clown looked at the vampire.

"Ah! The vampire bit me!" He screamed, making nearby students laugh. They saw Kaiba tap him with his fingers and knew Joey was over-reacting.

"Your blood is delicious, Wheeler," Kaiba teased. "But I would rather drink the blood of a maiden. Have you seen your sister lately? I have her blood right here." He held up the glass of Kool-Aid. Joey's eyes widened in horror, revealing that he thought it was really blood. "And just so you know, you're _stupid_," he added. Joey's mouth dropped when he realized Kaiba played a joke. Kaiba then turned his attention to Ash. As he walked over, he kept a cautious check on his surroundings. When he arrived, Ash was throwing baseballs at wooden milk bottles.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Why do you want know?" Ash snapped at him.

"I'm just curious." He answered, his voice revealing his innocence. (A/N: Aww, he's doing it again.)

"I'm enjoying myself. And you?"

"I'm hanging in there. Ash, I've been impressed with your knowledge on computers. And I wish to thank you for helping."

"Now what are you going to do? Repay the favor. May I remind you that I applied for the job?" Ash snapped as she missed the stack. Then, she faced Kaiba and dropped a ball in his hand. "Go ahead."

Kaiba took his place and threw the ball. It hit the stack. The worker smiled as he revealed the prizes. He looked until he saw a bracelet with a dragon on it. It was on a black, leather chord. "The dragon bracelet, please." The worker gave him a curious look.

"Who are you? Why a bracelet?" He questioned.

Kaiba glared at him. "Seto Kaiba. The bracelet is for her." He whispered and pointed at Ash. The worker grabbed the prize and gave it to Kaiba. He turned to Ash. "Um…Ash, this is for you," he replied. He showed her the bracelet and she seemed to be awed by it. "May I?" Ash nodded and held out her wrist. Kaiba clasped the bracelet. Ash pulled back her hand and looked at her new piece. (A/N: I know Ash is a tomboy, but she still has some girly moments.)

"It's beautiful. You didn't have to. You could have gotten something for Mokuba," she answered.

"I did that by coming here. Besides, I wanted to do something for you." Kaiba leaned on the counter. Then, the air temperature suddenly dropped. Kaiba noticed it when Ash exhaled; a small fog of air escaped from her lips. The air pressure changed slowly. It seemed to be calling him. Kaiba retreated from the counter. He approached the dance floor. Then, it appeared.

**To be continued…**

_Next Chapter in the_ **When Destinies Collide** _Saga:_ Chapter 14: Attack From the Shadow Realm

_Kaiba meets his opponent for the first time. However, he gets trapped in its spell. Not knowing what is going on or willing to lose her boss, Ash jumps to his rescue. Is what Ishizu told her true? Will Ash save Kaiba from this new evil?_

AshKaiba: That is the end. Review. If you are a cliffhanger expert, then hand out some pointers. Thanks again!


	14. Attack from the Shadow Realm

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own all of the original characters, especially Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black.

Ash Kaiba: So many reviewers! Okay, just a few over and over, but I owe you all. Did anyone see Kaiba's prank on Joey? I had a lot of fun thinking of it.

_Previously in_ **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 13: Halloween Party

_Kaiba and Mokuba go to the Halloween Party at Domino High. Kaiba gets suspicious of the area around him. As a gift, Kaiba gives Ash his prize from the milk bottle game: a dragon bracelet. Then something appears._

**Chapter 14: Attack from the Shadow Realm**

A scream pierced the air. Ash, startled, ran to find Yugi. "Yugi!" She yelled through the crowd. Everyone was screaming and in a panic. Ash paused to scan the crowd for her friend. Then, the air itself hissed.

"Dragon's Keeper. Come to me, Dragon's Keeper."

"Ash! Hey, over here!" A group yelled. It was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Mokuba. Mokuba looked at her with a confused look. "Where's Seto?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ash snapped over the noise. Her eyes scanned the area for the eldest Kaiba, but the crowd was blocking her view. Still, she didn't give up. She spent all these hours working for him that she promised herself that he would be safe. The monster hissed again. Ash looked in its direction and saw something that she didn't expect. Kaiba, who looked stiff as a board, stood several feet from the beast. "There!" She pointed in that direction.

Mokuba quickly responded, running toward his brother. Yugi followed him, remembering what Kaiba had said before they entered the gym. "_Our first encounter." Could this be what Kaiba meant? Is that beast our enemy?_ Yugi's train of thought jerked to a stop by Mokuba's cry of help. The younger brother pulled at his brother's arm. It looked like his arm was about to be pulled out of its socket. Joey ran past Yugi to aid Mokuba.

Kaiba stood in place. He started to look carved out of wood and painted. His arms refused to budge. The eyes of the businessman remained focused on the monster. His mouth hung open. Kaiba couldn't hear the cries of his brother, though he felt Mokuba pulling on his arm. He was helpless. He never got a chance to redeem himself of the shadows, but a chance to join them. The shadows within him swirled with excitement.

"Dragon's Keeper…" The creature called again.

This made a spark of desire grow in him. Kaiba allowed the darkness to control him. His irises dilated as he slowly picked up his foot. Then, it landed with a soft pound on the floor. Mokuba screamed, but the power of the shadows was too strong. Even Joey couldn't snap him out of the spell.

Yugi stood with Ash and Téa. He gathered up his courage and took a deep breath. "YU-GI-OH!" He shouted as the Millennium Puzzle flashed to life. Yami sprang out and dashed to Kaiba's rescue. Ash jumped in surprise of the taller Yugi, but quickly recovered and ran after him. Téa ran to get help.

"Kaiba!" Yami Yugi yelled. "It's me, Kaiba. Snap out of this." But he got no response. Yami turned to face the monster. He saw it come closer to them. When Joey looked into Kaiba's blank stare, he let out a cry of fright. Then, Joey fell silent and still. The next thing Yami knew was that he was on the ground. With him were Simon Muran, Joey, and Mokuba. The monster was almost touching Kaiba. Then, Yami heard a battle cry ringing in the air. It was Ash.

Her icy eyes turned into inferno flames of danger. She stood in front of Kaiba. Her mouth curled into a snarl, her white teeth bared. The muscles on her arms and legs tensed, ready for her to pounce onto her prey. Her staff was pointed at it. Then, the air started to change. It became full of static.

Kaiba gasped. He felt the change of the air pressure. It changed so quickly that it brought him to his senses. However, it was too late. The shadows had taken most of his energy, and he passed out…

Ash stood, posed for a fight. Her schoolmates were witnessing the great American duelist in fight mode. She rarely moved a muscle or let a sign of fear show. Her entire body was tense and ready for the kill. _No one will bring harm to my boss. I've worked for him for so long that I won't let this pass. No ONE! _She mentally growled. Then, a strange feeling enveloped her. Ash kept eye contact with the monster. Occasionally, she glanced to her right at Yami. Beside him was Kaiba, out cold. Against the darkness of the floor and his costume, Seto Kaiba was dead pale. It looked like he'd seen a ghost. In this case, he did. _Focus, Black, focus…you're trying to save your boss, who is out cold on the floor, _she reminded herself. Ash twirled the wizard's staff. While she was doing it, she faintly saw electric sparks around the staff. Suddenly, she pointed the staff at the beast. Sparks of magic in her veins roared to life. Ash felt it move from her body to the staff. The plastic jewel on the staff glowed with an electric charge. At the same time, Ash swore that she heard a dragon in her head. Ancient words came to her head without her knowing it.

"Blue Electric Lightning!" Ash cried out in a voice that she didn't know or recognize. She watched the power in the staff come to life. The beast roared in agony. A dark fog appeared behind it and it dashed in. The power surge sent Ash flying backward from the recoil. She flew into the base of the stage. After a moment, she slowly rose and shook her head. Her heart raced in her chest. Her head pounded with confusion and something else she'd never felt before. Ash rose to a sitting position. She looked over at Kaiba and Joey. **Kaiba was still out, but his vital signs dropped over the ten minutes. Ash was baffled at the moment that had only lasted ten seconds. Plus, Ash couldn't risk losing him, but also wait for them to come up in his huge house.**

"Ash, are you okay?" Yami asked with concern written all over.

"Yeah. I think so." She sighed. Ash struggled to hear the words she used.

"Let's get him to a hospital." Joey suggested. Ash nodded, her head whirling in confusion. Joey looked at her and smiled. She returned it and turned towards Téa. Téa gave her a look. Poor Ash didn't know how to explain herself.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 15: His Second Mind

_Kaiba is taken to the hospital. Ash, Tristan and Joey hold him down as if he is possessed. Kathryn Takemura makes her second appearance._

Ash Kaiba: Here's the end of Chapter 14. As for the split, When Destinies Collide is going to be divided into three parts. Please review!


	15. His Second Mind

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Yes! Katie Mae has updated with beta read chapters! Now you don't have to wait so long. Please enjoy. Later on, you will see the same text as you did in chapter 2. Mokuba is telling the story (think of it as a reminder of how it all started.)

_Previously in _**When Destinies Collide**Chapter 14: Attack from the Shadow Realm

_Kaiba is nearly caught by his greatest enemy. Ash, moving by instinct, jumps into the standoff with only her plastic wizard's staff. Yet, she defeats the enemy by a power that just revealed itself._

**Chapter 15: His Second Mind**

Simon Muran waited for them in school parking lot. His red Ford Mustang waited silently. "Lay him in back," he ordered to Tristan, who carried the unconscious Kaiba on his back. Tristan nodded as he bent down in the back seat. With Joey, Simon, and Tristan's help, Kaiba was safely secured and positioned in the black cushion. Ash watched him. "I can take one more person." Simon replied.

"Kay, I vote on Tristan," Joey stated. Tristan said nothing.

"Alright," Ash replied. Then, she looked at Mokuba. "I can take you up on the bike." She gestured to her new motorcycle. Mokuba nodded.

"We'll find some way to get to the hospital, Mokuba," Yugi promised.

The boy nodded, obviously shaken from the encounter. Ash looked at him with swelling concern. Then, she looked at Yugi. "Go to Hercules' Café, which is on the corner of 4th. Ask for Captain Ned Black. Then ask him to meet us at the hospital. If he or my sister questions you, tell them that I sent you." She ordered. Joey smiled at her with Yugi and Téa.

"Thanks, Ash. You're a pal." He replied. "OK guys. We're on 4th Street, so…go to the corner. Uh…Ash, which one?"

"Right from the gate," She answered.

"Gotcha." Joey grinned. "Onward!"

The group ran to the Greek café. Simon started the motor and pulled to the exit, where Ash and Mokuba were standing. "Be careful." Tristan replied.

"Come on, Tris. Ya know me. Here, take this." Ash answered with a confused look from Tristan. "It's a two way radio. I've got the headset, so we can keep in touch." She winked. Tristan smiled. Then, they left. Ash watched them go. Mokuba pulled at her shirt, itching to go to Seto. Ash looked at him and a nasty grin appeared on her face. She broke into a run. Mokuba followed. She jumped into the seat of the bike while Mokuba climbed in. She handed him a helmet and put hers on after turning on the headset. "Ready?" she asked. The boy only nodded, holding onto her with all his strength. "Hold on!" she yelled over the engine as she turned it on. Ash twisted the right handle and sped off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yugi, Téa, and Joey ran to Hercules' Café. They saw Dr. Muran's car with Tristan continuously checking the back seat. Later, Ash's bike appeared. Assured that the most important people were on their way to the hospital, they continued to their destination. Once they made it to the café, they slowly walked in this order: Téa, Yugi, and Joey. A waiter stood at the inside door.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking Captain Ned Black." Téa answered.

"Captain Black wishes not to be disturbed."

Their mouths dropped. "Why?" Yugi gasped.

"He is on a date with a Miss Valentine."

Joey froze. "Valentine? Does she have long blonde hair?"

The waiter nodded.

"What table?"

"They wish to be undisturbed…"

"Ya know what, forget it. I'm goin' in." Joey replied. The waiter followed him with Yugi and Téa. People in the restaurant laughed. The manager even came out to kick the trio out. Joey spotted the table with a familiar blonde. He walked up. After a silent cough, he made himself known. "Hey, Mai."

Mai Valentine looked up with a man in a tuxedo. He looked comfortable enough in it to indicate that he owned it. "Joey? What are you doing here?" She asked with confusion in her red-violet eyes. The man growled.

"Ya must be Captain Black. Listen…"

"No, sir. You listen. I am on a date and wish to be undisturbed. Got it!"

"Fine. We'll walk to the hospital," Joey shot back. "Oh, just so ya know, Ash sent us to ya."

Captain Black's stern face softened. Mai looked at him, confused. "Ash?"

"Ashley did? Is she all right? Is…"

"Whoa, Mr. Black. Ash is fine. She sent us to you for a ride to the hospital. K…" Yugi tried to explain.

"THEN, SHE'S NOT ALL…"

"Dammit, Captain!" Joey started. Mai and Ash's father gave him a blank look. "It's her boss. She's got the other with her on the motorcycle." He finished. Ned heavily sighed.

"Boss? Who's Ashley? Captain Black, I hope you can explain yourself," Mai demanded.

"I am a father of two girls. One is eleven and the eldest is fifteen."

"Yup." Yugi jumped in. "Her name is Ash. She won the…"

Mai cut him off. Then, she looked at her date. "You are the father of the War of the Roses champion? But, why does she have a boss? Who is it?"

"I'll answer that in one word, Mai: Kaiba," Joey answered.

Mai's face froze. "Kaiba…KAIBA! AS IN SETO KAIBA! MISTER ANGRY MELON THAT RAN BATTLE CITY." She yelled. The group could only nod. Then, she grinned. "What are we waiting for then, an invitation? We have one if Mokuba is there. Let's go." Then, she looked at Ned. "As for you and me, we're done. We can be friends, but I don't like men who hide stuff from me. Besides, I have my eye on another man. Right, Joey?"

"Awright! Let's go." Joey yelled with excitement as they left the restaurant. They followed Black to a 1997 forest green Ford Explorer. Ned climbed into the driver seat and Mai in the front-passenger. Joey, Téa, and Yugi sat in the back seat. Captain Black dialed a cell phone number on his phone.

"Mae! Meet me at Domino Hospital!" He ordered.

_**At Domino Hospital…**_

Simon pulled up. Tristan slowly rose from his seat. "Ow… Talk about a painful position," He replied as the doctor looked at the radio. Tristan looked at him.

"Go inside and get a stretcher. I'm going to try to get a hold of Ms. Black." He ordered. Tristan ran into the building. Simon looked at Kaiba. He hadn't moved or awakened. Then, Simon focused on the radio. He decided not to anything with it. That was until Ash's voice rang.

"Mustang, come in Mustang. Mustang, this is Leo. Do you read me?"

"We're not on a sub."

"So? Where are you two? I can't see you."

"We're at the hospital."

"Gotcha." She ended the transmission.

Simon turned it off as the nurses ran out with Tristan. Simon went to aid them. Together, Kaiba was gently lifted up. His body was limp and cold as if Osiris had touched him. Kaiba's mouth hung open and cold breath seeped out. His skin was sickly pale with a touch of blue, black, or some sort of dark brown. It was so faint that they couldn't tell what color it was, but one thing was for certain: his lips had a frosty blue tint to them. "Get him inside and keep him warm." He ordered as a SUV pulled in. Five figures got out of it. One ran up to the stretcher. He looked like the King.

"Kaiba!" He yelled as the nurses ran the stretcher inside. He fell to his knees in tears. The others joined him. A clown rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Yug. Let's go in."

"Yugi and party?" Simon asked, scanning the group.

"Yup." Joey answered. He looked at his friends. Then, he looked at Simon. "I guess you just got Kai inside. How is he?" He asked with Yugi nodding to know. The rest of the gang stared at him for the answer.

"I need to go in and see if he is a well insulated room. Then, I must check his vital signs." Simon answered as he headed in. Then, the gang followed him. When they arrived at his room, Mr. Mutou was sitting in the hall. He looked up in surprise.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" He asked with a child's curiosity.

"Is Kaiba in there?" Yugi asked, ignoring his grandfather's question.

"Yes."

"Step aside, punk. Now! Shades! My boss is here, darn it!" A yell echoed in the hall. Ash Black and Mokuba Kaiba ran to them. "Yugi!" Her face suddenly lightened up. Then, she looked at Dr. Muran. "Sorry it took so long. The traffic was terrible." A nurse glared and ordered Ash to shut up. Ash looked at her with her teeth bared. Mokuba pulled on her sleeve like a child with his mother. She looked down at him and smiled. Then, she apologized to the nurse. Finally, Ash turned her attention toward Kaiba. "How is he?"

Dr. Muran remained silent as he walked in. They waited for about ten minutes. But, to them, it felt like forever. Mokuba sat down by Mr. Mutou. "Tell us, Mokuba. What happened?"

"When Seto first passed out…" Mokuba started with everyone with him watching. "Seto and I were arguing. Then, I told Mrs. Hays to cancel all of Seto's meetings. Then, it happened…

_'"WHAT? BUT, YOU'RE MY SECRETARY! YOU ALWAYS LISTEN…" Kaiba rose from his desk. Then, he dashed toward Mrs. Hays. However, his physical fatigue caught up with him. "TO me…"Suddenly, Kaiba collapsed to the floor (face first) and lost consciousness. He landed with a hard thud. His fall alarmed everyone in the building. All his employees dashed to his office as Mokuba headed for his brother._

"_SETO! Let's get him up to the couch. Somebody, please fetch a doctor." Mokuba ordered, running to his brother's aid. He tried to reach him before the employees got there. Finally, he made it. Gently, Mokuba turned Seto onto his back. Then, turned his head to the side._

"_Yes, sir." The employees sprang to action. Wanting not to cause any injury, they slowly picked up Kaiba, whom was limp and clammy. One by one, they removed his jacket and the belts on his upper arms. Then, the jewelry (even his locket) and metal wristbands came off, followed by his black turtleneck. Under that, Seto wore a white, sleeveless shirt. All this happened while Mrs. Hays called the hospital for a doctor or an ambulance. _

"_Seto." He moaned as he watched him through all the commotion. His brother's skin was pale and sticky. Seto's breathing was very shallow. Roland, a worker that served a judge and body guard during Battle City, had placed an oxygen mask over his boss's nose and mouth. Yet, he hasn't responded to his surroundings. Mokuba immediately decided to find him a personal assistant as he worked his way to his brother. This occurrence proved it. He couldn't tolerate the possibility of losing his brother. "Mrs. Hays, any luck?"_

"_Darn 9-1-1. They have us on hold." She snapped back._

"_While you are waiting, please write an ad for a personal assistant. And please, try not to sound like Seto."_

"_Yes, Mr. Mokuba. Of course."_

_Mokuba looked toward his brother with concern swallowing his heart. Seto was the only family he had left and he was the same to him. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba has faithfully followed his brother. Of course, he did disagree with some of his brother's ideas, like forgetting his past to focus on the future during the Battle City finals with Yugi. That duel was to decide who would face Marik Ishtar for the Winged Dragon of Ra card. Now, he might lose him forever._

"_Mr. Mokuba! Domino Hospital has sent an ambulance here. They should be here any moment," Mrs. Hays yelled as Mokuba's train of thought suddenly stopped.'_

"The ambulance arrived and took Seto to the hospital." He ended. Everyone stared in surprise. Ash only looked at him with concern in her eyes. Then, Dr. Muran appeared from Kaiba's room.

"Mokuba, you may go in and see him. In fact, all of you." He replied. Everyone followed Mokuba; the last person in the line was an Egyptian girl. Mokuba looked at his brother. An oxygen mask was over his mouth. The heart monitor made a beeping sound. The blanket up to his shoulders covered Kaiba. He was fixed in one position. Everyone gathered around the bed. Mokuba climbed into the chair. His eyes were fixed on his brother. Then, Kaiba's eyelids slowly opened, but his eyes were dark and forbidden.

"You should've let them take me…" He whispered in the oxygen mask. With a sudden force, Kaiba sat up. Joey tackled him down. "YOU SHOULD'VE LET THEM TAKE ME!" Kaiba screamed as Mokuba shrank back in terror.

"A little help here?" Joey gasped, using all his strength to keep Kaiba down. Tristan kept his legs down as Ash helped Joey with Kaiba's upper body. Dr. Muran ripped the mask off and covered Kaiba's mouth with a towel. Seto struggled in their grip. His screams in the towel were muffled, but they knew what he was saying. Yugi looked at the door.

"Bakura! Kathryn!" He yelled. "Please help us."

They walked in. Kathryn gasped at the sight of three people struggle to keep one man down. "Who is that?" she asked as Bakura came forward to help hold Kaiba down. However, her question wasn't answered, as she was pushed aside by an intern. The young doctor grabbed a syringe of tranquilizer from a drawer and pulled up the sleeve on Kaiba's left arm, revealing a birthmark that looked strangely like an ankh. Kathryn gasped as she felt a flash of déjà vu, watching the intern swab the area and proceed to inject tranquilizer into Kaiba's body. Kathryn took a step closer to him and gently placed her hand on top of his.

"His skin is hot," she whispered as she watched the tranquilizer do its job. Kaiba's screams started to grow softer and shorter. His eyelids fluttered as his breathing slowed. The struggles ceased. Finally, it all stopped. Kaiba exhaled one more time. Then, Dr. Muran let go of Kaiba's head. It fell, facing the doctor. Kaiba's body was slippery with sweat. In fact, Joey and Ash were partly covered with it. Tristan was the lucky one. Then, Joey, Tristan, and Ash slowly climbed off of him. Mokuba put the mask back on his brother's face. He couldn't tell if his brother was now resting in peace or if this episode was to happen again. To ponder that matter, he silently crept out. Ash followed him with her friends. The young Kaiba put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with him?"

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 16: Kaiba Reunion

_While waiting to find out if his brother is all right, Mokuba gets a surprise from his stepbrother. Ash is suspicious about these family members she has met yet. Is her gut right about them?_

Ash Kaiba: Who's ready for chapter 16? If you are or not, just review anyway. They make me happy.


	16. Kaiba Reunion

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Wow...I got a some reviews to make Mokuba happy. Well...here's the next chapter!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 15: His Second Mind

_Dr. Muran takes Kaiba to the hospital, where he throws a fit until an intern injects some medicine. Kathryn Takemura has déjà vu. Mokuba starts to worry that his brother will never be the same._

**Chapter 16: Kaiba Reunion**

Mokuba sat in the hall once more. The boy was a complete nervous wreck. Beside him was Ash Black. Her long hair was a mess from the fight at the school, her helmet, and the wrestling match against his brother. The clock showed 8:45, a couple hours since Kaiba acted up. So far, Kaiba hasn't improved. Everyone found something to do. Ash listened to her Walk-Man, occasionally pausing to talk to Mokuba. He soon learned that she was doing all that she could. For now, that was to keep Mokuba from being depressed. But, how could he be? Joey and Tristan were cracking jokes on each other for who knows how long. Once, Joey tucked one of his whoopee cushions under Ash. She scowled at him. His reaction was hilarious.

"Ah! The cast iron is on me." Joey replied.

Satisfied, Ash pushed the cushion aside and sat down. She looked at Mokuba. Mokuba grinned, trying to fool her. She looked away, playing along or is content. Mokuba looked down the hallway, bored to his skull. Then, he saw a neon green head in the crowd.

"No way…Noah!" Mokuba called.

The green head responded. "Mokuba!" He yelled with delight. A man in a red suit followed him.

"Oh, no." Joey groaned. "Kai is not gonna like this."

"Where's Seto?" The man asked with his voice full of concern. He also had gray hair, neatly combed back. His red suit was also neat. Mokuba pointed to the room, too afraid to say anything. However, Ash watched him with caution. They knew the reason why. She'd never seen the man or the boy called Noah. The best thing she could do was to watch every single move.

"Hey, Noah. How did you get here?" Yugi asked all friendly as usual.

"Father and I were rescued after I _blew up_ the base. Since then, Father has been really different. He didn't care about getting revenge on Seto, but making it up to him." Noah paused. He looked in Ash's direction. "Who is she? I've never seen her before." He asked as Mokuba chuckled. Ash wasn't amused.

"I believe we should go in, sir," she replied.

"All you want to do is make sure Gozaburo doesn't hurt him, Ash." Joey chuckled.

"Ash? As in, Ashley Nikki Black from the U.S.?" Noah asked.

Ash ignored him. "Well, excuse me, Joseph Wheeler. Seto Kaiba so happens to be my boss." She snapped. Then, she looked at the door. Suddenly, she felt a connection to him. "We should go in, Mokuba. He's waking up."

Upon hearing that sentence, Mokuba ran in. Ash followed with Yugi and Noah behind her. After a couple moments, Joey and the others joined them. In the room, Simon sat next to the bed. Gozaburo stood at the end of the bed. Seto was still silent. Mokuba gained a saddened face. He looked at Ash. Gozaburo looked at them.

"Mok…u…ba…" A voice gasped. Everyone looked at Kaiba. His eyes were partly opened. He was awake enough to notice the people around the bed. Finally, the tiredness left him. "Mokuba, Black."

"Yeah, yeah. We're here. And you're lucky." Ash growled, annoyed by the presence of Noah and Gozaburo. She stood with her arms crossed. Deep in her heart, weeping was very strong, but her tomboy exterior kept it silent. Her ice eyes hid her softness from the world. Ash Black had to be strong, in which means showing no weakness. The truth of her past was locked away in her heart. So far, only she knew it; no one had gotten her complete trust (except three former gang members) to know it. "What have you been carrying with you? A shamrock?" She asked mockingly.

Mokuba looked at her. He had never heard Ash's voice so cold. It frightened him. Her voice was usually warm, with a sharp edge. It was friendly. Now, it sounded like she didn't care about Seto. He was scared of her. The way she defended his brother and the way she spoke were different. Mokuba started to wonder what was on her mind.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba looked back at his brother. He first noticed that Kaiba's eyes were warmer than usual. His voice was warm and gentle. In it, Mokuba felt compassion…for him and someone else? He became puzzled. Had his brother and Ash's emotions switch?

"Nothing. It's not important." He answered as a yawn echoed beside him. Both brothers looked in its direction. They did it only to see Ash tiredly stretching her arms. She realized that all four of them were looking at her. A carefree look landed on her face. Mokuba could only rack his brain even more. Ash Black was so confusing.

"You should…get to…be…" Kaiba yawned as his heavy eyelids closed. The only sound was his breathing and the heart monitor. Mokuba thought he knew what his brother meant. Then, Ash turned toward the door. "Ash, wait!" He called as she stopped.

"What?"

"Thanks for saving him."

"No problem. He _is_ my boss." Ash answered as she turned back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Mr. Kaiba's right. We all need to get to bed and rest." She answered.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Probably not."

"Why not? I need your help at Kaiba Corp."

"I need to learn…more about myself." She replied. "I want to know _how_ I scared off that creature. How I defended your brother. I never did it before, so why now? I need…I want to know. I hope at least you can understand, sir."

"I do. The door's open."

Ash smiled and knelt down. She rubbed his head. "I have to admit it, you're a good kid. Good night."

Mokuba, Noah, and Gozaburo watched her leave.

"Who's that?" Gozaburo asked as Noah shrugged.

"That's my friend and Seto's personal assistant, Ash Black."

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 17: Remembrance

_Ash has her second dream. She e-mails Kaiba about the DNA of a 5,000 year old mummy. Then, she sends the day with Téa and Kathryn. She finally tells Téa her big secret._

Ash Kaiba: Better? Mokuba's happy now...though Ash is very annoyed. Please review. Make me happy.


	17. Remembrance

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By Ash Black

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Wow...you all surprise me. And you are making me happy! Onward!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 16: Kaiba Reunion

_Noah and Gozaburo Kaiba run into Yugi and crew. Ash gets suspicious of the new faces. Kaiba briefly wakes up and falls back asleep. Ash tells Mokuba that she doesn't wish to work the next morning._

**Chapter 17: Remembrance**

Ash pulled up in Cherry Blossoms Apartments, in front of 17C. Her father's Explorer stood in its parking space. She parked her bike and went to the door. Her body was consumed by weariness. She opened the door. Captain Black walked up to greet her. Ash allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She was too tired to care. Mae's voice complained how Ash never wanted to be hugged. Ash still didn't care. Tired, she fell asleep in her father's arms. Captain Black picked her up and tucked her in.

_Ash explored the temple. Its ground was unfamiliar to her, but her feet knew the way. A cold draft crawled up her back. Brrrrr…It's freezing. Where's the heater? She wondered. Bored, she looked at the walls. Pictograms stared out in blue, black, and red. Hieroglyphics, why are they in my dream? Wait a sec! This…this is Egypt. Ash gasped. Her fingers pulled on her to keep warm, but fabric rubbed against her skin. She looked at her shoulders. A sleeveless dress (**dress**) was on her with a shawl. What am I doing in a dress? I hate dresses. She panicked._

Kanika…" _A voice called out to her. Ash ignored it. "_Kanika!" _The voice snapped. Ash turned to face it. The speaker caught up to her. His head had purple, reddish spikes with blond spiky bangs. Yugi, what are you doing here? She wondered. _"I have been looking all over for you."

"You have?" _Ash asked, completely clueless on the matter._

"Priest Seth and I need a word with you…now." _He answered. Then, he gestured her to follow him. Ash obeyed. What could she do to disagree with the man? Plus, he said 'Priest Seth.' He was the man that started all this for her. She figured that he was the key to her past, but she needed him in the present day. Was the man a pharaoh? Was he the same pharaoh Ishizu spoke about? Could he be the Yami of the Millennium Puzzle? What does the name of 'Kanika' have to do with her? The man came to a doorway covered by a dark curtain. He reached for the end to pull it aside._

"WAIT!" Ash screamed. Suddenly alert, her eyes scanned the area. She was in bed…in her room of the apartment. Sweat streamed down her skin. Her mind had jumped into hyper drive. It was different from her dream before. She started to wonder if her sister and father heard her. She cautiously got up. A huntress instinct rose in her mind. She approached the door and pressed her ear against it. Silence was only heard. "Thank goodness. Then again, both of them are heavy sleepers." She growled. _Should I talk to Kaiba? How would he respond to this? I have been told that he doesn't believe in magic, but he's acting against his reputation. I have to talk to him…but not now. He needs his rest. Now that I think of it, he looks exactly like Seth._

_Seth…Archaeologists discovered a mummy by the name of Seth. The mummy still had some hair. Maybe they now have his DNA. Then, I can compare it to Kaiba's. _She planned as she pulled out her laptop. Ash turned it on and hooked up to the web. Once it was connected, she worked to find that web site of the mummy. In a matter of minutes, she found it. Scrolling down the screen, she chased the DNA. Then, she found that in matter of seconds.

Ash opened a document with Kaiba's DNA. She managed to obtain it by a strand of his hair and microscope. She compared the two. Immediately, she opened her e-mail account. Ignoring her new messages, Ash started typing one.

"To: DNA

Kaiba,

I know that you will still be in the hospital when you receive this message. I must talk to you…before some friends of mine from Texas come up. I'm not sure if you have heard. Anyway, there is a mummy by the name of Seth. According to his grave walls, he was a 'keeper' of something. Some of his hair was still intact. Scientists estimate that he is around five thousand years old. Plus, from what I have just seen, his DNA matches yours. Okay, I admit it. I got a sample of your DNA from a strand of your hair on your purple jacket. You know the one you wear the cuffs with all the time. Please read this and answer before two weeks from this upcoming Wednesday.

-Ash"

She clicked the Send button. After it was sent, she turned off the laptop and put it away. She lied back down, trying to fall asleep. After an hour, sleep finally claimed her.

"Good morning, drivers. Traffic is very slow today."

Ash hit the off button. She moaned as she sat up. Then, she spread out her arms. _I better call Téa and Kathryn. I need to talk to someone. Might as well be the girls. If I told Mokuba, he would think that I was crazy._ She thought as she grabbed her cell phone. _Great, the battery's dead. What can be worse?_ She mentally growled as she plugged it into its charger.

"Good morning, Black residence. This is Captain Black speaking, "her father replied. "One moment, let me check."

The door creaked open. Ash instinctively pulled her bed sheet over her chest. "Papa!" She yelled in Spanish. "Get out!"

"Ashley, it is Téa on the phone."

"Then, please tell her I will meet her at the clock in the plaza at 9:30," she requested. Her father nodded as he closed the door. Then, Ash heard him relay the information. She got out of her bed and got dressed. Ash opened her door. Mae and her father sat the table. Then, the phone rang again. "I got it," she replied. "Buenos Dias. You have reached the Black residence. Ash Black speaking."

"Ashley, please put the captain on the phone."

"Yes, Admiral, "Ash answered, recognizing his voice. She handed the phone to her father.

"Going to work, Ashley," Mae asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Just shut up, Mae."

"Tell me why first."

"Shut up."

"No."

Ash stared at her sister as she grabbed a bite to eat. She approached the door.

"Off to Kaiba Corp.?"

"No, Dad. I'm off to meet Téa."

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"I'll get it." _Thank goodness it charges quickly. Plus, I'll pick up Téa at her place._ She thought as she put her phone on her belt. "Got it," she yelled out the door. Mae and Captain Black looked at each other as the engine roared and grew softer.

**At Téa Gardner's House…**

"I don't know, Kathryn. I was hoping that we could get Ash to hang out with us today. She had this look that was like she didn't know what to do," Téa replied through the phone.

"Uncle Makoto has given me a day off. I would like to spend it with you."

"Thanks."

"Téa?"

"Yeah."

"Who was that in the hospital bed?"

"I thought I knew for sure, but last night made me have some doubt."

"Does Ash know him?"

"Yes, I think so." Téa turned around and looked out the window. A figure got off the motorcycle. She looked at the bike. It had a metallic red frame. The person got off.

"What is it, Téa?"

"Someone is here," she answered. The person took off the helmet. "I should've known that it was Ash. See you in a bit, Kathryn," Téa replied as she hung up her phone. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her yellow 'Spirit' shirt revealed her stomach. A black skirt hung from her hips. Téa slid on her bracelets. She grabbed her purse as she opened her bedroom door.

She ran down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it. Ash stood on the other side.

"I thought it would be better if we walk."

A few minutes later, Ash and Téa arrived at Games Unlimited. Kathryn was standing just inside, talking to Bakura. Ash stuck out her tongue in disgust when she saw Kathryn give Bakura a peck on the cheek. "I hate lovey-dovey birds," she muttered.

Kathryn turned around and waved when she saw Ash and Téa. She held up her hand with her first two fingers pointing up, gesturing that she needed two more minutes. She handed Bakura a key and then walked into the back room for a moment. When she returned, she had taken off her store apron to reveal a blue tank top and jeans, and her hair was hanging down instead of being up in two chopsticks. When the girls saw the lovesick look on Bakura's face as Kathryn walked past, Ash groaned and Téa giggled.

"Hey, girls," Kathryn said as she exited the store, purse on one shoulder. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't care," Ash said tiredly. It was obvious that she didn't get enough sleep last night.

"What do you want to do?" Téa asked.

Kathryn thought for a moment. Then she shared a look with Téa, and they both smiled evilly at Ash.

"I'm gonna die…" Ash wailed.

_**A few hours after that…**_

Ash was loudly complaining as the girls spent the day shopping and getting their hair and nails done. Kathryn and Téa had somehow convinced Ash to try on a puffy, pink dress, and Kathryn had gotten a picture of it on her camera phone. However, Ash had gotten them back by telling the hair stylist that they both wanted their hair dyed bright blue. Thankfully, Kathryn prevented the odd hair color, thanks to some quick action. She asked the stylist to make sure the red highlights weren't permanent, and the hairdresser realized the blue hair suggestion had been a joke.

"Hasn't this been a great day?" Téa asked while the girls were getting manicures and pedicures.

"I only came for the massages," Ash muttered.

"Oh, don't listen to her," Kathryn said. "She's still upset that I got a picture of her in that pink dress."

"Not anymore," Ash replied. "I erased it."

"Oh, that's okay. I already sent it to Bakura's e-mail, and Kaiba's."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding! Just kidding!"

"Hey, we're here to relax, girls," Téa said reprovingly. "No yelling."

"Well, I can't help it," Ash said. Her voice was on the brink of yelling.

"Ash…" Kathryn began.

"What?" she growled.

"Do you think Bakura will like my new hair color?" She looked up at her hair, which was streaked with bright red hair dye.

"He should. He goes gaga for you anyway."

"He does not!"

"Does too."

"Well, what about Seto Kaiba?"

"What about my boss?" Ash raised her voice considerably.

"Well, doesn't he like you?"

"What's your point?"

"I just wonder if he's going to notice that you look even more fabulous than usual."

"He knows about everything but my hair color. He just doesn't pay attention…ninety-five percent of the time."

"Maybe you should try a temporary dye job, and make your hair black. Maybe then he'll notice," Téa suggested.

"My hair already shines black! Why make it black?"

"There are reasons," Kathryn said, giving Ash a look that plainly said 'This is about Ancient Egypt.'

Ash returned with a look that said 'I'll think about it.' Kathryn smiled and returned to looking at her nails, which had been freshly French Manicured. Ash watched her friend as she examined her nails. When the pedicures and manicures were finished, the girls walked out of the salon. Ash had the look as if she was in deep thought. "Hey, guys. I need to tell you something," she replied in a low voice.

Téa and Kathryn looked at her. Then, they looked at each other. Ash looked as if she was _'itching'_ to tell them something all day. Kathryn decided to ask.

"About what?"

"It's about last night."

Téa nodded.

"I…I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't stand there and watch something bad happen to my boss. I don't know where that **_power_** came from; I don't know **_how_** to it. It just happened. I even think I don't know who I am."

"When did this all start?" Téa asked.

"When I first met Bakura. I tried Yugi for advice, but he sent me to Ishizu Ishtar for help."

They stopped in front of a store. Ash looked through the glass. In the window, a midnight blue dress was propped by a faceless model. It had two-inch wide straps and a V-neck. A shimmering light blue fabric was sewn to prevent men/boys looking into it. The fabric matched her eyes.

"That's a pretty dress," Téa replied.

"Yeah, it's a shame that with today's fashion that no one would buy."

"Girls just want boys looking down, do they?" Ash remarked, eyeing Kathryn.

"Do not! At least not me!"

"Uh, ah. I wonder what Bakura has to say."

_"Why do you look so sad, Kanika?"_ Ash heard in her head.

_Who are you?_

_"I thought I had lost you for good, when really you were unconscious. It is so good to speak to you again. I wish that I could see you."_

_Mr. Kaiba is in the hospital. He is unconscious. I…like him. I want him here. I WANT HIM HERE!_ She yelled mentally. Ash's heart raced. Her tears stung her eyes. "We need to talk…about **_men_**."

Téa and Kathryn exchanged looks. Ash Black, the top tomboy American duelist, wanted to talk about boys. They began to question if this was the Ash they knew or that she wasn't thinking clearly due to the lack of sleep. One prayed the other would answer first. Ash just waited for them to talk. Finally, Kathryn spoke as they walked into the store.

"What about them?"

"I…I think I have feelings for my boss."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SETO KAIBA!" Kathryn and Téa gasped. Ash only nodded. She seemed embarrassed by it.

"Ash, are you sure?" Téa asked.

"At first, I thought I was crazy, but now I am sure that I like him." Ash answered. "There is one other thing, Téa. Kathryn already knows. I am…I mean that I have some past in Ancient Egypt."

"Yeah…"

"I was the Paladin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Téa froze. "How many years back?"

"Five thousand years."

"That was when the Spirit of the Puzzle was pharaoh." She replied. Then, she looked at the stall. Ash stepped out with the midnight blue dress. It was a perfect fit. "You should get that."

"When would I wear it?"

"We have a Christmas dance coming up." Kathryn answered.

"All right." Ash replied as she went back into the stall. She came back out with her usual clothes on. They walked up to the check out.

"¥2,529." (A/N: about $21.50)

"That is pretty cheap for a dress," Téa remarked. "It must be a cheap brand."

"No, ma'am. It is the best-made dress. It has been on clearance because no one will buy it."

Ash whipped out her checkbook. She wrote up the check and ripped it out. The clerk took it. Ash had her motorcycle license out for him.

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too." Ash answered with a bow.

"Ma'am, may I please have your autograph?"

"Any reason?"

"It is for my daughter. She is a big fan of you, Ms. Black." He answered. "Could you sign it here?" He asked, pointing to a computer printed picture of her.

"Sure." Ash answered as she signed it.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Ash replied.

They left with Ash's only dress in its bag. Téa looked at them.

"Well, girls, what else?"

Kathryn pondered the question.

"How about a bookstore?" Ash proposed.

The other two looked at each other. _A bookstore couldn't be that dreadful,_ they thought. "Okay."

Wondering around the mall's bookstore wasn't that bad. Of course the main idea was to find a book on weapons since Ash was 'a paladin.' Finding the right book was easy, but getting out was the tough part. Téa and Kathryn had found romance novels. Ash expanded her library with a little of sci-fi, fantasy, and nonfiction. Her nonfiction were a thick book on Egypt's rich history, another was the way of life in Ancient Egypt, and a book of the legendary Celtic sword, the Excalibur. Téa, Kathryn, and Ash combined their cash to pay for the books. They did pretty well, since once again Ash's stuff was on clearance. They agreed it was time to have a bite to eat and leave the mall.

"I have to admit. I had fun with you guys," Ash replied as they walked away.

"Good, because I did," Kathryn agreed.

"That was the point." Téa remarked. "Do you want to stay at my place?"

"I wish I could, Téa. But, with my boss in the hospital, I better help out Mokuba." Ash sadly whispered.

"I have to clean the house/store. I have relatives coming in the next two weeks," Kathryn replied.

"Cool, I would like to meet them," Téa replied with Ash in agreement.

"Then, I'll call you when they are here."

"Fine," Ash calmly spoke as she put her things in her sealed compartment on her bike. She put on the helmet and ignited the engine. Téa and Kathryn watched her leave. Kathryn said her good-bye and headed towards Games Unlimited. Téa climbed the steps and walked in. Tired, she went to sleep on her bed.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 18: Sharp Gang

_Kaiba finally gets out of the hospital. He heads for Turtle Game Shop, not knowing that Joey, Duke, and Tristan are with Yugi. Will Yugi and Kaiba reveal their secret?_

Ash Kaiba: Second chapter posted today. I am impressed. Well, you know your duty. Please review, I like it when people do. It makes me happy. Maybe I need some chocolate.

Kaiba: Shut up...

Ash Kaiba: No...YOU! (Kaiba goes silent.) Hey, he actually listened.


	18. The Sharp Gang

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Ash admits it...but when is she going to tell him? thinking I don't know when, but I do know that it is not in this part. chuckling Here's chapter 18. Enjoy!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 17: Remembrance

_Ash spends the day with Téa and Kathryn. They go to mall and shop. There, Ash finds a beautiful dress and buys it for the Christmas Dance in December. She admits that she has a thing for her boss, Seto Kaiba._

**Chapter 18: The Sharp Gang**

_**A Day before Wednesday the fifth…**_

Kaiba stepped out of the doors. Fresh air rushed into his lungs. He was out…at last. He immediately desired to talk with Yugi. Kaiba was actually happy to be free. No more sitting in a hospital bed for him. He dashed to the shop. Upon arrival, he walked in.

"Yugi, I…uh, oh," he replied. At that moment, he felt so…so…so…stupid. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were with him. Kaiba's face went beet red.

"Good seein' ya out of the hospital, Rich Boy. But I, Joey Wheeler, know that…YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING WITH YUGI!" Joey yelled. Kaiba's hair shot straight up. "So, what is it? Does it have something to do with the Rare Hunters and that black thing from Halloween? Tell the truth, Kaiba!"

"I…uh…well, um… How am l going to say this?"

"A simple yes or no would work."

"Yes," he forced out.

"Yeah, right. Who's 'Dragon's Keeper?'"

"Don't say that," Kaiba growled.

"Hey, Joey. It would have to be him since he is the one who reacted," Duke reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Joey chuckled. "That still can't be true."

"What did you say?" Kaiba growled with a twitching eyebrow. His eyes glowed coldly. Joey looked at his face.

"Ah! Kaiba, stay away, I don't like that look in your eyes." Joey backed away. Kaiba only stood in one spot. With that, Joey sighed in relief. "What are you two hiding? Come on, Kaiba. Spill the beans. Yug won't tell us. I know you have Yugi involved. Involve Yugi and you get the entire package."

Kaiba's eyes extremely softened. Joey was right. Eventually, he would have the entire pep squad with him. His lips curved down a bit. "I…I loosely translated that 'Son of Ra' mystery."

"YOU…WHAT! WHY?"

"I had to…for a special reason."

"Why?"

Kaiba opened his mouth. Then, he heard a click of a doorknob. His mouth snapped shut. The door behind the counter opened. Mr. Mutou, Gozaburo, Mokuba, and Noah stood in its entrance. Gozaburo Kaiba glared at his stepson. Kaiba looked at him with his eyes unusually soft. "What is up with this, Seto?" he growled. Kaiba flinched. Oh, how he wanted to forget that voice. Now, it had come back to haunt him.

"Why are you here?"

"Trying to figure out Halloween. What else?"

"Please, Seto. Tell us the truth about…"

"Don't…"

"Dragon's Keeper," Mokuba finished. Kaiba fell to the floor.

"Too late," he groaned. Kaiba slowly rose to his knees. Everyone blankly stared at him. "I am he! Does that make sense? Call the Rare Hunters and have them take me away! I have had enough! I never asked to be the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes! I never asked to be selected by an Egyptian god! I never asked to find my ancient girlfriend, whose name is…" Kaiba paused as he just noticed Ash in the shop. "Kanika."

Ash stared at him, too shocked for words. There were six other people with her. One of them, a young man with red hair, stared at Noah with his eyes wide.

"Kaiba! What happened to you! You're a little shorter and your hair… It's green!" he yelled.

"Uh…Alister, that's Noah, our stepbrother."

"No! It can't be!" Alister gasped. "Are you telling the truth, Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded. He remembered Alister all too well. Alister once possessed the Seal of Orichalcos. He had a grudge against his brother. That is for capturing his family. Alister had a little brother named Mikey. While traveling to the U.S., he fought Kaiba on top of one of Kaiba's planes. Learning that Kaiba will defend Mokuba at all costs, Alister loses and his soul is taken. Kaiba later joined him when Dartz's totem attacked his Mirror Force Dragon, which was formed by Critias and Mirror Force. "How is it going, Alister? Any luck yet?"

"No. Sorry, Mokuba, but when I saw you, I knew Kaiba had to be near. I don't believe the rumors of him being in the hospital," Alister answered. "Noah, right? My name is…"

"Alister. We know that, mate," the light brunette commented. "Name's Valon. Mr. Quiet here is Rafael." He introduced. Rafael nodded his hello.

"Noah Kaiba and this is my father, Gozaburo."

"Oh, you're the one Alister is so mad at."

"Valon, I planned on Kaiba repaying me," Alister growled at him with a deadly look in his eyes.

Kaiba couldn't help but to laugh at the occasion. He held his hand close to his mouth, trying to cover it up. Soon, Ash joined him. Kaiba paused to catch his breath. He looked at Ash's face and saw the little girl inside. _If only I was like that,_ he thought, remembering his own childhood. Kaiba turned away, ashamed of what Mokuba had told him. It was true. He had forgotten how to smile. Now, after so long, the curving on his lips felt strange to him. He was a boy again; except he was 18 years of age.

"Yugi, these are my former gang members: Lava, Tenor, and Streak."

"Wow. Cool, Ash." Yugi gasped.

"You're Yugi Mutou. Volcano has been saying a lot about you."

"Volcano…"

"That was my street name," Ash explained with a soft chuckle.

_What?_ Kaiba pondered. His sixth sense sparked through his nerves. His back straightened as he tensed his muscles. The sapphires looked around. "Yugi," he growled as the teen ran to his side.

"Kaiba, what is it?" Yugi asked with concern.

"I wish I knew," was his only answer.

Yugi tapped into the power of the Puzzle. Yami sprang out. He suddenly felt what Kaiba sensed. "A shadow stone."

"Shadow stone?" Kaiba asked. He had never heard of a shadow stone. He redirected his attention to Yami. "That doesn't sound good."

"Kaiba, you look…" Alister started as he finally noticed him.

"Save it!" he yelled.

"And you haven't changed, Seth. My Pharaoh, it has been a while," a voice replied. Kaiba tensed at the sound of his ancient name. Joey jumped up, ready for a Duel. Ash stood by Mokuba. Her face had turned hard, her mouth a scowl. Kaiba grunted in his throat. It came out as his traditional annoyed grunt.

"Who are…?" Yami yelled as Kaiba had cut him off. "Kaiba!"

"What do you want, Heishin?" Kaiba growled as he took a step forward. His blue eyes were hard. "Who are you hiding behind? You might as well say it. I know you're stuck in the Shadow Realm."

"Seth, how nice of you to remember me," a female voice answered. Purple hair shined in the sunshine. Ash's face softened.

"Streak."

"Duel me, Kaiba. How about two-against-one?" Streak questioned. "Now, your partner. Pharaoh, Joseph, you two have meddled in my masters plans long enough. However, Ash Black, I would like to have you join us."

"No thanks," Ash declined.

"I insist if you want your friend back."

"Streak… All right. I'll duel you," Ash growled. She grabbed her Duel Disk.

"Ash, you don't have to do this," Mokuba whined.

"I'm afraid I must," she answered. "Leave it, Mokuba. I'm with your brother, though I am disappointed that he didn't call." She looked at him. "No need to worry, sir," she replied as she joined Kaiba across from Streak.

"Don't forget the Heart of the Cards, you two," Yami reminded them. The two nodded their heads. "Kaiba, good luck. She has to be tough."

"We can do it, Yugi. Think about it: I'm dueling with the War of the Roses Champion." Kaiba grinned. He and Yami shook hands. Then, he took his position. Kaiba felt his duel instincts rise in his head. _Okay. Let's save the shadow stone, whatever that is, for later. Keep emotions in check and keep the shadows down. _He mentally growled. _Ash and I have to work as a team. What is Streak hiding? What was Heishin's purpose with her?_ He wondered as they shuffled each other's decks. Streak was shuffling his. Ash had Streak's deck. That left Kaiba with Ash's deck. When he was finished, he felt a power in her top card. The power felt familiar…way too familiar. Kaiba gave her deck back as he took his own. Streak, Ash, and Kaiba walked to their spots.

"Are you two ready? This will be the duel of your life." Streak laughed, throwing her hands in the air.

_This is wrong! I feel it. There is a stronger force behind this. I can't lose this duel. I can't let Ash lose either._ Kaiba told himself in his head. _Remember that this hocus-pocus is real._

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 19: Darkness Will Not Stop Me

_Ash, Kaiba, and Streak begin their two-on-one duel. Streak forces the secrets of both Ash and Kaiba's past to come to life. Will Ash and Kaiba be able to handle their past? Will Ash work with her boss or will Kaiba have to get her to help him?_

Ash Kaiba: The End!

Kaiba: What? What about saving the world?

Ash Kaiba: You're taking this too seriously. Of course, it's not the end. It still says "To be continued...".

Kaiba: Review...please. Ash Kaiba is crazy.

Ash Kaiba: You're the one who can DESTROY the world. So, shut up! My story!

Kaiba: Help...(being chased offstage)


	19. Darkness Will Not Stop Me

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Luna Moon Goddess has asked me to recommend her story, "Priest inNeed of Help," to all my fellow readers. I'd like it to go on, but it is in need of reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 18: The Sharp Gang

_Kaiba is finally out of the hospital and desires to talk to Yugi. But upon arrival, he discovers that this time Yugi is not alone. He experiences what happens if his 'sacred name' is spoken by someone with magical powers. Heishin makes his move with his new pawn, Ash's friend Streak._

**Chapter 19: Darkness Will Not Stop Me**

"It's time to Duel!"

"I'll start, since I am a team of one," Streak implied.

"Go ahead," Kaiba groaned. Ash glared at him.

"Hey, Ash. Work with him. You two are a team now," Joey yelled from the sidelines.

"Over my dead body," Ash snapped. "This fight is between me and Streak. You got it, Joey!"

_Somehow, I knew that was going to happen,_ Kaiba mentally growled. He automatically figured on him as second and Ash last. _If I could set the stage for her, maybe we can win. How do I do that?_ He wondered. His mind whirled in frustration.

"Hey, boss! It's your turn!" Ash snapped. Kaiba only glared back at her as he drew his card. He looked down at it.

"I set one card face down. Then, I summon Vorse Raider." _Oh, s—t. She has two cards facedown with one Set monster. I hope I didn't mess up,_ Kaiba prayed. Streak made no motion. "I end my turn. Make your move, Black. You know Joey is right. Come on, work with me."

"I do enough of that at work. This is my Duel, so step aside, Kaiba!" Ash drew her card. _Nothing good is in my hand. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon doesn't help right away. What can I do?_ Ash panicked. "Pass."

_What the… Has Ash gone nuts? She has never passed up a turn, from what I've heard. I have a way to defend her Life Points if she is attacked directly next turn. Ash has to have or know something that I don't. I can't let her lose, no matter what the cost. I need to figure out her deck strategy. Then I can combine hers with mine, _Kaiba calculated. _Wheeler's right. We have to work together._

"Kaiba, are you back to Earth yet?" Streak hissed. "If you are, pay attention…for this will be your demise."

Kaiba perked up. Ra's small power drummed inside him. It was aware of the danger. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What card are you going to play, Streak?"

"I was seeing if I had your attention first."

"You have mine and Black's."

"Good," she replied with a smirk. "For I activate the field card, Darkness Falls."

"What the?" Ash gasped. "Pegasus never created that card."

"True, Volcano. He never did because the power of this card is too great for him to control. It is the card of the shadow stone. Behold its power!"

Kaiba flinched as the entire area was engulfed in darkness. His free hand went near his chest. The shadows throbbed in excitement. He closed his eyes and focused on his goal. They calmed down. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at his teammate. Ash ignored him. _She is way too much like me. Determined to win the Duel on her own skills. That is a mistake. I thought that, and one day it nearly killed me,_ Kaiba thought as he once again redirected his attention. "Is that it?"

"All my DARK monsters gain 200 points for each Spell and Trap card on my side of the field."

"What? That can't be," Ash gasped.

"There's more, Volcano. On my Main Phase 1, one of your darkest secrets will be revealed. If you possess none, then Kaiba's are shown."

"No." Kaiba gasped.

Streak and Ash stared at him. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Kaiba lied. _That was close._

"This starts now. Now, shadows. Reveal Volcano's darkest secret."

Ash flinched. Kaiba could've sworn that he saw a bead of sweat sliding down her face. The darkness swirled as its image changed. After a couple seconds, he clearly saw a mother and her little girl. The woman had ice blue eyes. Black hair was braided down her back. Her skin had a deep tan, an Egyptian skin tone. She wore a dark blue skirt with a matching jacket on a white blouse. The little girl had white skin and blonde hair. She possessed the same eye color as the woman. She was wearing a school uniform.

"_Let's go home, Mommy."_ The little girl replied. The woman smiled.

"_Yes, my meadow. I bet your father is worried to death."_

Then, a man walked up to them. _"Mrs. Kamilah Black, I presume."_

"_Yes."_

The man reached into his coat. In his hand was a gun.

"_Mommy!"_

"_Run, kitten! Run!"_

"_The Paladin of Egyptian mythology will not rise from your family."_ He pulled the trigger. Kamilah fell onto the concrete. The little girl yelled. The man ran.

"_Mommy. Mommy, get up. Get up, Mommy,"_ she cried. She tilted her head down. _"I promise, Mommy. Nothing will happen to Mae. I promise. I will avenge you. I promise, Mommy."_

_I promise._ The words echoed in Kaiba's head. He looked at Ash. The image was frozen in the darkness. Ash too had her hair covering her eyes. Her white teeth were bared. Kaiba listened even harder. He heard sobs of sorrow. Ash Black, a teen with a tomboy attitude, was crying.

"Hard, isn't it?" Streak replied. "Hard to witness your own mother dying in front of you…again."

"You traitor. I trusted you with that. How… How could you?" Ash snapped, forgetting to watch her temper.

"Master Heishin has high rewards for his apprentices. I couldn't pass them up," she answered as she looked at Kaiba. "Your turn, Kaiba."

"What you did is wrong. I'll prove it with this. Even your master has faults of his own. Why don't you try to take him apart with his memories?" Kaiba paused as he looked at his card. "Battle Ox in attack mode. Go, Battle Ox! Destroy her facedown card." He ordered. The Minotaur lifted its axe as it charged. With one mighty swing, the target was destroyed. But two more replaced it.

"Streak, that's…" Ash yelled in frustration.

"No. The monster was Giant Germ," Kaiba explained as his Life Points dropped. "When that monster is destroyed in battle, the attacker loses 500 Life Points and the owner of the card can Special Summon two more in attack position. I was blind to that, but I will try to avoid it at all cost." He took a breath. "However, Streak, I will whittle at your Life Points when I have the chance! Vorse Raider, attack her Giant Germ!"

"Kaiba! No! She has three Spell and Trap cards on the field!" Yami yelled.

"That only equals sixteen hundred attack points! So she loses 300!"

"But, you lose 500, big brother!" Mokuba cried out.

"Then, that means that Kaiba has lost 1,000 Life Points in this turn," Duke calculated.

"Uh. He did what?" Tristan exclaimed.

Kaiba stood in his place. "That is all for me. You need to turn the tables, Ash. If you did it in the War of the Roses tournament, then you can do it here. Trust me. If we can push aside our differences, we can win the Duel."

"Too late, Kaiba. This Duel is my personal business!" Ash drew a card. She looked again at her hand. Then, she noticed two other cards. _Magic Jammer and Seven Tools of the Bandit! I could've set them last time. And…Lord of Dragons (better known as Lord of D.)!_ She realized. "I set two cards facedown. And I summon Lord of D. in attack mode. That is all for this turn."

Streak drew a card. "It's Main Phase 1. Do you remember what that means?"

Kaiba started to feel a chill down his spine. He knew it wasn't good.

"Now, reveal one of their dark secrets!"

The shadows changed again. Ash prayed it wasn't another image of her past. The enigma shifted to a hospital scene. Two other figures materialized into the scene. Ash's heart skipped a beat. One was a tall man. Beside him was a short brunette. The brunette turned his head to the man. Ash saw the innocence of the boy's eyes. She looked at her boss out of curiosity.

He stood frozen. His blue eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. His voice was silent. At last, Kaiba took a step back. His eyes remained on the boy, whom he was all too familiar with. Yet, he was almost forgotten. The boy was dressed modestly, but with pride. However, his face bared one thing Kaiba knew all too well. Concern shined in his eyes. The same concern that shined in Kaiba's at the very moment. The boy looked away, obviously ashamed.

"_Is Mother going to be all right, Father?"_

"_Yes, my son. I believe so."_

"_What is her name going to be?"_

"_Anna, my dear boy. Anna Brandy McGray."_

"_What if she's a 'he'?"_

"_Then, your mother will name what she wanted to name you."_

"_What would that be, Father?"_

The man turned towards the boy. A smile was on his face. _"That can't be told to you yet, Seto."_

Ash and Kaiba flinched. She did in surprise. Kaiba did, however, in recognition. The boy and man fell silent as the moments passed by. Finally, a nurse came out with a wrapped, crying bundle. Mr. McGray walked up to the nurse. With a smile on his face, he took the bundle into his arms. However, the nurse looked at the boy.

"_Are you the eldest, Seto?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Your mother wants to see you."_

The boy went into the room. The darkness shifted again. Now, it revealed a woman in a hospital bed and the boy Seto by it.

"_Mother, you wanted me."_

"_Watch over him, my son."_

"_What is his name?"_

"_Mokuba…Mokuba Kevin McGray, the name I was going to use for you."_ Mrs. McGray gasped. _"You need to unlock your past. When you are older, find Kamilah Arin. She will know what to do. Also keep your eyes open for the Pharaoh."_

"_I will, Mother."_

"_I…I wish that…as you grow older…that your heart doesn't close and have ice shielding it." _She whizzed. _"The world…and your brother…are counting…on you. Protect Mokuba… my…"_

"_Mother. Mother, we will all go home together… right? Mother, what is wrong? Do you need the doctor? Mother, I don't understand. What past are you talking about? Mine is here with you, Father, and Moky. Please, Mother, say something. Mother."_ The boy nearly cried. He gently shook her. Her body obeyed the pushes. Young Seto started to whimper. He knew the meaning of death. He ran out of the room and into his father's legs. There, he wrapped his arms around them and cried. The image froze again.

"Interesting. You ran out of secrets, Volcano," Streak hummed. "Kaiba, that was fascinating. Two different people that both lost their mothers. How sad."

"Enough! That is enough!" Ash shouted at her. "Who said you could do this? Who said _you_ could dissect us with our past?"

"My master gave me the ability to do this to you," Streak answered. "Now, onward, shall we? I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered. Thanks to Darkness Falls, it gains more attack points, by 600 points. Ryu-Kishin Powered, attack Battle Ox!"

Kaiba braced himself as the hologram shattered. His Life Point counter dropped another 500. Surprised, he stood frozen for a few seconds. Then, he felt it. The shadows gnawed at him. Their activity was small, but enough to convince him that they had to end the duel…and fast. Kaiba knew what the shadows could do at that period of time. If he doesn't end the duel fast, they would consume his energy and he would black out.

"Your turn, Kaiba."

"Fine. I shift Vorse Raider to defense mode. And that's it."

"Let's go." Ash drew her card. "I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes, attack Ryu-Kishin Powered with your White Lightning." She ordered. "You lose 800 points. Streak, make your move."

Streak drew her card from her deck. "Now, Kaiba, what else do you have hidden in your heart?"

The darkness shifted to a sandbox with two boys and a little girl. A woman with long brown hair watched over them. The girl had straight black hair with purple eyes. One boy had wild black hair. The other was recognized immediately. It was young Seto, the same little boy from the hospital. The boy and girl were playing in the sand while young Seto sat out with a sketchpad. He was sketching the boy and girl. The woman smiled. Then, a police force appeared.

_"Can I help you?"_ she asked.

_"Seto and Mokuba McGray need to pack…now. They have one hour,"_ The captain ordered. Young Seto looked at the woman.

"_Aunt Lily, is something wrong?"_

_"Go pack both of your bags."_

Seto jumped up and ran inside. He packed their clothes. He even grabbed their books. It took him an hour to pack both bags. Seto was about to grab a music box that was made of cedar and lined with a golden alloy and a small teddy bear when the captain appeared in the room.

_"Time is up."_

_"One more minute,"_ Seto begged. The captain watched him reach for the box and bear. He grabbed Seto by his stomach and heaved their bags over his shoulder.

_"No, my bear! Please let me have my bear and music box!"_ he whined.

_"You can live without them."_

_"My sketches!"_

_"Silence! You can live without them!" _the captain yelled as he shoved Seto into the back of his car. Mokuba sat next to them. The captain got in. _"Say good-bye. You will never return here."_

_"Where are you taking us?"_

_"You and your brother are being shipped to Japan, your father's birthplace."_

_"Says who?"_

_"The Egyptian government, because you have no immediate family in Egypt."_

Young Seto glared at the captain. _"My father will not tolerate this."_

_"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"_ the captain yelled at him. _"YOUR FATHER IS DEAD. HE DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT!"_

Seto whimpered and fell into a deep silence. Mokuba called him, but his brother did not answer. He had pulled himself in, afraid of the world.

Finally, the image froze. Streak hummed to herself as if she was thinking. She only had 2900 Life Points left. Ash's BEWD was enough to end the duel.

"That was so sad."

"You really don't mean it. You think you can fool me?" Kaiba growled, angered that his past was made known.

_He knew I was lying about his flashback. I have to find out if he is the one Master Heishin wants,_ she thought. "I set one card facedown. Go on, Kaiba."

He drew his card. "I summon Slate Warrior! Attack her directly!"

"Is that what you think?"

"It is, Streak."

"HA HAH! You have to kidding me, Kaiba. It is said as you get older, the mind is the first to go," Streak replied. "And you prove it as you activate my Trap card known as Shadow Spell. It ties up your monster and decreases its Attack by 500."

Kaiba flinched. The darkness suddenly changed. It showed a fire and broken buildings. Bodies were scattered all around the ground. The gang saw their bodies, limp and helpless. They, Mokuba, and other people were dead.

"Yo, Yug'. What's up with this? It's not her Main Phase 1," Joey pointed out.

"I don't know, Joey," Yami answered. Then, he caught sight of Kaiba. "Kaiba!"

A scream pierced the air. It sounded more like a screech than a scream. Everyone looked at the president of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba was about to fall to his knees. Sweat streaked his skin. Kaiba let out a scream of pain. They saw his chest struggle to hold the air he inhaled. Streak also studied him. Ash was close to a panic. She ran to his side. In a surprise move, she held him up.

"Sir, what's wrong? What is going on?" Ash questioned.

Kaiba couldn't answer. His body was full of pain. Kaiba's skin darkened with his irises. Ash saw his round pupils change into slits. His fingernails became longer and sharper. In his mouth, his incisors grew and became pointed. His 'fangs' reminded her of vampire fangs. Then, he stood straight on his own. Ash still stood by him.

"You haven't changed, Kanika. However, you are late."

"Kaiba, what are you talking about?"

Kaiba laughed at her. Ash growled. Then, he nearly doubled over in pain. Yami jumped, or at least attempted. He was stopped by a barrier, which reminded him of the Seal of Orichalcos. He bashed his fists at the barrier. "Kaiba! Fight them off, Kaiba!"

Kaiba screeched again. He had a 'claw' raised as if he was going to attack Ash. It came down. Ash quickly pulled out her knife. She struck in her own defense. Red blood dripped on the blade. Kaiba hissed as the shadows consumed him. They were ready to transfigure him. Kaiba could hear his master laugh in his head. Then, the gods intervened.

"_Dragon's Keeper!_" A voice yelled. At that sound, Kaiba nearly fell to the ground. "_Dragon's Keeper!"_ the voice yelled again. This time, Kaiba screeched as his body fell. Yami and his friends looked. One man penetrated the barrier. He held Kaiba in his arms. Kaiba hissed at him and clawed his way free. They were all able to hear the 'disbeliever' growl in pain. "Stay strong, Dragon's Keeper. You have to stay strong. Pull through, my Chosen. Please pull through," he begged.

Kaiba stopped growling. He looked at the man with his almost black eyes. "Ra…" he gasped as he blacked out.

"SETO!"

"Just hang on, sir," Ash whispered.

"Ash!"

"Yugi…"

"You have to end the duel. Quickly, make your move before we lose him!" Yami shouted at her. Ash stared at him. Then, she looked at her boss and the man called Ra. Ash shifted her attention toward Streak. "You know what must be done."

"I do. This duel is still on, Streak! And it's my turn!" she yelled at her friend. Ash looked at her card. "I play Pot of Greed, a Spell card that allows me to draw two more cards." _My other Blue-Eyes…I drew both of them. I still have a Flute in my hand. _"I activate my other Flute of Summoning Dragon. That is to summon two** _new _**dragons to the field. They are my other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" She waited for the holograms to appear. Then, she grabbed a card in her hand. "Then, I play Delta Attacker! Blue-Eyes, combine your attack to one and aim at her Life Points!"

Streak flew back from the blow. A shatter echoed in the air. A stone cracked and broke into many fragments. The 'Darkness Falls' card burned into ashes. Ash watched her friend's body. Fighting back the tears, she stood still for a moment. Then, unable to hold them back, she ran to her boss. "Kaiba!"

He moaned softly. Ash leaned over him, crying his name. Her tears dropped on his face. Once again, she swore she heard a dragon in her head. This time however, it was urging her to do something different. Ash lowered her head as another mind took over. She touched her boss's forehead with her hand. "Seth… Answer me please," she requested. Ash lowered her head a little more. Then, her lips touched his. The possessed Ash kissed him. She stopped and raised her head, watching as Kaiba opened his eyes. The darkness in them shifted to the light. "Free me, my love."

Kaiba looked at her with a confused look. He opened his mouth to speak. Then, Ra hushed him as he stared at Ash. Ash rose to her feet. Yami approached Kaiba, who slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Ash, are you…"

"What did I just do? Tenor and Lava, will both of you please watch over Streak? I need to talk to Kathryn, about some homework," Ash whispered. She looked at Mokuba, who nodded at her to go. "See you all later," she bade them farewell.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 20: Truth of the Dragon

_Kaiba wakes up from his encounter and finds himself on Yugi's couch. He finds one of the Egyptian gods in the area. Is it the god who saved him? Who is it?_

Ash Kaiba: Thanks for reading. Now, please review. Maybe even check out "Priest in Need of Help" if you have time.


	20. Truth of the Dragon

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Enjoy. Happy 'late' Fourth of July!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 19: Darkness Will Not Stop Me

Ash and Kaiba are forced to duel with Ash's former gang member, Streak. Near the end of the duel, the shadows act up and Kaiba partly transfigures into his darker half. An Egyptian god saves him, but he is unable to complete the duel. Ash ends the duel with her favorite and strongest monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

**Chapter 20: Truth of the Dragon**

Kaiba opened his eyes once more. He lifted his hand and gripped the back of the couch. Kaiba pulled himself up. His heart still raced as his chest throbbed in rhythm with his head. He tried to remember what happened before he blacked out. Suddenly, he knew: Streak had forced the shadows to act. He had gone under a portion of the transformation. Kaiba examined his skin. A regular tan took place of the dark brown of darkness. He looked at his hands, remembering that his darker side had attacked Ash. His right hand was covered with a wrapped bandage. A thin line of blood had soaked through. _Man, does she know about pressure points._ Then, he remembered his liege. "Ra, I know you're here."

The Egyptian god didn't appear. "Ra?" He called again, his voice shaking. He wanted to be held…because he was afraid of what he was becoming.

"He's up!" A young voice called. A crowd rushed into the room. Yami approached him.

"Are you all right?"

"I've felt better," Kaiba answered, still facing the sharp pain in his hand.

"Thank goodness," Yami sighed in relief. "I thought we lost you in there."

"Why couldn't you break through?"

"The Pharaoh hasn't reached the right level of ka to do it," a voice answered. Yami and Kaiba looked at him. "A little longer and you would've been lost."

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"No, I'll do it. You have risked so much for my sake already," Kaiba hushed the man. The blue eyes locked onto the gold.

"You need to save what strength you have regained. I can do it."

"But, I…"

"DRAGON'S KEEPER!"

Kaiba fell silent. Ashamed, he looked away. He kept his eyes low and dared not to question his liege's authority over him. The man looked at Yami.

"You know me, Yami, King of Games. You know my name all too well."

"I do?" Yami asked, confused as his host. He looked at his friends, and then at Kaiba. The blue eyes glanced at Yugi's duel deck. Yami was puzzled. The man waited for his name. "I have three cards. I think one of them has your name."

"Do you speak of the Egyptian God cards?"

"I do. Is your name Obelisk?"

The man shook his head.

"What about…" Joey started as Yami stared at him. "What about Ra?"

The man looked up to reveal his golden eyes. "You have a heart of gold, young Joseph. You didn't allow doubt to shadow over your heart. Unlike someone else I know."

"I TRIED, OKAY?" Kaiba yelled. Then, Mokuba gasped and reached into his vest. He pulled out an envelope and handled to his brother. "What is this, Mokuba?"

"Don't know. We never opened it."

Kaiba opened the envelope and read the letter. His hard eyes softened as he read the letter. His hands trembled in fear for the worst. Everyone watched him, fearing to ask where it was from. "It's from the…from the bank," he replied with shock.

"What for?"

"It is about…Mother's safety box." He paused to chuckle. "I never knew that she had a safety box. Father probably had it done."

Yami looked down as if he was ashamed. "You are going through with this, are you?"

"I must, Yugi. Maybe my mother's safety box holds some sort of clue. Something that can help me with my destiny," Kaiba answered. He looked up at his friend. "She _knew_ I was something of great importance. I'm starting to wonder if that deals with the lunar eclipse I was born on."

"What? A lunar eclipse?" Joey yelled.

"I'll explain later, but I am going to Domino Bank and find out what she knew."

Noah perked up. His blue eyes shined in concern. They sparkled as if he was anticipating something. He stared at Seto. "Hopefully, you are going with somebody."

Kaiba shook his head. "This is _my_ family business, Noah. The letter is addressed to me. I believe that I should go…alone. Why do you even bother hoping that I will take someone with me? You need to stay with Mokuba. I don't want him to get hurt."

Noah scowled at him. "I doubt it. Come on, you need some sort of protection. Remember what nearly happened during your duel. It doesn't matter what you think. I'm coming with you. Final."

Kaiba sighed, "All right. You can come along."

Noah stood up and went to the door. Kaiba looked at Ra. Then, he looked at the crowd. His stepfather was nowhere to be found. Kaiba wondered if this was a bad omen. But, he decided not to think about it. He had other things on his mind. One of them was _why_ did Noah want to come with him? There had to be some sort of reason, but what was it? His head started to hurt. Kaiba stopped thinking. That was when he realized he had to find something to eat. "Hey, Noah!" he yelled as they exited the store. "Mind if we have some lunch?"

"Sure. I'm positive you're starved."

_**At Games Unlimited…**_

Ash parked her motorcycle and jumped off. She took off her helmet and walked in. Flashes of the duel returned to haunt her. The peek into her past throbbed to be remembered. Memories of her boss clouded her thoughts. Ash shook her head, trying to clear her mind and focus on the work to be done. She had to make a good grade to get out of Japanese custom class. She had worked so hard to get out, and it came down to her final test. Soon, she would be able to say she was over at a friend's house, rather than being at a tutor's.

"May I help you?" a man asked behind the counter. It was Kathryn's uncle, Makoto Takemura. He had short, slightly spiky hair with violet eyes. His tan skin contrasted with the cream colored "Games Unlimited" apron he wore on top of his clothing. The man looked at her. Obviously, he was waiting for a response. "Are you looking for something?"

"Not 'something', but 'someone,'" Ash answered. "Is Kathryn home?"

"She's in her room. Why?"

"Thank you, Mr. Takemura," she replied, ignoring the last question. Ash walked over to the back door and went in. Mr. Takemura watched her leave before he went back to work.

As Ash walked up the stairs to the in-building apartment where the Takemuras lived, she sighed in exasperation. Mr. Takemura never seemed to remember who she was, and it drove her nuts. No matter how many times she or Kathryn reminded him, he always forgot. She remembered the first time she came to Games Unlimited.

_A crowd of kids swarmed the front counter. All of them had their eyes glued to the TV. Ash approached them, curious about the hubbub. She stood over them and, from the back, was able to see the television set. On the screen, a famous Duel Monsters tournament broadcaster was doing a report on her._

"_Now in Domino City, Ash Black has been the duelist to challenge. So far, former Japanese Duel Monsters champion Weevil Underwood has declared many challenges. However, ladies and gentlemen, they have all been defeats on the former champion's chart. Yet the current Duel Monsters champ, Yugi Mutou, has yet to challenge this amazing duelist, who gives the crowd a Duel to see every time she goes up against an opponent. Seto Kaiba also hasn't sparred with her. Perhaps a victory against Black could bring him closer to defeating Yugi Mutou._

"_Duelists have asked what makes this American duelist so strong. Is it her bond with the cards? Or is it the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons that she has assembled in her deck, her ticket to winning the Wars of the Roses tournament in America? Whatever the reason, Black has proven herself to be a worthy opponent time and time again. This was certainly made known at the internationally aired 'War of the Roses' tournament, held by Maximillian Pegasus. The then fourteen-year-old duelist defeated top American duelist 'Bandit' Keith Howard for the right to face Pegasus. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the gauntlet has been thrown. Can anyone defeat Ash Black and her three Blue-Eyes White Dragons?"_

Ash knocked on the door. A moment later, a girl with violet eyes and black hair opened the door. "Ash, come on in."

"Thanks, Kathryn."

Ash walked in and leaned against a wall. Kathryn closed the door. "So, are you ready?"

"Sure. How's Bakura?"

"He's fine," Kathryn answered. She went over to her desk. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile, that's all."

Kathryn looked at Ash. She noticed how Ash was staring off into space. Her face was dull with sadness. Her eyes were lowered. The ice in them had melted, at least partly. "What's up, Ash? You're never like this."

"I…I think I know who the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes is," Ash answered.

Kathryn gasped. "You mean Seth. You found Seth, the man who is the key to your past." Ash nodded. She kept her gaze in the same position. "Well, who is it?"

"I think it's my boss, Seto Kaiba."

"What? How do you know?"

"I had a Duel…with one of my fellow gang members. She forced me to fight her. She also forced Mr. Kaiba to duel as well."

"One against two?"

"Yes. During the match, she activated a Trap known as Shadow Spell. Then," Ash paused. Kathryn could see her friend struggle to hold back the tears. "He acted up. It was like he was changing. Or his body was changing. All I knew was that he needed me."

"Ash…does he know?"

"I don't know if he knows about me, Kathryn. But, it happened again. I heard a dragon in my head. Then, something happened. It was like there was someone inside me. My mind went blank. I can't remember what happened, but when I came back to my senses my friends all stared at me like I'd done something unexpected."

Kathryn touched her shoulder. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Why don't we focus on your final?"

Ash looked at her. "All right. Let's get it over with."

Kathryn and Ash sat down. They looked over Ash's notes. Kathryn sighed. "For your final, you chose to do a traditional geisha dance, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… You'll have to wear a dress. A kimono, to be exact."

"You have to be kidding me," Ash croaked, still shaken by the earlier event.

"I'm not kidding."

Ash grunted in disapproval. Kathryn shook her head. _She's never going to change,_ Kathryn thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Man, that was good."

"Says you. I can speak from experience. This is A LOT better than hospital food," Kaiba replied as he wiped his face with a napkin. Noah sat across from him. "So Noah, why did you want to come with me?"

Noah hesitated at Seto's question. He turned his head away. The sunlight shined on his face and bounded off a metal object. Kaiba stared at it with intense curiosity. Then, it dawned on him. It was an earring. It was golden and in the shape of ankh. Then, Kaiba noticed that it dangled from his left ear. "What's up with the earring, Noah?"

"Nothing, trust me," Noah replied. "Come on, let's do this."

Kaiba nodded as he paid the bill and left a tip. Besides, he had other things to think about. One thing was what was in his mother's safety box. Both of them walked out of the restaurant. Noah and Kaiba made their way to Domino City Bank. Kaiba focused on his task, but couldn't help going into Noah's mind. Surprisingly, his stepbrother blocked all attempts. Then, he felt something hit his stomach. He turned around. A platinum blonde boy was picking up his things off the ground. "Here, let me help you," Kaiba offered.

"Thank you, sir," the boy answered. He wasn't looking to see who was helping him. Then, he did look up. His brown eyes locked onto the blue. The boy jumped back in surprise. "Kaiba!"

Kaiba stood up. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Probably not," the boy growled. "My name is Bakura Ryou."

"Oh, one of Yugi's pals," Kaiba sighed. "This is my stepbrother, Noah."

"Who?"

Kaiba turned around and found Noah gone. "He was here a moment ago, I swear."

Bakura eyed him. "I think you've lost it," he replied and walked off.

Kaiba blankly watched him leave. Then he looked behind his back. Noah was nowhere to be seen. He looked across the street. Still, there was nothing. _Now, where did he go? _He wondered. Kaiba turned around and continued walking toward the bank. He tried not to look at the other people on the sidewalk. _Why was Ash so worried about me? Is she really Kanika? Why did she kiss me? It was like she was possessed. Was it Kanika? _Kaiba shook his head in confusion. It_ had to be. She called me Seth. Ash has to be Kanika. I was so stupid…. If Ash really is the Paladin, then she was right in front of me the whole time. If she'd been a snake, she would have bit me. No, wait… Ash would probably do that anyway._

Most of Domino City was skyscrapers. Domino City Bank was one of them. Kaiba soon found himself at its steps. He couldn't help but look at the lions at the front gate. _Now, that is starting to get old,_ he thought. The door shut behind him. Kaiba turned around as if someone had touched him. He found no one behind him. Still, the feeling never left him. Uneasy, he walked up to the Service Desk. His blue eyes kept a constant scan on the area around him. One of them had caught a glimpse of the woman behind the counter. She reminded him of someone he knew. She had green hair and matching eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes…huh…Mrs. Underwood. Now, why does that name sound familiar?"

"What do you need?"

"Do you have a son, Mrs. Underwood?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes."

"Hi, Mom!" A voice greeted. It sounded like a squealing brake pad.

Startled, Kaiba turned around. It dawned on him. The boy behind him was Weevil Underwood. "It can't be," he replied.

"What, dear," Mrs. Underwood asked.

"That man…is Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed. "Why do you want to know?" He asked as he pushed back some of his hair.

"I'm going to puke," another voice replied.

"Why?" A cocking tone asked. Kaiba cringed, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Weevil Underpants, that's why."

Kaiba looked at the voices. Three people walked in. One had soft violet eyes and black hair pulled back with a pink ribbon. She had a calmly voice. The other person was a male. He had platinum blonde hair that covered half of his face; his visible eye was the color of mahogany. He was dressed in a red suit with a black collar that was tied with a dark green cord. The final member wore black bellbottom pants with a white shirt topped with a black denim vest. The vest was lined golden yellow string. On the left side, silver stitches stood out. The stitches spelled the letters "KC." He automatically knew who she was.

"It's Underwood, Black!"

Ash Black glared at him. "Whatever."

"So, stop calling me 'Underpants!'"

"Why should I?"

"You do deserve it. From what I've heard, you're a cheat, Underwood," Kaiba agreed.

"Well, well, isn't my dear friend, Kaiba-boy."

"Oh, shut up, Pegasus," Kaiba growled. _Too late, he's here._

"Who is he, Uncle Max?"

"That, my dear, is…"

"THERE! NO, YOU FOOL! AT THE SERVICE DESK!" A man yelled and pointed in Kaiba's direction. Kaiba looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a glimpse of a man that was from his past.

"Oh, s—t," Kaiba cursed as he ran past the desk.

"No running, please." Mrs. Underwood reminded.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 21: The Clue of the Millennium Items

_Kaiba meets Shadi, holder of the Millennium Key and Scales. Shadi gives Kaiba what was in his mother's safety box. Kaiba strikes Shadi down. Does he have a good reason to do so?_

Ash Kaiba: You know what to do. Look forward from hearing your reviews.


	21. The Clue of the Millennium Items

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By Ash Kaiba and Katie Mae

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Black: Ash Kaiba wishes to be here, but is a little tied up at the moment. Thanks for enjoying our troubles and here's the update.

Ash Kaiba: Black! (Ash Black running offstage)

Kaiba: Read on.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 20: Truth of the Dragon

_Kaiba goes to the bank. There, he finds trouble. Full of fear, Kaiba begins to run._

**Chapter 21: The Clue of the Millennium Items**

Kaiba ignored the rule. Why should he walk when his life was in danger? He kept running to stay ahead of his doom. A hand reached out and grabbed him. Kaiba felt his body lean. Then, the feeling of someone's body touched his back. A hand covered his mouth. He couldn't see who was behind him. However, he was in a fixed position. He looked at the arm. The arm was covered with a draping cloth. It felt like Egyptian linen. The hand was sun tanned.

"Easy, Chosen, I have come to help you," a voice answered. He let Kaiba go. Then, he reached into his tunic. He pulled out two pouches. "I believe you were after these."

Kaiba looked at the pouches. They were old, yet made of genuine leather. He felt power within. Kaiba looked up at the man. His eyes were the same tone of blue as Kaiba's. A turban sat on his head. A necklace hung from his neck. Kaiba felt its power. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadi. I am the Guardian of the Millennium Items. I came to speak with the pharaoh, but not to run into you," Shadi answered. He was an Egyptian. Plus, he said 'pharaoh.' That would probably mean he was an ally. "Come, Chosen, it is time."

Kaiba looked at him. He gripped the pouches. With a sudden force, Kaiba pulled away. "All I know is I can't trust you. I don't know what you are planning, but," he kicked Shadi down, "I don't what to find out."

Shadi reached for him, but was too late. The Chosen was out of his reach. He ran toward the exit. Shadi looked away, ashamed that he had let the Chosen go. He stood up. An impulse filled his body. An impulse that told him that warriors, priests, and servants of the gods had to meet. Using the Millennium Key, he sent a magical message. Then, as a casual citizen, he left the bank.

_**At Mai's apartment…**_

"Ash Black, a duelist like me. One to be defeated," a blonde replied as she took a sip of orange soda. She looked down at her deck, which lay out in front of her. Harpies and warrior women looked back at her. Mai Valentine grinned at herself. She wore a tank top with a purple vest. A skirt hugged at her waist. Mai looked up. An amulet sat on her coffee table. The symbol of Nut glowed green as the wind attribute. "A meeting? Who knows that I am a warrior?"

_**Domino Museum…**_

"King me," Marik replied as Odion put his head in his hands. Ishizu sighed at her brothers. She looked at her picture of the Pharaoh's Tablet. _Please succeed my Pharaoh. The world is counting on you_, she prayed. Then, she felt a power in her amulet. The cat of Bast shined. Ishizu looked back at her brothers. Their Tomb Keeper insignia also glowed.

"Get ready to leave. We have a meeting to find," she ordered. Odion and Marik nodded.

_**On the street somewhere in Domino…**_

"Seto! Seto, where on Earth are you?" Noah Kaiba yelled over the crowd. He scanned the people around him. A chain tickled his flesh on his neck. A small sword dangled on the gold chain. Noah reached into his pocket. He pulled out an amulet that was black as death. The head of Anubis

glowed blood red. _This is impossible. No one knows that a knight exists. Still, I better check it out. Maybe Ra's Chosen is drawn there as I am_; he pondered as he pushed the amulet into his pocket. Noah looked up at the sky. His blue eyes gained a spark of hope. _At least, I am not fighting alone._

"Aaah!"

Noah dashed to the call. A gang was attacking a girl with black hair and soft violet eyes. He bared his teeth in anger as he jumped on the biggest member.

"What the h-ll!" The gangster yelled.

"Never attack a lady!" Noah yelled as he pulled the man down. He let go of him. The man stood up in anger and charged at him. Noah stood in his place.

"You're going to die, punk!"

"Don't tempt me. If you do, I won't die, but **_you_** will."

Scared by the strange threat, the gang retreated. Noah watched them leave before turning his attention to the young woman. "Are you alright? My name is Noah Kaiba."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I am Kathryn Takemura."

_**Somewhere else in Domino…**_

"That's no fair, mate," Valon moaned. "I can't float yet!"

"Because you are not a warrior," Alister yelled back.

"Shut up, you two," Rafael groaned, "You are lucky that I have found a secret place for you to train your magic."

Valon looked disappointed. His aqua eyes locked onto Rafael. Alister started to come down. His tennis shoes touched the pavement lightly. Then, his heels landed. He looked Rafael with his gray eyes. The blonde watched over them with his dark blue irises. A T-shirt revealed his rippled muscles. Blue jeans covered his legs. Alister stood in his jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Valon was in about the same thing. Then, Alister reached into his pocket.

"Look," he pointed out. His red amulet rested in his white palm. The jackal head glowed grim reaper black. Valon pulled out his amulet. The ankh glowed. Rafael looked at his. A Ma'at feather glowed white.

"Let's go," Rafael stated as he jumped onto his motorcycle. Alister and Valon followed his lead. They put on their helmets and went off.

**_At Turtle Game shop…_**

Yugi Mutou sat with Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. The Millennium Puzzle and Ring glowed. The boys looked at them with curiosity. Even the Millennium Necklace and Rod glowed on the floor in front of them. Yugi was shocked as well as Bakura. Yami and Yami Bakura even shared the same amount of curiosity. Yami mentally asked Yugi to come out. Yami Bakura just took over. Yami grabbed the other two Millennium Items before Yami Bakura could swipe them.

"What are you doing?" Yami Bakura growled.

"I am just keeping the Millennium Items from **_your_** filthy hands, Bakura!"

Joey and Duke jumped between the two. Duke struggled with Bakura while Joey talked sense into Yami. Joey's brown eyes were warm and bright. His blonde hair stuck out over the left side of his face. Duke could hear Yami growl at Joey as they argued. It was the first time that Duke heard the two friends fight.

"Both of you are against the Rare Hunters," he heard Tristan reply.

"SO, WHAT! YUGI AND THE PHARAOH ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM US. TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, IT IS WITH KAIBA! YUGI WON'T CHOOSE DAT GUY OVER HIS FRIENDS!" Joey gasped for air. "WHAT IS UP WITH THIS? YOU'RE TELLING KAI EVERYTHING YOU WOULD TELL US! THAT'S IT! I'M OUT!"

"Joey!" Tristan and Duke yelled.

Joey froze and glared at them. "What do ya want?"

His friends were shaken. Yami looked at him as if he was about to cry.

"I TOLD KAIBA NOTHING! HE CAME TO ME AND ASKED ME TO KEEP A SECRET! YOU NEED TO THINK STRAIGHT, JOSEPH WHEELER! KAIBA IS IN GRAVE DANGER! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF! HEISHIN WILL NOT STOP UNTIL KAIBA IS IN HIS POSSESSION! I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP HIM!" Yami cried as tears flew from his face. He fell onto his knees "If Kaiba falls into Heishin's hands, the world we know will be gone. You have to understand, Joey. I am not only trying to protect him. I am trying to **_free_** him from his bonds."

Joey Wheeler stood facing Yami in shock. His eyes showed that Yami had reached him. Joey smiled and walked up to Yami. "Then, let's save Kai."

With full agreement, all the boys left Turtle Game Shop to find the meaning of the glowing Millennium Items.

_**In Domino City park…**_

Juice splashed in his mouth as he bit the orange slice. His rear end was sore from the tree bark. His back was up against the trunk. The rest of the orange sat in his left hand with the peel still on. Children played on the playground. His blue eyes shifted over the swing set. Mokuba Kaiba sat on one swing. The blue eyes warmed quickly, full of love and concern. He knew he would have to tell Mokuba what was happening soon. He just didn't have the time. He decided he would do it now. He gripped the orange in his mouth as he jumped from the branch. Then, he ate another slice. Mokuba remained in his spot. The face of the boy appeared depressed. Calmly, he approached the boy.

"Mokuba," he whispered as he grew closer. Mokuba looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't know you were here, big bro."

"I…I need to tell you something," Seto Kaiba whispered.

Mokuba looked at him. His violet eyes swirled in confusion. Kaiba joined him by sitting on the swing next to Mokuba. Mokuba watched his every move. Kaiba looked at his little brother. Then, he offered some of his orange. Mokuba accepted as Kaiba peeled a slice. He handed it to Mokuba. Mokuba took it with a smile. _I don't believe it. Seto, you did a complete turn around from what you were before,_ Mokuba thought.

"What is on your mind, Seto?"

"I haven't been fully honest with you, Mokuba."

Mokuba flinched. "What? Why?"

"You do remember the Rare Hunters, right?"

"Yeah."

"They now serve an 'evil' sorcerer. And they are on a wild goose chase…for me," Kaiba paused. "I…I am 'DK,' Mokuba. The homework I loosely translated was about me. I don't want to join the darkness and bring harm. Every time I think of it, I think I will hurt…"

"I understand," Mokuba whispered to his brother. Kaiba looked at him with teary eyes. With a small smile, he wiped his tears.

"Thank you."

"Now I know why you are hanging out with Yugi."

Kaiba nodded as he looked at the empty sidewalk. Then, a group of five walked by. Kaiba immediately recognized one as he jumped up. Mokuba stood up as well, following his brother to the group.

"Yami!" Kaiba yelled.

Yami Yugi turned around. He looked for the source as if he was praying it wasn't the wind. A black hair boy helped him. Kaiba could see the boy's green eyes. Then, he caught sight of a platinum blonde.

"Bakura! Yami! For crying out loud, wait up!" He yelled again.

"Yugi! Joey! Tristan! Duke!" Mokuba yelled to help his brother.

Yami heard Mokuba's voice and looked in that direction. "Mokuba!"

"Look. Kaiba's with him!" Tristan pointed out.

"Thank goodness, Kaiba. I was worried about you," Yami replied. Kaiba smiled and nodded.

"What's going on?"

"That is what we want to know, you **_priest_**," Bakura growled. Kaiba stared at Bakura. So did everyone else.

"Whoa, what did ya call Kai?" Joey gasped.

"I called him a **_priest_**."

"You say it as if you hate me," Kaiba hissed. "How do you know that I am…I should say **_was_**…a priest?"

"I remember the Pharaoh's days. You were in his court."

Kaiba glared at Bakura. Mokuba saw that the old behavior still existed, just inside Kaiba. Finally, he broke the tension.

"Should we be walking right now?"

Yami looked at the boy with a smile. "Yes, we should."

Kaiba looked at Yami. Then, back at Bakura. "Yami and Mokuba are right. You guys are acting like you were summoned. If…"

"Kaiba, I'd be honored if you and Mokuba came with us. This probably deals with you anyway."

"You have a point. Let's go."

_**At the riverside…**_

"They should be arriving soon," Shadi whispered to himself. A sound echoed. He turned around. A blue Corvette pulled up. A blonde woman climbed out. She then slid down.

"_You_ did this!" She yelled. Her violet eyes flared in anger. Then, three motorcycles pulled up by her car. The riders jumped off and took off their helmets. One was a blonde with blue eyes. The one next to him had red hair and gray eyes. The third had turquoise eyes and light brown hair. "Uh, Mai. Why are you here?"

"That's my question, Valon!" Mai yelled at him.

"So, why are **_we_** here?" The red head asked. He looked at Mai with a confused look. Mai angrily glared at him.

"Die you!" She yelled as she jumped onto the red head. Her hands went for the throat. The red head struggled to free himself, but Mai's grip was too tight. Valon tried to calm her, even his efforts failed. Then, an outline of many heads approached them.

"How dare you attack Mai!" A deep voice yelled. A blonde ran up to her and attacked the red head. His brown eyes shined in anger. Then, a brunette pulled him off the red. His blue eyes flared in anger. He was angrier than the blonde was. Then, he yanked Mai off the red. The red head gasped for air. His gray eyes shined in shock.

"Were you trying to kill me?" He croaked.

"She was, but I only saved you." The brunette growled. The red posed to fight him.

"Please no arguing," Shadi pleaded.

The brunette looked at him and jumped into the blonde's arms.

"Yo, Scoob, this isn't funny." The blonde complained.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"Seto, please calm down." The black headed boy asked. Seto Kaiba looked at him and nodded his head. The boy smiled. "Who is he?"

"His name is Shadi." Yami answered. "Shadi, these are my friends."

"Yeah, name's Joey Wheeler. This is my pal, Tristan."

"I'm Duke Devlin."

"Mai Valentine and light head is Valon. The other two are Rafael and Alister."

"What about you three?"

"Shadi, this is Bakura Ryou. Right now, it is the Spirit of the Ring we are seeing." Yami answered. Shadi nodded at him. Then, his blue eyes pointed at the two brothers. "These two are my friends."

"I wasn't expecting to see you again. My name is Seto Kaiba and this is my little brother, Mokuba."

"He doesn't look like you."

"Shut it," Kaiba growled through his teeth. Then, a presence alerted him. "Mokuba, get by Shadi…**Now**." He ordered as he stepped forward.

"Seto…" Mokuba whimpered.

"Do it." His brother snapped. He turned his head again. "Someone else is here. I can **_feel_** it." He added. His blue eyes searched the area. Kaiba knew something was there, but what it was what he didn't know. Then, he heard it. A black creature swooped down at him. His face curled into a snarl as both of his knees bent slowly. It came at him. When it was close, it yelled.

"You're mine."

"Over my dead body!" Kaiba yelled back as he did a back flip. He landed on his feet. Kaiba looked back at it. The creature had crashed into the ground. However, it did what it wanted to do. Kaiba felt pain rise in his chest. He looked down at it. A big scratch covered his entire chest. The jump had injured him. "Alister, Valon, now!" He heard. Kaiba looked. Alister was in a tight suit with a shirt that revealed his abs. Valon was cover with loose fabric.

"Fire Chain Slash!" Alister hollered.

"Mummy Wrappings!"

The creature was bond by the two boys. Sweat seeped through their skin as the monster struggled. Mai came up and began to spin. "Tornado!" She yelled.

Ishizu and her brothers arrived. "Bast Cat Slash!"

"Tomb Twin Strike!"

"Purifying Feather!" Rafael added. Still, the monster stood. Yami then came up.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!"

Then, Kaiba had an idea. A small dagger had struck the monster in the chest. It screamed in pain. Kaiba looked in the direction it had come from. A man in black stood and disappeared. Apparently, he had done his job.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, come forth!" He yelled as his Guardian Beast appeared. The white dragon roared. "White Lightning!"

The creature screamed even more as it dematerialized. Kaiba stood alone, triumphant.

"The night has tortured us. Let us go home and rest." Shadi replied.

"Yes," Yami agreed. He and his friends left. Mai followed. Alister, Valon, and Rafael looked at each other as if they were pondering the same thought. After a shrug, they left. Mokuba looked at Shadi.

"I can take you home."

"Take Mokuba. I'll be fine." Kaiba answered.

"Are you sure, Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes."

They left. Kaiba turned and walked on the same path that Yami had taken. As he walked, he felt his limbs go numb. He struggled to keep walking. He turned left. His eyelids fought to allow sleep to claim him. Finally, he stopped in front of a store. Exhausted, Kaiba leaned. His eyes were barely open. His hand pressed the doorbell. He faintly heard someone come to the door and open it. Hands guided his body in. They led him into a room with a bed. They forced him gently to sit down. The hands took off his shirt and cleaned his wound. Bandages then covered it. Kaiba was pushed down and covered by the sheets. Sleep finally claimed him.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 22: The Blood of the McGrays and Takemuras

_Kaiba wakes up in a room that reminds him of his youth. He is reintroduced to his cousin, Kathryn, and her parents, Lily and Haruko Takemura. He meets his grandfather for the first time. Will it be a happy reunion?_

Ash Kaiba: Thanks for reading. I now have Black all tied up. Please review. I like it when you do.


	22. The Blood of the McGrays and Takemuras

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Welcome. Now, Katie Mae owns the Takemura family. Just felt like reminding you. Enjoy.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 21: The Clue of the Millennium Items

_Kaiba meets Shadi. He witnesses his 'new' ally's power. Kaiba also learns about his special power. That night he meets up with Yugi and the gang for some sort of meeting. The meeting is attacked. Kaiba uses his heka for the first time in five thousand years._

**Chapter 22: The Blood of the McGrays and Takemuras**

When Kaiba awakened, he found himself in a room that held shades of the past. He slowly sat up, wondering why it was so painful to do so; then he realized his chest was wrapped with bandages. He remembered that he had taken a big scratch, but everything else was a blur. Kaiba couldn't even recall how he had gotten to the room. Painfully, he stood up. His eyes scanned the room. Framed sketches caught his eye. Sketches of roses, nature, and family still glowed in black and white. A particular, unfinished sketch snared his attention. A boy and a girl played in a sandbox. Only their hair and eyes were complete. Kaiba gently stroked the frame, vividly remembering the event.

"Oh…" He heard.

Kaiba turned around. He stared at a girl with black hair and soft violet eyes. He took a step back because she reminded him of Mokuba.

"I didn't know you were up." She replied. "Are you hungry?"

Kaiba remained silent, but looked at her in a way that she could read his eyes. She left the room. Kaiba stood straight. His eyes shined in complete terror. Could this be a trick, or could he have stumbled into a family he hadn't seen since he was eight? That was ten years ago! He looked at the unfinished sketch. It was about ten years old.

"Who is she?" He whispered as he headed for the door. Then, he remembered that (even with bandages on) it was rude to have an uncovered chest. He looked at the dresser. On it was a different shirt. With it was a music box and teddy bear. Kaiba picked up the shirt and unfolded it. It was black. He slipped it over his head. Then, he shoved his arms in. It was tight across his chest. He went to the door again. He tidied up his hair. Kaiba inhaled and sighed. Then, he opened the door. The girl was with four men and a woman. Kaiba recognized Pegasus first.

"Good morning," he greeted. Everyone looked at him.

"Good morning," the girl tossed back. "Glad you could join us."

Kaiba gave her a small smile. He strolled into the kitchen. He approached the empty chair and sat down. The girl placed a plate in front of him. On it was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, a pancake, and hash browns. Kaiba stared at it.

"Are you crazy! This can feed the Japanese Army!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you do look hungry," the girl replied. She looked at him. Kaiba had the fork in his mouth. He pulled it out and chewed the pancake. With a swallow, his face gained color. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? This is great! What is the recipe?"

"Ask Ash. She gave me the recipe."

"Ash? Do you mean Black?"

"Yes, wait a second. How do you know Ash?"

Kaiba froze. Surely the food was excellent. He hadn't tasted good food ever in his lifetime. What got him was the question. He swallowed.

"I work at the gaming place. Um, I think it is called Kaiba Corporation." Kaiba answered.

"Who is in charge of it?" The skinner man asked.

"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba answered, feeling awkward about talking about himself in third person.

"He's Ash's boss," the girl added.

"That reminds me. Who are you?" The woman asked.

Kaiba swallowed his food and wiped his face. "I…I am Seto Kaiba."

Their mouths dropped. Pegasus blurted out laughing.

"You… Seto Kaiba… That's impossible." He laughed.

The group looked at him. Kaiba's eyes were hard. The girl could see that he was angry. "Do you want to bet?"

Pegasus stopped. "Only Kaiba-boy can do a look like that."

"What did you call me? If you are still using that stupid Toon World card, then I can still beat you," he growled.

"You…"

"Please stop." The girl pleaded.

Kaiba froze again. The older male caught it.

"What is wrong?"

"She reminded me of someone I know."

The woman was about to put her hand on him. Kaiba pushed his hand away. His plate was empty. He rose out of his sit.

"Listen, I appreciate what you have done. Therefore, I have to go. I don't want to bring danger to your family." Kaiba replied. When he was about to open the door, the old man stopped him.

"Daniel, why are you sad?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon," Kaiba stuttered.

"Daniel, why are you sad?"

"Grandpa Tobias, you must be worried about finding my cousins."

"Your cousins?"

"My cousins were taken ten years ago by the British government. My older cousin was forced to leave behind all his sketches, teddy bear, and his mother's music…"

"Music box," Kaiba whispered. The melody of the box played in his head. He closed his eyes, remembering the times he listened to it and the day he lost it. A gentle touch forced him to leave the land of memories.

"Kaiba, how did you know?"

Kaiba looked away, ashamed of finishing the sentence. _Daniel…that was my father's name._ He reminded himself. _He is dead. MY FATHER IS DEAD!_ With that thought, Kaiba fell to his knees. Tobias and Pegasus rushed to him. Tears rushed down his face.

"Kaiba, what is going on?"

Kaiba sniffed and wiped his face with his hand. His blue eyes were still watery. His delicate nose still sniffed and ran. For the first time, they saw something that was not as obvious before. Even Tobias saw it.

"He has Egyptian blood in him," the skinner man told the others.

"Makoto," the other growled.

"Haruko Takemura, stop," the other woman ordered as a knock sounded. "Kathryn, please check the door."

Kathryn went to the door. The woman once again put her hand on Kaiba's shoulder. She rubbed it gently, just like the way his mother did it. Instead of cheering him up, he cried even harder. Trauma of their deaths shook him harder than it did in the past. Oh how he missed them!

"Mom," he heard. Kaiba looked up and saw Kathryn with another man. It was Mr. Ali Mumnad, the man who sent him and Mokuba to Japan. He wore a beige business suit with a dark red tie. It was the same business suit that Kaiba had seen him in ten years ago.

"Tobias, Lily, Haruko," he addressed.

"Ali, what are you doing here," Tobias asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find your grandchildren." Ali Mumnad answered.

"Mr. Mumnad, my nephews can't be dead. Can they?" Lily Takemura asked.

"They can be," he answered as they approached the door. Kaiba, still with tears in his eyes, followed.

"Seto and Mokuba are dead," Tobias sadly croaked.

"Lily, your brother married Elaine, right?" Pegasus asked.

"Why do you care?" Kaiba growled.

"Yes, he did," she answered, ignoring Kaiba.

"However, I would like you to meet Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba. He 'supposedly' adopted two boys that look like the McGrays."

"Where," Michael asked.

"Dragon Café. It's not far from here. Only about five…feet…"

"You're in our turf, old man."

"Please don't hurt us," Kathryn begged.

"Why?"

"They're with me, Saga."

Saga looked up. His strawberry hair brought out his lime eyes. His body was covered with muscles. He wore a ripped T-shirt with tight blue jeans. "Who said that?"

"Pick one someone your own size."

"There you are," a voice hissed.

Everyone looked behind them.

"Rare Hunters," Pegasus yelled in panic.

"Sh-t," Kaiba cursed.

Saga looked beside him as he walked up. Rare Hunters charged. Kaiba whipped out his Duel Disk. Saga pulled up his fists. His followers circled the group. Rare Hunters wrestled with them. Saga struggled one in front of him. Kaiba grabbed the one behind.

"Remember me, Saga?"

Saga looked behind him. "Sure do. You're Seto that defended that little child."

"Just see if I let you live after this," Kaiba growled. Saga grinned.

"You're Seto McGray all right."

"Doesn't mean that what you did is forgiven." Kaiba smirked as he threw one over his shoulder. The boys backed into each other. Kaiba was realizing that he was running out of options.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 23: Dragon of the McGrays

_Kaiba summons his faithful servant for the second time. Yet, even fate has its twists when Gozaburo shows up…wanting to take his own stepson into the Shadow Realm. Can Kaiba hold him off or will our hero need help?_

Ash Kaiba: Okay, please review. I have to wait for the other chapters now. And I will be gone most of next week. So don't feel bad if I don't reply to your reviews or update.


	23. Dragon of the McGrays

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Oops...when I first posted this chapter, I forgot my "Author's Note." Here it is and enjoy.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 22: The Blood of the McGrays and Takemuras

_Kaiba finds himself with relatives that he has long forgotten that also came with a face that can't leave his mind…Maximillian Pegasus makes his "first" appearance. Ali Mumnad says that they can talk to Gozaburo Kaiba about the whereabouts of the McGray children._

**Chapter 23: Dragon of the McGrays**

Rare Hunters closed around them. Kaiba and Saga panted as sweat dripped off their chins. Kaiba's blood felt like it was burning. He knew now that he had definitely come across a family that he had lost contact with. There was no way he was going to lose them now.

"Kaiba," Pegasus whimpered.

"Well, dude," Saga added.

"Get away from me. And," he paused, "hold on tight."

Kaiba focused. His blood ran faster. A certain voice sounded. However, Kaiba didn't hear it. The commotion was Mokuba with Yugi and Roland.

"Pegasus," he faintly heard.

"Mokuba, Yugi," Pegasus' voice faded away.

The wind started and picked up speed. Kaiba felt his power grow. Plus, the Millennium Puzzle seemed to be encouraging him. He pictured his Guardian Beast, or ka.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I summon you!"

Kathryn looked at him. Everyone around her gasped in shock. Out of nowhere, a dragon appeared. Mokuba held onto the man he came with. Yugi looked like he knew the 'supposedly' Seto Kaiba.

"Let's strike them hard, Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba yelled over his dragon's cry. "White Lightning!"

The dragon attacked its target at his command. Once fearless, the card hunters cowered away. It was like they knew that Kaiba was a priest five thousand years ago. Yet, what did they fear? Kaiba couldn't remember his past. So, why was he feared so much?

"Step aside," a dry voice ordered.

The Rare Hunters looked and obeyed. Kaiba watched for the voice. Then, he felt something on his leg. He looked down.

"Mokuba," he whispered.

"I don't want to lose you, big brother," Mokuba explained.

"You won't," Kaiba comforted him.

"I beg to differ, Seto," the voice responded. It was low toned and dark. Kaiba looked up. A man in a red suit stood before him. He had gray hair that was neatly combed back. "I should have known what you are on Halloween."

Mokuba held tighter on his brother's leg. Disbelief shined in his eyes. Yugi Mutou ran up to them. Determination made his purple eyes glow a warm violet.

"You won't take him without a fight.'

"Is that so," the man stated.

"Listen up," Kaiba paused, "Gozaburo."

Gozaburo Kaiba looked at him.

"There is one thing that we have in common. I don't care if you are my stepfather, but one thing is the same. I hate you and you hate me," Kaiba added. "I don't care if Heishin revived you. But, your master will have to take me dead!"

Gozaburo growled, "Why can't it be easy anymore?"

Then, he charged. Kaiba leapt into battle. Mokuba blew his fingers. Could his brother forget that he was holding onto the jeans? They watched the two fight it out. But, it was obvious that fighting the Rare Hunters have tired him before this one. Kaiba's punches were too slow. His skin bruised with the punches from his stepfather. Gozaburo knocked Kaiba to the ground. As he tried to get up, Gozaburo approached him.

"I expected you to be stronger than this," Gozaburo taunted.

"Then, fight me, you ba—ard!"

Gozaburo ignored the voice.

"Fire Chain Slash!"

A kusari-gama (a scythe on a chain) flew toward him. The blade hit Gozaburo in his left shoulder. Blood squirted out. Then, the flesh regenerated on the wound. The man in a tight red outfit gasped. His gray eyes shined in fright. Gozaburo looked at him. His arm swung towards him. The man tried to move, but was petrified with terror. His legs started to turn gray and stiff. Kaiba recognized him at the last moment.

"Alister," he gasped.

Alister looked at him. The gray was on his stomach. He opened his mouth as the dullness climbed onto his chest. Alister struggled to take a breath. "Kai…" Alister yelled as the gray reached his mouth. Then, it covered the rest of his head.

"Alister!" Kaiba yelled as tears started to form.

His stepfather stared at him. "So, you knew the Warrior of Anubis. What a shame."

Angered, Kaiba glared at him. "You ba—ard!" He cursed. "You treacherous snake!"

Gozaburo flinched. "You still have that sharp tongue."

"You bet I do," Kaiba panted.

Pegasus glanced at Yugi before his eyes shifted toward the brunette. "Kaiba, stop and get out of there."

"And what, Pegasus? Destroy the world! I would rather die fighting than having them take me alive!"

"Shades!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked in the direction. A girl stood in shock. She wore a blue jean vest with a light blue sleeveless shirt under it and blue bellbottom pants. She had blue eyes and… _Wait a second, black hair!_ Kaiba gasped.

"Ash Black!" Kaiba yelled.

"Seto Kaiba!" she yelled in reply.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Ash scowled at him.

"Well, back to business," Gozaburo replied.

"You know nothing about business. You only want my brother!" Mokuba jumped in front of his brother.

"Mokuba, don't…" Kaiba muttered. "Don't do it."

Mokuba ignored him. Gozaburo crafted a weapon from his power and sent it flying toward them. Kaiba tried to focus on a barrier, but his heka was still low. The brothers panicked. Then, blade deflected the magic weapon. The blade had chain links attached to it. They looked at the links. Alister stood and yanked the chain. The kusari-gama came back. Then, he fell to the ground. His skin was broken in many places. Blood crawled out slowly. The unbroken skin was covered in rubble and dirt. Alister struggled to get air into his lungs. His eyes were dim and grew heavy. Kaiba crawled toward Alister.

"Alister," he whispered, "Alister, hang on."

Suddenly, Kaiba was blown up off the ground. Black wrappings materialized and wrapped around him. Kaiba fell by Alister. The bondage tightened, forcing its captive to scream.

Ash stared. Kathryn looked at her with terror in her eyes. Ash knew what she feared. She looked at her boss again. Fangs grew in his mouth. Human screams, however, were still dominant.

"I must," she whispered.

"Be careful," Kathryn whispered back to her.

Ash only nodded. Then, she charged into battle. Her hand reached under her vest. She pulled out a metal rod. Her necklace jumped out onto her shirt. Metal plates built onto her clothing.

"You're mine, Gozaburo!" She yelled.

The rod clicked as Ash sliced the air with it. A can opener-shaped blade reached for Gozaburo's neck.

"You challenge me, Black." He taunted.

"You will die," she growled at him. "Deal with Mr. Kaiba, you deal with me!"

Gozaburo grunted. He swung his arm, making a black ray fly toward her. Ash jumped and tumbled out of the way, but she still suffered minor injuries.

"Shades."

"Now, you will die!"

Ash looked up and saw a monster in dark red, the color of almost dried blood. Its dark eyes scared her in place.

"Ash… Run!"

She turned in that direction. Kaiba had managed to yell out to her before he had run out of strength. Then, a scream pierced the air. Gozaburo retaliated with a red dagger in his chest.

"No, you will die…Father."

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 24: Knight of the Dead

_Ash is saved by a stranger, who seems to have unfinished business with Gozaburo Kaiba. Kaiba witnesses her fight. At the end, the McGray family adopts in Kaiba's "rescuer" and is happy to be together. Yet, who saved Ash and Kaiba? (Hint: Look at the last piece of dialogue.) _

Ash Kaiba: Review please. If you like to, youcan check out my profile and read the other stories I'm working on.


	24. Knight of the Dead

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: I don't care if there is only to be 4 BEWDs in the Yu-Gi-Oh! world. Think of Ash's as our promo cards. Besides, I think I'm finished with the duels anyway. Enjoy this chapter.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 23: Dragon of the McGrays

_Kaiba fights his own stepfather, but that doesn't go to well. Alister jumps in to tango with the former Kaiba Corp. president, but is turned to stone. Not willing to lose his brother, Mokuba stands by Kaiba for the 'take both situation.' Gozaburo was only interested in taking Seto, so he tries to kill Mokuba. Alister saves them after using his heka to heat up his prison. He blacks out and Kaiba is imprisoned by black magic. Ash joins the dance, but is saved by a mystery man._

**Chapter 24: Knight of the Dead**

A man stood in black. Ash ran to her boss. Seto Kaiba was half-conscious in his bonds. Ash carefully pushed the blade into the magic. Once she was positive it wouldn't hurt him, she pulled. The magic was balanced and released. She allowed the spear to absorb the heka before she knelt down and set aside her weapon. Ash gently picked up Kaiba. His eyes had changed to a deeper shade of blue. He noticed her holding him and weakly stared at her. He was gasping for air. Ash couldn't believe it.

_"Mr. Kaiba,"_ she thought.

_"Yes, Ms. Black?"_ her boss answered, surprising her.

_"What? Wait a minute… You have to be joking. There is no way that we could be having this conversation."_

_"You started it."_

"Ash!"

Ash looked up, shocked. The man's mask was torn as well as his turban. Blue eyes glared at her.

"Summon your ka," he ordered.

Ash blinked in confusion.

"Your spirit," he growled.

"Oh…" she replied as she picked up her spear. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Her dragon appeared. A surge of energy passed through her body. Kathryn now knelt by Alister and Kaiba. Kaiba felt his strength return to him. He tried to raise himself up. Kathryn saw him and helped him sit up. Kaiba saw the man in black armor pull out a red bladed sword. A seven-headed dragon appeared behind him.

"Kathryn, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

"What…what is…that?" Kaiba asked slowly.

Yugi looked at the dragon and replied, "Yamata."

"Yamata?" Kathryn repeated.

"It is a spirit dragon that I fought against. The only person that used it, as far as I know, was Noah."

The man turned as if his name had been called. He saw Kaiba and gasped. "Seto! Mokuba!" he yelled.

"Noah!" the brothers yelled in unison.

"What? Mr. Noah!" Ash added.

"Noah," the father's voice echoed.

Kaiba looked at Ash. "No way."

"Whatever," Ash muttered. She looked back at Gozaburo. "Lightning Strike!"

The BEWD roared as its attack swirled around the point. Ash twirled it and sent it to Gozaburo. Noah used his sword and grabbed Ash's attack. The metal absorbed it and started to glow blood red. The blue irises shifted to the same color. His mouth curled into a sneer.

"Ghoulish father, you have tempted me. Now, it will be you who dies." Noah growled with glee.

"What?" His father hissed.

"'How' is more like it. The 'how' is with this sword. The Soul Blade."

"Noah! How can you wield it?"

"That's simple. By betraying your master, Heishin."

"What? Why?"

Noah chuckled in a very dark tone. "Father, you ask some of the _stupidest_ questions. I know that you fear this blade…and I know why. The Soul Blade is a sword of souls. Only an immortal can wield it. The gods revived me. I am, and will remain, the knight of the dead."

Gozaburo flinched. Noah closed his eyes. Then, they flashed up.

"Now, Soul Breaker!"

A red slash flew toward Gozaburo. He was too scared to move. With a high pitched screech, the shadows dissolved. Noah stood in the spot where his father once was. His red eyes stared at the sky.

"Noah," Kaiba whispered.

"Gozaburo deserved to die," he answered coldly.

"It's not that," Ash commented.

"Then what?" Noah asked, looking at them through the corner of his eyes, red irises blazing.

Ash and Kaiba looked at each other. Kaiba suddenly looked away. The borrowed shirt and bandages underneath were ripped up, exposing his chest. His birthmark was covered with dirt. Tobias knelt down and reached for Kaiba's arm. Kaiba felt the man's fingers brush his skin; he pulled back his arm.

"Please. I had a grandson with a birthmark."

"Really?" Mokuba asked. Tobias nodded. "Seto, you have a birthmark."

Kaiba kept his hand covering it. Mokuba's statement seemed to have alerted Noah.

"Come on, Seto."

"I… I've been lying to you."

"What?" Yugi and Mokuba gasped.

"You're right, I do have a birthmark. We still have…_relatives_." His voice caught on the last word.

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were sent to the orphanage. Over the years, I began to believe they were dead…until now." Kaiba looked at Kathryn. "Mokuba, this is our cousin, Kathryn."

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"The sketches, music box, and teddy bear in your room…they were mine."

Kathryn started to hum the tune of the music box. Kaiba closed his eyes, remembering the words.

_Go to sleep_

_I will stay by your side tonight._

_Go to sleep_

_The moon rises and the sun waits for you._

_It is time_

_Time for you to lay your head down._

_It is time_

_When you see the sun rise in the morning._

_Now rest, my love_

_Rest until the morning comes to greet you._

_It is sleep_

_That knocks on your door at night._

_I love you; I love you._

_Go to sleep_

_The sun will rise when you wake up to a new day._

_Go to sleep_

_The moon will watch over you tonight._

_I will be here in the morning_

_When you wake up._

_I will be with you as long as I can._

_Go to sleep,_

_Now it is time to rest your body._

_I will never leave you alone_

_Because you have my love._

_I love you; I love you._

_You are my child that I will not leave._

_I will not abandon you._

_You are my child, whom I love_

_And wish to see grow up._

_Into a man, into a man._

_Go to sleep_

_Let the land of dreams take you in._

_Let your eyes close_

_And your chest rise and fall in peace._

_Rest my child_

_As my song comes to an end._

_Morning will come._

_So good night._

"My mother used to sing me that song," Kathryn whispered.

"As did mine."

The two looked at each other. Kathryn saw that Seto had nearly put himself to sleep with the lullaby. Kaiba struggled to keep his eyes open as she leaned over and hugged him. Then, she introduced him to Tobias. Tobias hugged his grandsons. He looked over at Noah, meeting his now blue eyes, and silently invited him over. As he joined the hug, no one noticed Ash running away in the direction of the museum.

_**At Domino Museum…**_

"Ishizu! Ishizu, I know you're here!" Ash called as she ran through the museum. However, she never received an answer. Upon reaching the Egyptian exhibit, Ash slowed down. It was empty. She stopped by a mummy. Seeing its shrunken body made her stomach knot up.

"So…apparently, I am supposed to fall in love with my boss. Just great," she said sarcastically to herself. "This is all wrong! My boss…is the Keeper of the Blue-Eyes!"

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 25: Wisdom of Pegasus

_The god of the kings, Horus, adopts Joey. Scared, he calls Kaiba to talk, but learns he is restricted to a bed and is planning to be with Kathryn all day. Maximillian Pegasus decides to become…the one and only, Sherlock Holmes, but with a humorous twist. He wants to know if Kaiba is Ra's Chosen. Plus, a touchy cousin moment and a visit to the cemetery occur (what a place to go on a "date" with your cousin)._

Kaiba: Ash Kaiba is a little busy with a cat at the moment. So, I apprepicate you reading this and please review. Maybe I'll give the author a box of chocolates.

Ash Kaiba: Chocolate!


	25. Wisdom of Pegasus

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba: Hi everyone! Enjoy this chapter. I now have to bug my beta reader for the others...again.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide**: Chapter 24: Knight of the Dead

_Kaiba is freed from his bonds, but his mouth pays the price. Noah Kaiba reveals his heka for the first time, but mystery lies with it. The McGray family is reunited and happy. Ash is panicked about falling in love with her boss._

**Chapter 25: "Wisdom" of Pegasus**

_**Later that night…**_

Joey sat down after a long day. He pushed Ash's duel out of his mind, along with all the lies Kaiba had told him. He knew the Kaiba Corp. president would cover something up. Their project was one of them. Joey sighed. It was a long day. Then, he remembered Wednesday night. Kaiba summoned a monster. Could the things he told Joey be true? Joey shook his head. Kaiba will forever stay Kaiba. He will never change. Joey looked at a picture of him and his friends. Even Mokuba posed for it. Yet, Kaiba stayed out of it. Now, he was conversing with his biggest rival. He felt Kaiba was only toying with Yugi. Then, he remembered what Yami told him that same night.

_"I TOLD KAIBA NOTHING! HE CAME TO ME AND ASKED ME TO KEEP A SECRET! YOU NEED TO THINK STRAIGHT, JOSEPH WHEELER! KAIBA IS IN GRAVE DANGER! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF! HEISHIN WILL NOT STOP UNTIL KAIBA IS IN HIS POSSESSION! I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP HIM! If Kaiba falls into Heishin's hands, the world we know will be gone. You have to understand, Joey. I am not only trying to protect him. I am trying to **free** him from his bonds."_

_Yeah, right pal. Kaiba is lying. Everything he said to you is a lie. Kaiba doesn't have 'a power' to 'destroy the world.' You should know better. Kaiba is a liar that only thinks about himself._

"Ra saw no faults in you. Yet, you question the **_truth_** his servant has told you, Joseph," A deep tone replied.

Joey Wheeler jumped out of the couch in a panic.

"Who…What?"

"It is you who is the fool. 'He' is trying to find allies to help him stop himself and you plan on shooting him down. You witnessed a small portion of his power. You have seen what he has foretold."

Joey spun around. A man with a falcon head stood by the wall. His golden eyes froze Joey into place. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Did you know…that your "liar" friend was almost caught today?"

Joey shook his head. He didn't know. Heck, he was cleaning his apartment all day for his mother and sister. His pals knew about them. Kaiba probably doesn't even remember Serenity when she was watching the Battle City finals. "I didn't and I don't give a d--n about Kaiba. That man can only think about himself."

"If he did, would you be able to see his past?"

Joey froze.

"You remember what his mother said. She wished that as he grew, his heart doesn't close and have ice shielding it. His father was the only thing to keep that from happening. Upon his death, your friend's heart closed. The only one could reach him was his own brother. Still, ice grew, allowing the shadows to be preserved. They now have enough strength to take him."

"Would Kaiba tell us this?"

"He would. Your friend, the Pharaoh, will believe him and you will have your doubts about him." The man growled at him. Joey couldn't help but to look down in shame.

"So, it is true. The yin-yang is completed. You have the ka of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey looked up. "Red-Eyes?"

"It is the dragon's behavior that makes you doubt the Chosen. It tries to prove itself constantly to its stronger member, the Blue-Eyes."

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, come forth!"_ Kaiba's voice echoed in Joey's head.

"You are a fighter. You can't stand watching your friends fight as you cheer from the sidelines. You have a very strong will. A strong will is a good thing to have. I wish to make you my knight."

"What the-"

An amulet appeared in his hand in the shape of a military dog tag. A golden eye stared up at him.

"Who…where'd he go?" He asked to himself.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Joseph, are you in there?"

"Ma! Come in!"

Mrs. Wheeler and Serenity walked in. Joey immediately tucked the amulet into his pocket. He focused on keeping the encounter a secret.

"How's it goin'?"

"Fine, Joseph. What about you?"

"Eh, same old, same old."

_I need to talk to someone!_

Mrs. Wheeler and Serenity looked around. Joey went for the phone. He punched in a number and waited. The phone rang.

_**At the Kaiba Mansion…**_

Seto Kaiba was lying on his bed, bored. Noah had dragged him home for the night. He stared at the fabric at the top of his bed. He had a feeling that someone was going to call. A moment later, the phone rang.

"I've got it!"

Kaiba grabbed the phone from his nightstand. His thumb pressed the 'talk' button.

"Kaiba residence. This is…"

"Yeah, is Kai there? I need to talk to him…now," the caller demanded.

"What's wrong, mutt?" Kaiba asked flatly, recognizing the voice.

"Just answer…How dare you call me a mutt?"

"Get to the point."

"Can I come over?"

"Noah has me on bed rest. No can do."

Joey sighed. "Tomorrow mornin'?"

"I'll be with Kathryn, but I'm sure she'll understand."

"Kathryn who?"

"Takemura."

"Why with Kathryn? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Kaiba growled.

Joey laughed. "Well, anyway, see ya then." He hung up.

"Good night."

_**The next morning…**_

Seto slept. The sun peeked in through a crack in the curtains. Then the curtains flew back as Miss Rane pulled them aside. She looked down at her employer with a small smile on her face. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. He was, of course, too old for her. Miss Kira had adopted Rane after her father abandoned her. Kira told her a lot she needed to know about Seto and Mokuba. She approached him.

"Master Seto," she called as she gently shook him. Her employer moaned. "Master Seto, wake up."

Kaiba didn't move. Miss Rane sighed as the doorbell rang. She ran (lady maidy like) to the door, but the butler beat her to it. A young woman stood in the doorway. She had black hair in twin braids that hung in front of her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a knitted brown belted sweater, and light blue jeans with blue and white tennis shoes.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kathryn Takemura. Is Seto Kaiba home?"

"Please come in."

Kathryn walked in. The butler gestured toward the living room. She went in and sat down on the couch.

"Master Seto will be with you in a moment."

Kathryn waited as minutes ticked by, but there was no sign of her cousin. She looked around. Framed copies of rare Duel Monster cards hung on the walls. With the cards were newspaper clippings of Seto's wins, along with an in-depth article on Battle City. On the shelves were tons of trophies. All of them said "Grand Champion." Then, she saw a frame with a picture of Yugi Mutou.

"Kathryn, you're early," a voice said. It sounded as if it was muffled. She looked up to see Seto at the top of the staircase, a towel in his hands. He had a new, clean pair of pants on, but he allowed his bandages to show. Kathryn giggled at the sight. Kaiba looked down at his chest, causing his face to grow red when he realized he hadn't put on a shirt. Suddenly, a hand appeared on his left shoulder.

"I think you need new bandages."

Seto growled. Kathryn stepped up. "I'll do it."

Noah Kaiba looked at her with a cold glare. "Very well." He left them.

"Where…"

"The supplies are up here. And my bed is still a mess."

"What's up with Noah? He seems very aggressive this morning."

Seto nodded. "He's very protective all of a sudden. But don't question him; I learned that the hard way."

Kathryn's eyes widened in shock. "Did he hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"**_Don't worry about it?_** Seto!"

She tried to look at his back, but Seto kept turning away from her to keep her from looking at it. Finally, she grabbed his shoulders and held him still. She gasped when she saw a medium sized bruise that stood out against the pale skin of his back. She hugged him gently, trying not to hurt him any more. "Oh, Seto," she cried.

Seto held her close. His eyes showed pity for her. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

He ran his fingers through her bangs. Then, he lifted her head. His touch was unusually cold. Her eyes looked into his. The blue eyes had turned cold and hard. Seto let her go. He took a few steps backward and walked down the hallway. Kathryn tried to follow, but lost him in the maze of hallways.

"Seto knows all the passages." Kathryn whirled around in surprise. Noah stood in a doorway. His blue eyes were shaded by his bangs.

"Noah," she paused.

"You sound surprised," he replied as he lifted his head. His blue eyes were expressionless

"Do you hate me?"

A dumbfounded look appeared on his face. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"You seem…very protective of Seto."

"Sorry," he apologized, his voice contrite.

"It's okay. I can understand why you would be so protective. I feel that way too, now that I've found him." She embraced Noah for a short time. Noah seemed to be choked up.

"Should we get Seto?"

Kathryn nodded. They walked down the hallway. More clippings, trophies, and cards decorated the walls.

"Did he…"

"Yeah, Seto won most of these. Occasionally, there are Capsule Monster Chess trophies on the shelves. Mokuba won those." There was a hint of regret, and something else, in his voice.

"You sound jealous."

"You would be, too, living with a top-three duelist. It's hard for me to make a name for myself. I want to find something I'm good at…something that I can boast about."

The way he said the last part made her fear him. She remembered yesterday, and how evil he looked with his red eyes. She began to ponder things at which he could excel. Noah knocked on Kaiba's bedroom door.

"Seto?"

"Go away…"

"Come on, Noah. He won't come out, even if you get his door to open a crack," a familiar voice called. They turned to the left. Mokuba stood in the middle of the hallway. He was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeves. A light blue bandana was tied around his neck like a cowboy. Mokuba walked over to them.

"What's eating him?" Noah asked, pointing at Seto's door.

"Oh, don't worry about him. It's one of Seto's 'I hate the world' days." he answered as he knocked. "Come on, big bro."

"No!"

"Seto Alexander," Mokuba yelled, "don't make me yell 'it' through the door! You made a promise. Do you want me to tell Ash and have her bugging you all day?"

"I don't care," his reply sounded farther away.

Mokuba opened the door. He ran to the window. Seto hung from a rope about five feet below them. Mokuba took a deep breath.

"Dragon's Keeper!"

Kathryn watched Seto's body go heavy before he fell to the ground.

"Seto!"

"Dammit, Mokuba!"

"You had it coming!"

Seto got up and brushed himself off. "I told you not to say that!"

"You made a promise to Kathryn and Joey."

"What? You know about the mutt!"

"Yes. Mokuba got nosy again," Mokuba replied, scratching and flicking his nose.

"Fine," Seto growled. He angrily stomped his way toward the door.

Twenty minutes later, Kathryn walked out the front door, an annoyed Seto beside her. Bakura stood at the end of the driveway waiting for them.

"Morning, Kathryn," Bakura said brightly. He choked when he realized who stood beside her. "Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't answer.

"Seto, what…this has to with your parents, does it?"

Kaiba's face went down. The dirt-brown bangs shadowed his eyes. His face grew dark. Even with a brown button-up sweater on, Kaiba felt cold.

"What about his parents?" Bakura asked. At that, Kaiba darted ahead. Kathryn tried to reach for him, but he was gone.

_**At Domino Cemetery…**_

Joey sat down on a bench. A rake rested by him. A bag of leaves was also by him. He straightened his green scarf. He wore a crème sweater with blue jeans. Black slip-on shoes stayed on his feet. He stretched and put his hands behind his head. He looked around.

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler. I wish I could pay you for your service," a monk replied.

"No prob."

Then, a person ran into the cemetery. He wore all brown. The shade even matched his hair. Joey stood up as the man ran to a tombstone. It said "McGray."

_"If he did, would you be able to see his past?"_

He approached the man. He heard him weeping. Joey knelt down next to him. He dusted off the stone.

"I didn't know you come here, Kai," he replied.

Kaiba sniffed. Joey pulled him close. Kaiba leaned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd clean this place up."

Kaiba nodded. His eyes were dark.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know."

Kaiba stood up. Joey followed, trying to gather enough courage to say something. Kaiba slowly walked out, almost limping. His knees were about to give out. Joey ran up to him and ducked his head, pulling Kaiba's right arm around his neck to support him. Kaiba looked at him as they walked out.

"Wheeler, why…"

"I just want to help."

Kaiba stopped. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"No, your burden is me. I didn't believe you or the Pharaoh. I'm sorry and I…I wanna help."

Kaiba's eyes widened. Joey looked. He was able to "see" Kaiba's frozen heart. Ice of hate had only started to melt. But, he saw another thing. He saw why girls like him so much; mainly the three M's. Kaiba was handsome and strong. He has earned Joey's respect. After all, they had something in common. Both of them had younger siblings that needed their protection. Joey felt something on his left shoulder. Kaiba had placed his head there. He looked like…a child.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Joey smiled. "You're welcome."

Kaiba nodded off. Joey bent down as situated his pal on his back. "This is ridiculous, but aw well."

The company president only breathed on Joey's neck. His eyelids fluttered and finally closed. Joey walked on.

**_About fifteen minutes before…_**

"Kathryn!"

Kathryn Takemura stopped. She'd left Bakura Ryou behind…again. He caught up and she slowed to a walk. Her friend tried to catch his breath. They walked past an outdoor cafe. A newspaper came down a bit.

"Kathryn, if you are looking for Kaiba, he did come by here."

Maximillian Pegasus folded the paper. His mahogany eye looked at both of them. A black patch and strap covered his left eye. "I've been spying on him. He came by here about 20 to 25 minutes ago…to the cemetery."

"What!" Bakura gasped.

Pegasus got up. "Are you going after him?"

Kathryn looked at him and away. She started to walk the direction Pegasus pointed them. They passed many people. Then, they passed a blonde with a brown pack. Bakura bumped into him.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled as he looked. "Oh, hey Bakura."

Bakura looked at the blonde. The pack had a pale spot. It was…a hand. He walked toward Joey's left side. Bakura looked. He cringed at the sight of Kaiba. Then, he relaxed. "He's asleep?"

"Yeah, he kinda fell asleep as we left the cemetery," Joey answered, looking at back at Kaiba.

"Kaiba…actually looks younger than he really is," Pegasus whispered.

Joey's face dropped. "It's hard to believe that he still looks like a child."

He fell silent. Kaiba stirred and turned his head. He fingers gripped Joey's sweater and relaxed. Pegasus watched as Kathryn rubbed Kaiba's back.

"I've read about this. Some people relive their worst nightmares. I wonder who he is remembering."

Joey looked at her.

"I know my aunt and uncle are dead, but I just don't know what day they died," she explained as they started walking to the park.

"Kai's a McGray, right?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Mrs. McGray died thirteen years ago…on Mokuba's birthday. His father was ten. He died on this very day."

Kathryn gasped.

"I only know 'cause I saw the headstone."

Joey stopped at a patch of grass. He sat down and put Kaiba down. "Man, for being 65 kg (A/N: about 143 lbs and Joey's just guessing.), he doesn't seem all that heavy."

Then, he looked up. Against his chest, his amulet throbbed in warning. Joey didn't understand it.

_**To be continued…**_

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 26: Witnesses to Ra's Servant

_Alister, Valon, and Rafael spy on the group. Alister is then sucked into a premonition that Kaiba is having at that very moment. Gansley appears and wants both parts of the dragon yin-yang, but Kaiba doesn't know about Joey's power. Under extreme pressure, Kaiba uses Ra's power. But, it takes both Kathryn and Mokuba to put a seal on it…so Kaiba won't die again. EXTRA! EXTRA! - Learn how once soul hunters became servants to the Egyptian gods._

Ash Kaiba: Please review!


	26. Witnesses to Ra's Servant

**When Destinies Collide**

A side story to **How to Steal a Thief's Heart**

By Ash Kaiba and Katie Mae

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba (author): Finally, I can update! Enjoy this chapter!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 25: "Wisdom" of Pegasus

_Joey is visited by an Egyptian god and adopted, but he can't cough up enough courage to tell his mom or Serenity. Kaiba is in a terrible mood…especially when he is own cousin comes over to pick him up. Joey cleaned up the cemetery and learns the reason of Kaiba's sour mood. His parents died on that day years ago…on the same day to make matters worse. Goofball Pegasus joins Kathryn and Bakura to find him, but find out that he is with Joey…and he is fast asleep (Zzz…)._

**Chapter 26: Witnesses to Ra's Servant**

_"Alister, come to Egypt."_

_I remember. After I left the hospital, I moved to Italy. One night, a voice called out to me. It told me to go to Egypt and into the desert. I obeyed. During the first night in the desert, I found an empty tomb. I saw refuge and spent the night. The next morning, I saw Anubis, the god of embalming. He had called me and took me in. I became his warrior. Then, I went to the United States to return to Japan. My mission was to protect Ra's Chosen._

_As was mine, mate. I roamed the streets of Domino. For days, I saw this old, hungry man. One day, I offered him a slice of bread. He refused it. He gave nothing, but I next found myself in my apartment. I discovered that when I threw my hands out that linen appeared. I thought I would never see you again until you came to Domino._

_That too was my mission. I searched the world for my family. Ra found me and gave me a feather of Ma'at. He told me to come here and provide guidance for his Chosen. We witnessed each other's power. What was once we learned we are to do the same thing, it became "our" mission._

Alister and Valon nodded. They watched Joey and his friends from the bushes.

"I sense a power from Wheeler," Valon whispered. "I don't know why, but it feels like…he is in service."

"What about Kaiba," Alister asked, pointing to the brown spot on the grass.

"I sense heka from him too. It's low; I believe he is of no importance."

Rafael hummed. "Alister, you said that Gozaburo Kaiba wanted him. Did Kaiba say anything before you intervened?"

"Kaiba said that Gozaburo would have to take him to Heishin…dead."

They fell silent, pondering Alister's words. Their eyes stayed on Kaiba, whom was still asleep on the grass.

"He summoned a Blue-Eyes Tuesday night," Alister pointed out.

"True," Rafael answered.

"He could just be a priest, not in service."

They pondered again. Alister watched Kaiba as he pulled up a pair of binoculars. He focused the device until the brunette was crystal clear. He was able to see Kaiba breathe. Salt from sweat glittered in the small amount of sunlight. Alister watched to see if his rival would wake up.

"If Joseph Wheeler is in service to a god, then who," Rafael asked.

"Maybe he's Ra's Chosen. Then again, there is Horus, Bast, and tons more."

"You guys…Kai…" Alister couldn't finish.

Alister saw his friends holding his body. He was then drawn towards his rival.

_"Ha ha…See what he sees, Warrior of Anubis."_

Alister turned around to find the source of the comment. Flames surrounded him as did rumble. He looked down at the ground. Bodies were littered. Survivors were chained and became slaves. A screech pierced his ears. Clutching his ears, he turned to find the source. To his left, a throne floated in midair. An old man in Egyptian linen sat in it. His long, thin fingers cupped the ends of the armrests. He had no pupil for he was consumed by evil itself. His cape was ragged around the edges. The man's skin disgusted him the most. It was gray and looked as if it was peeling off his flesh. Then, Alister noticed something very different. Beside him was a ghoul. He knew ghouls tended to once short people, but this one towered the rest. The ghoul had dark blue eyes, instead of yellow. Plus, the black wings had membrane in between bones. This one was recently "turned." Alister knew because the body structure still required two legs and arms…unless it was meant to be that way. All he knew from Anubis was that if Ra's Chosen was to fall into darkness, his "appearance" would always resemble a human.

_That must be Heishin. Then, what happened? Who did this?_ He thought. _Wait Valon! Rafael! Where are you? Where are you, Kaiba?_

**"Kaiba!"** A deep voice yelled.

Alister looked for him until he heard a growl. The shadow ghoul glared at the earth. Its eyes darkened as if it regarded the yell as an insult to its master. Heishin raised his left hand. The ghoul went silent. Alister observed the ghoul and mention something that even darkness cannot mask. On the ghoul's upper left arm, the mark of Ra stood.

**"Now, now, Seto. You'll have your fun. But, wait for 'guests' to arrive."**

Alister flinched in shock. _Kaiba! Kaiba is the Chosen One of Ra! Then, why is he a ghoul? Did he do all this at Heishin's command?_ He panicked as Heishin sneered in dark pleasure as his "guests" showed themselves. Yami Yugi stood as the head of the pack. It was his voice that cried Kaiba's name to a ghoul who had already forgotten his human life, friends, and family. In armor of a dark green was a knight. He had a techno helmet, a feature Alister immediately recognized. _I don't believe it! Valon…has made it to Knight status!_ He gasped, as he looked at the other two. Rafael was cad in his white mantle. Another blonde stood beside him. He had two black horns that grew from the side of his head. Black wings and black dragon tail were also among his leather/metal straps. _Is that…Joey Wheeler?_

**"Yes, Pharaoh? And you bring the last of the gods' servants. The poor pharaoh, he knows he knows he will lose this fight…for the umpteenth time."**

**"We are here for Kaiba and Kaiba alone. I believe we still have a chance to reach him."**

**"How? Once a ghoul, stay a ghoul."**

**"The Paladin is still alive."**

**"Get out! Get out or end up with a fate like that of the Warrior of Anubis."**

Alister watched in horror as Heishin…revealed his head. _No…It can't be. I'm to die. And then, is Kaiba the one who spills my blood?_

**"Stay strong! Joey, let us combine our power!"**

**"No prob!"**

**"Heh…heh…Seto, KILL THEM!"**

Alister's body was shaking. The gray eyes couldn't leave the ghoul Kaiba as it charged into combat. Kaiba's claws were ready to tear open their flesh. His fangs were bared. Alister's breathing started to become irregular as his heart raced. "Lord Anubis, help me!"

He jumped as real air flooded his lungs. His eyes shrunk and struggled to get back to normal size.

"Easy, mate," Valon replied.

Alister stared at him in shock. _He's alive. Thank the gods, he is alive. Thank the gods, they're alive. And alleluia I'm not dead!_

"You must've had a premonition," Rafael tried to calm him.

"You know that isn't my power." He answered as he regained his sanity. If what he saw was in deed a premonition, Alister wanted to know if Kaiba had it as well.

"Let's just go them," Valon moaned.

"Fine," Rafael growled as they packed up. "Alister."

Alister raised his hand in refusal. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

He got up onto his feet. Rafael nodded, signaling to Valon to lead the way.

"Hey, Wheeler! Remember me?"

"How ya doin', Valon?"

Rafael and Alister walked up in silence. Alister looked at Kaiba. He was lying on his side, almost curled up. Sweat slipped down as his eyebrows twitched. Kaiba quietly whimpered. It was obvious that he wasn't at peace. Joey looked at Alister; then he turned his attention to Kaiba.

_"You have seen what he has foretold."_

"I'm Kathryn Takemura and this is Bakura Ryou."

"Hello," Valon smiled.

Rafael got on his knee. He took her hand and kissed it. "Good morning, miss."

"Well, someone has manners," Pegasus replied. Then, he looked at them. "You want my soul again, do you?"

"No, mate. Gave up that business a long time again."

"Beg your pardon?" Bakura asked with his brown eyes wide.

"Ah, not the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Valon stared at him. Joey tackled Pegasus down. "Shaddup! You'll wake him up!"

"Uh…"

"Kai…please don't kill me."

Kaiba sat up. He shook his head. His dark eyes looked at Joey. "No, I won't," he replied in a soft voice.

"Another vision, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba continued to stare ahead. He knew that voice off the bat. "Why do you trouble me now, Gansley?"

Gansley laughed. "What did you see: destruction or saving?"

"Why do you care?"

"You are the 'one' Heishin wants. He can get rid of your sufferings."

"Then, kill me," Kaiba spat. "Or leave me."

"Then, answer my question," he yelled.

The group gasped as a fat man held Kaiba in the air. His hand had managed to go around Kaiba's throat. Kaiba winced in his grasp.

"Almost time," Gansley whispered.

"No…put…**_argh_**!"

Kaiba gagged as blood sprayed out of his mouth. The fangs grew as his eyes grew darker. Kaiba breathed in deep.

"No, you don't."

Gansley's hand flew from Kaiba's neck to his mouth. Kaiba's eyes glowed in fear. Kathryn ran to him.

"Stop it!"

"Silence!" Gansley yelled as he used his other arm to toss Kathryn to the side.

"Kathryn," Bakura and Pegasus yelled.

"How dare you do that to a lady! Osiris; Squire's Crest!"

"Ma'at; Priest's Crest!"

Alister inhaled. "For the Chosen One of Ra; Anubis, Warrior's Crest!"

Gansley turned to look at those that oppose him. Joey had observed their actions.

"Stay back!"

Valon tried to charge. "Raf, Al, I can't move!"

Gansley laughed. Kaiba's eyes reflected more fear. He tried to punch Gansley's arm, but the old hide was tough. It actually made Gansley glad that he was doing it.

"Why?" Rafael pondered.

Gansley heard him and reduced his laugh to a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Priest of Ma'at. I forgot to explain my power. Anyone who poses a threat to my master's plan cannot save Seth, or should I say Seto Kaiba!" He yelled as he turned his attention back to Kaiba. "Which do you prefer?" Kaiba only whimpered in fright.

Pegasus flinched. _Seth! Seth…the mummy we found in Egypt. Kaiba…is his reincarnation! The one I must find before revealing my power._

_"Your heka can free them, Maximillian."_ Thoth whispered in his head.

Pegasus looked up. "Are you sure, Gansley?"

Gansley looked at him. "Are you teasing me, Pegasus?"

"No, but I can say this. You don't hold a royal flush."

"I hold the **ace**, Pegasus! I have Ra's Chosen in my possession!"

_Ra's Chosen? What is he talking about? What is Uncle Max trying to do? Why do the Rare Hunters want you, cousin Seto?_

_Kathryn…I'm sorry._

_SETO!_

_I can hear you. I can hear your thoughts. I am the Chosen One of Ra. That prophecy that no archaeologist can translate…I can._ Kaiba answered as his presence left her mind.

"Ah! You brat! How dare you bite me!"

Gansley threw Kaiba. His body his the ground. Kaiba tried to raise himself up. However, his muscles gave out. Kathryn tried harder to move.

"SETO! SETO!"

"Come on, Seto Kaiba," Pegasus yelled. Kaiba had managed to turn his head. "You stronger than this. Get up! Get up and fight back!"

Kaiba didn't respond.

"Fine, now that I know who you are."

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Lord Thoth, grant me the strength for this fight. Thoth; Priest's Crest!"

The wind blew stronger than before. His platinum blonde bangs flew back to reveal his whole face. The black pirate patch eroded away as something that looked like reading glasses materialized. Under the patch was another mahogany iris eye. Pegasus was clothed in a light shale robes. "Spell Removal!"

Alister jumped.

"Wait!"

"Valon? Valon, what is wrong?"

"Something isn't right about him."

Kathryn gasped as Gansley approached Kaiba. His hand picked Seto up by the head. The victim's eyes were half-open as if he was barely conscious. Gansley only grinned in delight.

"Come on, Chosen. Who has the spirit of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

Kaiba didn't answer.

"Low on heka, eh? You've been fighting against your fate for a while. Give up."

"Ne…v…er."

"Then, your mind will tell me."

His hand melded with Kaiba's head. His body gave birth to living bonds that tied Kaiba onto him. The hand disconnected, leaving a small print on Kaiba's forehead. Gansley touched the print with his right index finger. Kaiba winced as he felt his enemy's presence flooding into his mind. Soft screams escaped his lips. He wanted Gansley out…now. Both of his hands curled into fists, but the bonds restricted his defensive blows. Kaiba struggled, refusing to give in, as Gansley closed his eyes, searching.

_Someone…anyone…please…help me…_

_**Only you enter people's minds and communicate. But now, you can't because of me.**_

_Get out…get out…_He ordered as his mental voice grew weaker.

_**You are not in the position to be making demands. You will tell me who has the Red-Eyes.**_

_I…don't…know…what… you're… talking… about…_

_**You had that premonition. He was in it. You know. You can't lie to me.**_

_What…are…you…talking…about…?_

Alister's head snapped up.

_**"Alister, what is it?"**_

_"My lord, I can hear them…I can hear Ra's Chosen."_

_**"The connection hasn't broke yet."**_

_"Kaiba knows…doesn't he?"_

_**"No."**_

_"Only I know! How! Why!"_

_**"He did see what was going to happen. Yet, the faces of the Knight of Horus, Rafael, and Valon were…not visible to him."**_

"You're right. The ghouls show an interest in him," Rafael whispered.

Valon watched Gansley with Kaiba. Kaiba's skin started to grow pale. His breathing got slower. His heka fought Gansley out, but each clash had cost Kaiba a chance of living after the encounter. He started to fall into Gansley. With his eyes partly opened, Kaiba started to drool, a sign that Gansley had succeeded and Kaiba was close to death.

"Where is it, Mr. Kaiba!"

Gansley dove into Kaiba's mind even more. Kaiba made a short groan before coughing up some more blood. The dark blue irises started to shrink as Kaiba drooled more. Gansley's face twisted into frustration. Finally, he had enough. He launched the ties with Kaiba still inside. The dark magic wrapped itself around a tree. Kaiba bounced inside it and softly moaned. Then, his head hung limp. Kathryn's eyes widened in fear.

"Seto? Seto, answer me," she pleaded.

The old man approached him. He reached out and gripped Kaiba's head. He forced it up in order for Seto to look at him. Gansley was still questioning him.

"Who is it?"

"I…don…'t…kn…ow…"

_Raf, he's dying. Kaiba's dying._ Valon hinted at the priest.

_After this, I will care for him. Kaiba must be a priest waiting for a lord._

Alister saw the look on Rafael's face. _He's Ra's Chosen, idiot!_

Then, Gansley backed away from him. His eyes shined in fear. They looked at his victim, but had the overwhelmed become the overwhelmer?

"What? A different sign…glowing. What…what are you?"

The bonds were ripped apart. Kaiba wobbled, but remained standing. His arms climbed up until extended in the air. The heavens opened. Gansley, realizing what was happening, ran to Kaiba. When his hand was about to touch Kaiba, Kaiba screamed. Bands of light pushed back Gansley. He took his true form. The screams continued. Kaiba's eyes snapped open. The once dark irises were white and fading away. Gansley screeched in pain as another band hit him.

_"Gansley, retreat!"_

_"I almost have him."_

_"That is Ra's power, idiot! You will die!"_

Gansley screamed as another band hit him. He evaporated away. Kaiba's knees gave out to his weight. Joey broke into a run, but the light kept him from reaching Kaiba. Kaiba gripped his head as his screams continued. His irises were becoming harder to see. Alister also joined the dash toward him.

"Kaiba!" He yelled, praying to reach his ears. "Kaiba, it's over now! You can stop!"

"Come on, Kai! Let us help you!"

Seto Kaiba doubled over in pain. His screams went higher as the air was forced out of his lungs. Then, they heard a voice that reached him.

"Seto," a young voice cried.

Joey winced at it. He knew its source and he didn't want the source to get hurt. "Mokuba, don't!"

A small boy ran toward the toppled Kaiba. He ran while jumping over and ducking under the bands. Finally, he reached his destination. His arms wrapped around Seto. Kathryn instinctively ran to her cousin. The wind and power also fought against her. Kathryn dodged the attacks. She too made it to Seto. Seto's head touched the ground with his hands still holding it. His back was hunched as if he was ready for a tornado drill.

"Scr…ea…ms…in…" He tried to say, but pain overcame him.

"Seto, I love you," she whispered as she embraced him.

Kathryn gasped with Mokuba. A pendant with a phoenix materialized around Seto's neck. His screams started to get softer as they both zoned out. Mokuba and Kathryn then saw each other in an unknown realm. A falcon headed man was approaching them. He knelt down and reached out. They looked down. Seto was with them. His head rested on Kathryn's lap. He only stared into space. The blue eyes were gone and only the pupil was there. The man's hand touched Seto's forehead.

**_"A family reunited. The eldest unconscious,"_** he replied as he looked at them. **_"I am sorry for causing him so much pain."_**

"I don't understand," Mokuba stated.

_**"Your brother used my power, when he wasn't ready. He will go into the care of the Priest of Ma'at, Rafael. So, he can heal Light for Gansley's poison."**_

"Poison," they gasped.

_**"Gansley was one of the ghouls who can search their victim's mind. When a ghoul searches a mind, a poison is injected as well."**_

His hand ran on top of Kaiba's skin. Mokuba growled softly, not realizing it was his brother's lord whom they were talking to. The man closed Seto's eyes. Then, he lifted the pendant that hung around Kaiba's neck.

_**"Your power created this. A seal on my power that can only be unlocked with permission."**_

Seto moaned and stirred in Kathryn's lap. The man looked up. **_"Take care of him. Heishin must never get him. Farewell."_**

"Kathryn!"

She opened her eyes. Bakura was above her.

"Are you all right?"

"Bakura, where's Seto?"

His mouth dropped in shock. Pegasus leaned over. He tapped her and pointed. Kathryn's eyes followed his finger. Rafael was sitting on his lower legs. He had a small chemistry set in front of him. Seto was beside him. He was covered by Rafael's cloak. Yet, he was not at peace. They could hear him whimper.

"Well, mate," Valon asked.

"The poison is eating him alive." Rafael answered as Kaiba moaned. "I can't isolate it at one spot. He needs an antidote and fast." He added as he ran his hand through Seto's bangs.

Sweat peeked through his skin. The whimpers started up immediately as the moan ended. Rafael withdrew his hand and went back to the chemistry set. Seto shook nonstop. Valon approached Kaiba with care. He picked up Seto's head and placed it in his lap. "You need to show more love and care, Raf. It would help if someone would just care about him, provide courage for him to keep fighting!" He yelled as his turquoise eyes shined in fury. "Show some concern for once!"

"You said he's not that important."

"He has to be if the ghouls want him so bad!"

The white eyes stared at Valon with no recognition. Kathryn noticed the partial opening. She looked to the side. Mokuba groaned as he sat up. Alister hovered around the boy. He also occasionally looked at Kaiba. _Does he know Seto? How if he does?_ She pondered. Then, she looked back at her cousin. Valon and Rafael continued to argue as Seto blankly stared up. His whimpers were gone. Kathryn's eyes widened as Seto grew in her mind.

_"Screams…noise…too much…too loud…Can't see…only hear…noise…Heishin…don't…come…near me…Stay… away… from… me…"_

_Seto…Seto, is that you?_

_"Noise…too much…what is…wrong…with…me?"_

"Kathryn," Bakura whispered in her ear. His brown eyes glowed in concern. His white hand rested on her shoulder. "Kathryn, are you okay? Did 'he' hurt you in anyway?"

"I heard Seto…in my head. He sounded as if…he's hurting."

Bakura gasped as Pegasus looked over. "That's impossible. How can you hear Kaiba in your head?"

Rafael was slowly heated a solution. The potion bubbled and started to turn silver. He took out a feather and added it to the solution. While brewing, Valon and Rafael kept at it.

_"Noise…too much…"_

"Stop! Stop it, both of you!"

The solution turned gold and boiled back to silver. Both of them looked at her. Valon had a questioning look. Rafael was…well, annoyed. Kathryn listened for her cousin's voice. Bakura looked at her as if she went crazy. Joey stood in the distance.

_I heard you, Kai. It's my fault that you're like this. Kai, what am I to do? What am I to do? You're hurt…no…you're dying. And I didn't do anything to prevent it!_ He wept. Joey pulled back his fist. Then, he let his fist fly into the tree. _You're suffering…because I failed. I am a failure. What Yugi said is true…and I failed to help you._

_"Silence…better…"_

_Kai, you're still here. I don't believe it. You're still alive!_

_"Less…noise…more…quiet…still…feel…sick…"_

"You two arguing isn't helping him," Kathryn yelled.

Rafael looked at Valon. Valon nodded. He lifted Kaiba's shaking body. Alister and Mokuba went up to help. Alister held Kaiba's head, trying to keep it steady. Kathryn joined Mokuba. Cousin and brother held his hand. Joey walked up. He decided his action and joined Valon supporting Kaiba. As Rafael poured the antidote down Kaiba's throat, they heard one last thing.

_"Tired…so…"_

The partially opened eyes closed. Kaiba's chest struggled to hold in air, but was more than willing to let it out. Kathryn ran her hand through Seto's hair. Joey let Valon lay Kaiba down. Small moans escaped his lips. Alister looked up. Joey looked up as well. At that moment, they both had the same gut feeling.

"He's living on his life energy. Another fight can easily kill him. If the ghouls still want him, he is in an easy situation to get captured." Valon muttered.

"Something…is watching us, guys," Alister whispered.

Alister pulled up his kusari-gama. Joey looked at it. _Man, what a deadly weapon. That has to hurt._ Joey thought with a gulp down his throat. Then, a screech pierced the air.

"Give Ra's Chosen to me!"

Alister jumped into the air with his weapon in hand. "Oh yeah!" He yelled as he aimed. "Over my dead body! Come forth…Gorlag, my spirit and the fire beast!"

The ghoul hissed.

"A minor! Heishin sent a minor to get Ra's Chosen!"

"Whoever that is…" Rafael muttered. "What are you planning to do, Alister?"

"I plan…on killing this one." He answered with Joey doing his "Huh?" look.

The ghoul dove at them. Its claws were ready to snatch Seto. Alister stepped into its path. Pegasus, thinking he was crazy, was willing to cast a barrier spell to protect him. It surrounded all of them. The ghoul crashed into it and fumbled in the air. It kept crashing into the barrier.

"Hurry up! I can't hold this up any longer," Pegasus yelled as Gorlag moved closer by its master.

"Wild Fire…Strike!"

Gorlag melded into the kusari-gama. Fire swallowed the blade. Alister pulled his weapon back. Then, he hurdled it like a discus. The tri-blade spun and struck the minor. Kathryn and Joey watched with amazement. Bakura and Pegasus watched in fear as the fire spread onto the ghoul's body. With a cry of defeat, it vanished, leaving Alister standing in his spot.

"I'm telling you…The Chosen One of Ra is **Seto Kaiba**," he growled.

"Alister, we must consider all aspects. Joey Wheeler could be him," Rafael muttered.

"Wheeler…Just because Valon can sense heka in him doesn't make him Ra's Chosen! He's the Knight of Horus, for goodness sake."

"How would you know, mate?" Valon growled back.

"That premonition I had."

"You said that it was not your power!"

"It isn't! It was…**his**! Kaiba saw it with me, but a different view!"

"He's lost it…"

_This assignment has definitely got to his head._ Rafael sighed.

_That guy was…Horus!_ Joey gasped.

"Someone…please tell me what is going on. Who is Heishin? What are ghouls? Who is Gansley? Why do the 'ghouls' want Seto?"

Everyone looked at her. Joey walked up. His brown eyes were radiant in concern as he gazed at the sleeping Kaiba. He slowly reached for Kaiba. His hand trembled even though Kaiba wouldn't hurt him. It trembled by Joey's blame. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Joey…"

"What's eatin' you, Wheeler?" Valon asked.

"It's my fault. This is all my fault. I…I failed. I failed to do what Yugi has been doing so good at." Joey growled. "If I stepped in the way, Kai wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't… **_Sniff…_**Mokuba would be able to see him smile, if he ever does. What happened to him! Why did Gansley go 'into his mind' and not mine!"

They stared at him in shock. Joey Wheeler was blaming himself for Seto Kaiba's condition. Valon's mind rolled. Could Alister be right…about both Kaiba and Joey? Could Kaiba be the one who has the power to destroy, but also save the world? He couldn't make up his mind. He felt heka, magic, from both of them. Joey's was a lot higher than Kaiba's. At the time, it made perfect sense, but now…the tables have turned. The turquoise eyes watched Joey cry in anguish.

"Wheeler?"

Kathryn closed her eyes with her left hand on Seto's forehead. "It's not your fault, Joey." She said as her eyes opened.

"Huh?"

"It would have happened anyway," a young voice replied.

Pegasus looked up and gasped. Kathryn followed his eyes with Joey and Bakura. Alister, Rafael, and Valon turned to look. A young boy stood a few feet in front of them. He wore black pants with a blue slip-on vest. Under it, the boy had a light yellow, long sleeve shirt. But, what got them was the boy's physical appearance. His brown hair shined. His light tan skin glistened in the sunlight. His blue eyes looked at Joey. They were sad.

"It would have happened anyway. Gansley didn't care. He was going to take me to him after he was finished." The young boy cried as tears formed. He felled to his knees in despair. "I DON'T WANT TO DESTROY THIS WORLD! I DON'T TOSS THIS LIFE AWAY…especially when I **_finally_** made new friends."

Joey got onto his feet. He reached for the little boy. When he finally reached him, Joey wrapped his arms around him. "I won't let that happen…I won't let what happened to you today happen again…I promise. Just get better okay."

"Joey, why do I feel sick?"

"Kaiba, just get better."

With that, the boy smiled. "Thanks, Joey. I thought you were stupid until now. I...I wish we could friends…" The boy whispered as his eyes closed. Then, his body vanished from Joey's arms. Joey stood back up and turned to looked at Kaiba.

"Of course, Kai. A friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine."

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 27: Determination of Two Blue-Eyes

_Seto Kaiba is in the care of Rafael. Ash's aunt, Natalie Dale-San, comes to Domino to tell her brother in law that she found Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. The moment of archaeological discovery is short lived as Ash's photo is taken…pulling the sword out of its stone. Now, she's stuck with a sword that refuses to go back in. Kaiba falls deeper into the poison side effects. Will he be the same Seto Kaiba everyone knows?_

Ash Kaiba: Ta da! You like? Review please, miss them.


	27. Determination of Two BlueEyes

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Ash Kaiba here. Thanks for sticking with this story. I wish to give you heads up that the big reason why this is rated T is coming up...other than the censored cuss words and blood. Enjoy this chapter.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 26: Witnesses to Ra's Servant

_Alister sees one of Kaiba's visions. Gansley, the first of the Big Five, poisons Kaiba and searches his prey's mind, hoping to find and capture the one with the ka of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Kaiba fights long and hard, eventually pushing Gansley out of his mind and killing him with Ra's power. But, greatly weakened, he slips away as the poison eats him alive. Rafael manages to give him the antidote before time runs out._

**Chapter 27: Determination of Two Blue-Eyes**

"Eggs, milk…Rafael! Does **_he_** need anything?"

"Get some lotion, cough syrup, maybe some reading material…" Rafael pondered.

Valon looked up from his book. A set of goggles rested on his head. He wore a leather jacket that had patches of metal and a few hanging straps. He stared at the two in frustration.

"Oh, yes…lip ointment," Rafael replied.

"CAN'T YOU JUST WRITE IT DOWN!" Alister yelled.

Valon got up. His friends ignored him. He approached a door and reached for the knob. The knob gave into his will. It clicked and the door swung open a bit. The light illuminated a small streak of the floor. It went vertical when it reached a white cloth. Valon stepped in and closed the door behind him. He reached for the lamp to turn it on. He stumbled in the dark, helpless. Valon held his hands out in front of him. His fingers searched in the complete darkness.

_So, this is what it's like… to be helpless…alone in the dark._ He thought as his fingers brushed something. He ran them up and down until his fingers found something protruding from the side. Then his hand twisted the switch. The lamp came to life, something that the room's occupant lacked and had to recover. Valon turned his head toward the fabric. At a distance, he first thought that it was thick. But up close, he could see Rafael's patient. He pulled back the sheer, which separate the area around the bed from the room, and stepped in. Inside, he familiarized himself to where everything was. A pitcher and a glass stood on the nightstand beside a bowl and a washcloth. He approached the bowl and looked down. The ice cubes inside distorted his reflection. Then, he froze. A high pitched moan strained to be heard. In response, Valon turned his body to the bed. His turquoise eyes locked onto the form of Rafael's patient.

"Mo…ku…ba…" he gasped.

Valon drowned the washcloth in the water and rang it out. "Take it easy, mate," he whispered as he dabbed the occupant's forehead. It had been two days since Gansley's attack. So far, he hadn't recovered much. Sweat soaked the sheets around him. His head continuously thrashed from side to side. Valon had to hold it still in order to put the washcloth on. "Seto…Seto Kaiba, stay with me, mate."

Seto Kaiba's eyes slowly fluttered open. Valon figured that he was on the edge of unconsciousness. His mind held onto anything to survive…Yet, he continued to slip away. The moans grew softer.

"He needs his medication," a voice replied from the shadows.

Valon spun on the ball of his right foot. The blonde stood in the opening he made with the sheer. His hard blue eyes locked onto him. Valon's body shook. His body started to feel limp and heavy. Rafael caught him by his shoulders.

"You're the squire of Osiris. You feel what anybody feels."

"Tell me somethin' I didn't know," Valon growled. He turned and faced Kaiba. The eyelids were fighting hard not to close, but eventually unconsciousness claimed him. "Where's Alister?"

"He left to do the grocery shopping."

_**On the way to the grocery store…**_

"Reading material…he's not well enough to read!" Alister yelled to himself. He fell silent as people stared at him. The **_whole world_** was at war and no one knew about it. The worst part was that he was in it. All because stupid old Heishin decided now was the time to act; Alister couldn't focus on his missing mother and little brother. His brain kept telling him that Kaiba will die, but in his heart, he knew the brunette would never give up. _Mikey, I will find you…I promise._

_**At Rafael's…**_

"Al…is…ter…" Seto Kaiba groaned again.

"Come on, mate," someone cheered.

Kaiba blinked as two masses appeared before him. The blurs moved closer, but didn't clear. Kaiba struggled to move away from them, but he was unable to budge a single centimeter.

"Ge…t…" he attempted as his lungs forced air out of them.

"Easy, easy…Here, drink this."

He felt a rim against his lips. Instinctively, he drank. Cold fluid ran down his throat, easing the pain of his hacks. Shaking, he tried to tell the difference between the masses. His mind felt as if it was ran over (A/N: It's the side effects of Gansley inside his head.) Instead of clearing, the masses of fog only got worse. Images of Heishin and destruction rang in his head. His breathing struggled as his heartbeats slowly got irregular. Skin ran against his own. The shadows waited. "No…no…"

"Kaiba, you're safe here. Calm down."

He couldn't control his body. The shaking worsened as his eyes rolled. One of the masses immediately reacted.

"Kaiba, don't give in. Don't give in," it told him.

"Gi…ve…in…to…what…"

He screamed softly. His blood ran wild under his flesh, burning every cell it touched. Cold liquid ran down his face. Something was placed over his face.

"His temperature is pretty high," mass number one replied.

His fingers tightened their grip on the sheets.

**"Seth, join me. Join me and you won't suffer anymore."**

"Yes…Master Heishin," _Kaiba whispered. He flinched, watching. Another form of him gave in to Heishin's desires. The other Seto Kaiba stood for a moment. Then, he fell in pain. Seto listened to twisting of the bones and new bones grow in. The other's skin grew dark as night. His blue eyes grew colder and more distant. Heishin also watched…with a smirk on his face. Before him was the Chosen One of Ra, whose soul was sold to darkness. Seto shook harder. He squeezed his eyes shut._

"NO!"

"Kaiba, Kaiba!"

Seto responded. A blonde stood over him. His left hand wiped a cloth against Seto's skin. His blue eyes looked into Kaiba's faded.

"What did you see?"

Seto couldn't find the courage to speak. But, it appeared that the blonde knew. His eyes still stared at his.

"It was Heishin, wasn't it?"

"I'm not doing it. I'm not doing it."

"Easy, easy. Just calm down."

Seto Kaiba felt his body being picked up. The blonde had sat him up. He stared as the blonde got on one knee.

"We will do whatever we can to help you, Chosen."

"Who…are…you?"

"I am the Priest of Ma'at, Rafael."

"Rafael, I'm…" Kaiba drifted away.

Rafael quickly rose to his feet. His giant hands caught the Kaiba's body and slowly guided it down. He recovered the body.

"He has a chance. He broke his own fever and gave himself a chance. Don't give up."

_**At Domino Museum…**_

"I'm telling you. I found the one and only Excalibur!" Her aunt squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, stop squealin'," Ash growled.

Her aunt's green eyes flared. Her brown hair struggled to stand on end. She stood a little shorter than Ash. Her daughters were the same height. Ash looked away. Her mind wandered to her friends and Mokuba, the only Kaiba she'd befriended thus far. Her boss' lemony attitude kept pushing her away. Noah, on the other hand, had problems of his own, like the employees accepting his presence.

"Cool," Mae squealed, really pressing Ash's buttons.

Ash checked her strap again. Her father glared.

"That's the second time, Ashley," he growled. His brown eyes hardened on her. "You insist on carrying that…**_thing_** around."

"It's a Duel Disk. It's the best way for all of you not to get trampled by people wanting to face Yugi."

Her aunt got curious. "Really? You're up there yourself. Why aren't they after you?"

"They've seen me kick Underpants' butt over and over. But the big reason is that I'm not part of the top two."

"Top two?" One of her matching (to her aunt) cousins asked.

"The top two duelists of Japan. Yugi Mutou is number one."

"Then, who's number two? His friend, Joseph Wheeler?" The other asked.

_I hate identical twins,_ she growled. "No. The second best is my boss."

"And who would that be?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Ash decided not to talk anymore. The memories of her boss were too painful to bear. She still didn't know if she could handle seeing him again. His dark skin creeped her out. Not to mention the fact that he had attacked her. Maybe if she had some time…Then again, forgetting wasn't going to happen. Then, she remembered the name Heishin and how her boss seemed to know him. They spoke as if they had been ancient acquaintances…or something like that. She gave up hope in finding Seth; the man in her dreams…some way or another. Ash had had enough. Enough of guys asking her out, enough of being challenged by a bunch of wannabes, and enough of her boss. _Does he still have that crush on me? Wait a minute, what am I thinking?_

"Hey, we're here," Natalie cheered.

Ash looked at the steps of the museum. It had been months since she stepped inside. Inside her very soul, a spark passed through. "Ishizu."

"What was that, Ashley?" one of her cousins asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, Missy."

"I'm Prissy! That's Missy!"

"I swear, Ashley…you _claim_ to be our cousin."

"Argh…Sorry, Prissy."

'Prissy' smiled. "I'm only joking. I am Missy."

Ash growled in her chest. _I so hate identical twins._ She swore mentally as they all walked in. The caretaker, Mr. Kanekara, waited for them. Three people stood behind him. In the center was a woman in an Egyptian gown. Ash blew in her face, trying to keep a blonde bang from hanging in her eyes. As for the rest of her hair, it remained black.

"Ash…"

"What, Ishizu?"

Mr. Kanekara looked at the two of them. Then, his gaze fell onto Ash's aunt.

"Natalie, I'm glad you came."

"I brought some relatives with me too."

"Excellent, more pictures for the paper," he replied as he led them into another room. Ash felt as if she was wearing a collar around her neck. She hated it. Then, he stopped. In front of him was a chunk of rock.

"A rock," Mae asked.

Ash felt her necklace throb, like something was calling to it. She looked harder at the rock. A gleam of metal caught her attention. The sight of metal excited her blood. She felt as if a warrior lived in her. _The Paladin is dead. She was my mother,_ Ash thought.

"All right, group picture please," the photographer asked.

Ash shoved her way into the photo. The flash blinded them and he pulled the camera down. Then, individual pictures of them grasping the hilt of the sword, pretending to pull it from the stone.

"Miss Black…your turn."

Ash approached the rock. She positioned her right hand above her left. The photographer held the camera to his face. Ash tried to look noble…It is in her blood after all. Then, a blinding light snared her attention, causing her to lose her balance. She fell backwards with her hands still on the sword.

"Shades," she cursed as her father approached her. Suddenly, he stopped. His brown eyes stared at the ground. "What?" Ash asked, her eyes following his gaze. She gasped when she saw the sword lying on the ground instead of in the stone. "The Excalibur!"

She jumped back up and tried to replace the sword. Excalibur refused to go back in the rock. Ash released her left hand and sat on the nearest bench. "Why me?"

"Ashley, you pulled out the Excalibur…"

_**At Rafael's…**_

"I'm back!"

There was no response. Alister stepped in and closed the door with his foot. "Thanks for ignoring me…"

"JERKY!"

The gray eyes widened in surprise. "No jerky, Valon! It wasn't on the list!"

"WA…RAFAEL! ALISTER IS BEING MEAN!"

Rafael didn't respond. Alister walked farther into the apartment. He left the grocery bag on the bar counter. His frame was tall and muscular (a bit). His fiery hair parted in the middle of his forehead. It curled out in back. His gray eyes searched the living room as he swung his jacket off. The belts near the collar brushed his pale cheeks. His amulet hung around his neck, where a fragment of the Orichalcos once rested. His soft purple sleeveless shirt revealed his abdomen and counteracted his hair. Concern grew in his eyes. His legs forced his body into the 'room,' his room. The cold knob rejected him, but he forced it to open anyway. The light flooded in. Alister ran under the sheer and froze.

"Rafael…"

"He's asleep. The medication is finally working."

The blonde rose to his feet. He approached Alister, towering over him by five inches or more. His muscles pumped out as his abs were patterned out in his sleeveless shirt. Rafael also wore his amulet around his neck. His stern face turned and faced the bed.

"He was calling for you half an hour ago."

"Should've done the shopping yesterday."

"I needed your help. What has past is past."

"Yeah," Alister sighed. His mind thought back to when he was younger and his brother was still with him.

"No word about Mikey?"

Alister shook his head. "What about you? Anything from your family?"

"We're in the same boat," Rafael replied as he strolled out of the sheer. "I'll prepare dinner."

"'Kay."

Alister listened as Raphael closed the door. He cautiously stepped closer to the bed, even though he knew Kaiba wasn't going to jump him. His hand reached out. The back of his hand brushed against Kaiba's slippery face. His breathing reached Alister's ears. He was horrible the first two days, but now he was on his way to recovery. He sat on the edge of the bed. His other hand reached for the damp cloth. Alister tossed it to the opposite hand. Then, he gently stroked Kaiba's forehead. His eyelids fluttered weakly, revealing the fade out irises. Yet, Alister saw something. The once white irises had gained a hint of blue. He was coming back.

"Al…is…ter…"

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't talk too much. You need what energy you have."

Kaiba didn't answer. For once, he's actually listening to someone else's advice. Of course, he knew he was worn out, pushed way beyond his limit.

"Rafael is cooking. I can…"

_You know I hate being fed._

Alister chuckled. His mental connection with Ra's Chosen was still intact. "You don't have a choice."

Kaiba complied. The company president ran out of things to say. Then, he felt as if his body was shrinking. Alister jumped up and ran out to one of the two. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut. He swore that he was feeling like his clock was rewinding. His eyelids disobeyed and opened. The world suddenly appeared bigger. The borrowed pajamas hung loosely around him. He noticed that underneath it were clothes that he buried away in his mind. The light yellow shirt was covered by a blue sleeveless sweater. Black pants rubbed against the white leggings. Gansley's poison was gone. His cells weren't on fire any more.

"Something's wrong with Kaiba!"

Kaiba slid out of the bed. His wide blue eyes scanned the room. The air vent was too small. He ran to the window and looked out. A tree branch hung less than a foot away. Kaiba reacted with a sudden burst of energy. The locks complied…as did the window. Kaiba pulled himself onto the sill. Trying to maintain his balance, he stood. The knob clicked. His legs responded before his brain told him to jump. The branch knocked him in his chest, but he held out and pulled himself up. He carefully shimmied toward the base of the branch.

_Seto, you idiot…You never climbed a tree before…Not to mention down one._ He cursed. Kaiba tried to carefully go down a branch. _Just be thankful that you don't have an SUV above you _(A/N: reference to _Jurassic Park_)_. Just go slowly and don't look down,_ he said in an attempt to encourage himself.

"Where'd he go?"

_Crap!_

His legs fired. He swung his body down onto the branches. Kaiba couldn't help looking down, but that was better than revealing his suddenly young appearance to Alister and his friends. Kaiba jumped from the last branch and onto the concert. He roamed away from the apartment, keeping his identity unknown.

_I must find Yugi._

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 28: Fight of the Paladin-Part 1: Power of the Red-Eyes

_Yami Yugi, supported by his friends, fights a Rare Hunter, who seems to know something that Yami doesn't. Ash must confront the Ishtars once again, but now her family is involved in this ancient conflict. The Ishtars make an alliance with her and follow her as she attempts to find Yugi. Alister and the gang run into them, searching for the vanished Seto Kaiba, who is also looking for Yugi. Kathryn and Bakura meet up with Kaiba, not recognizing him at all. Leichter appears with his followers…and a **dead** man. Joey uses his power for the first time…when Kaiba is under threat. Noah too is out in the streets…But where?_

Ash Kaiba again. Thanks for reading and I can't wait for reviews. Thanks again and feel free to check out my profile for other stories.


	28. Fight of the Paladin Part 1

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Author here. If you don't know how, then you must remember to look under the title. I wish to thank my loyal fans. Enjoy reading this chapter.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 27: Determination of Two Blue-Eyes

_Ash Black pulls out Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. Meanwhile, the final stage of Gansley's poison begins to take effect, trapping Seto Kaiba in the body of his childhood._

**Chapter 28: Fight of the Paladin-Part 1: Power of the Red-Eyes**

"Let's duel!"

"Go, Yugi!"

"Beat his a—, Yugi!"

"Joey, say butt or bottom. Your cursing isn't good for the readers," Tristan groaned.

"Sorry, pal."

Yami Yugi glared at his opponent. Whoever he was, he kept his identity a secret by that deep purple cape. Golden chains held it together. The only thing the cape revealed was that this duelist was a Rare Hunter.

Yami shifted his shoulders. His school uniform jacket covered his black shirt. Matching pants ended in black shoes with buttoned straps. The Millennium Puzzle dangled from the chain links around his neck. "I'll go first."

"Very well, Pharaoh."

Yami drew his five cards and then the one for his turn. "Big Shield Gardna… defense mode."

The Rare Hunter drew his card. "Since your monster has the defense of 2600, I will set a monster facedown as well as two other cards. Make your move, Pharaoh."

**_Meanwhile, at the Domino City Museum…_**

She stared. The Excalibur rested in her right hand, her "**_sword_**" hand. _How can this be? How did I pull out the Excalibur?_

"Ash…"

Her icy eyes looked up at the source of her name. Ishizu stood in front of her with her hand extended. Ash threw her left hand into it. The Egyptian pulled her up. "Do you now believe?"

She couldn't answer.

"You are the one…You are the Paladin."

Ash pulled out of her grip. "I better find Yugi."

"We'll help you."

Ash nodded. Then, she turned and ran out the door, ignoring her father and her relatives. The Ishtars followed her shadow.

_**In Domino City…**_

"Kaiba!"

Alister, Valon, and Rafael searched. The brunette had just gotten up and vanished. They had absolutely no clue where he might have gone…or how to get there.

"He has to be here somewhere, mate."

"I know, but where?"

"Kaiba has the advantage this time. He knows this city better than us."

At that, they continued.

_**Somewhere else in Domino…**_

"Yugi!"

People towered over him. He pushed his way through the crowd. His blue eyes searched for the famous duelist. His legs cried. "Yugi!"

"Are you lost?"

Seto Kaiba turned around. A girl was bent over. She had long black hair in braids hanging over her shoulders. Her purple eyes glowed in the evening sun. _Kathryn…_

"Come on. I'll help you find whoever you're looking for."

"Are you sure, Kathryn?" A platinum blonde asked her.

_Bakura…_

"Of course, Bakura. It's never fun to be lost."

_She doesn't recognize me. Why doesn't she recognize me?_

_**Yugi's Duel…**_

"I flip summon my Cyber Jar, Pharaoh. Your only line of defense is destroyed. Now, we draw five cards and special summon any monster level 4 or lower."

_Slifer…in this draw…_ "I special summon King and Queen's Knight. When both of them are on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight."

He listened to a **gulp** from the Hunter's throat. He obviously had no monsters to defend himself, but he still had two cards facedown. It wouldn't matter. Yami planned on summoning Slifer, one of the God Cards in his deck.

"Your friend is **_Master Heishin's_**, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Obviously, you're speaking of Kaiba. What have you done to him?"

"Not what **_I_** have done, but a **_Searcher_** has done."

_Searcher…what is a Searcher?_

"Yugi!"

"Calm down, Yugi," his grandfather called.

"Yeah, man." Joey and Tristan backed him up.

Yami growled in his chest. It sounded familiar…too familiar.

"Just great! Kai taught Yug' to growl like he does."

The Hunter signaled he ended his turn. Yami drew one more card. Then, he reached for one in his hand. "I sacrifice King, Queen, and Jack's Knight to bring onto the field my mighty beast! Behold…Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The Hunter flinched back. A God card was out.

_**Kaiba with Kathryn and Bakura…**_

A spark passed through his body. It felt similar from the times he summoned Obelisk. Yugi had summoned an Egyptian God Card. All he knew that it wasn't Obelisk. It had to be either Slifer the Sky Dragon or The Winged Dragon of Ra. He took another step. The feeling got stronger. Kaiba knew immediately that they were on the right track.

_**Somewhere in Domino…**_

"Kai…OW! Raf, Al is being mean again!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING…yet."

Valon looked up. A muscular bald man towered over him. "AH!" He screamed and flew back…onto Alister.

"Hey, chicken…GET OFF!"

Three other people caught up to him. Two of them were female. One had entirely black hair. The second had blonde bangs and black dyed hair. Her icy eyes scared him to death. Her muscles were not as large as the tall man's, but he knew she could clobber him if she so darned please.

"Have you seen Kaiba?"

"Which one, Rafael?" The girl asked.

"Seto…"

"Seto Kaiba," the white head exclaimed.

"Ishizu…"

"Let's find him, Marik, Odion."

The men nodded at her. Ash stood with her arms crossed. Alister agreed with them and allowed the Ishtars to lead them.

_**Kaiba with Kathryn…**_

"Wheeler," he yelled. His voice even sounded young. He didn't understand. Why did he sound so young?

The blonde duelist turned around with the "geek squad." His brown eyes only saw the two behind him. "Kathryn! Bakura!"

_He didn't see me. Why? Is he ignoring me?_

He silently followed them to Joey. Téa, Tristan, and Yugi's grandpa all greeted them…except him. _Do they care about me? Why? What is wrong with them? What is wrong with me?_

"Slifer, attack. Heaven Lightning Strike!"

The blue eyes jumped up. Violet/red spikes reached for the sky with lightning jagged bangs. Violet eyes hardened as the Egyptian God attacked. _Yugi…_he thought as the Life Point counter fell to zero. Yugi marched across the dueling field to the Rare Hunter. He was once shorter than he was, but now, it is backwards. He is shorter than his rival is.

"What have **_you_** done to Kaiba?"

"You don't sense his presence now, do you, Pharaoh?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAIBA?"

"His heka is sealed away. Oh, and one final thing, he is in your presence right now. So take a good look."

The Rare Hunter turned and ran from the scene. Yami pondered._ Kaiba…he's here. "So, take a good look."_ He turned toward his friends.

"Way to go, Yug'!" Joey thumbed up. Everyone else nodded.

"Kathryn…Bakura…"

"Hi," she happily answered. "This works."

"Whoa, hold on a sec. 'This works'?" Joey asked, dumbfounded as usual.

"I was on my way to see my cousin. Since he's here already, I'll just wait for him."

_Kathryn…I'm sorry._

"Kaiba…your cousin?" Yami pondered out loud.

Kathryn Takemura nodded with a grin on her face.

"It's a shame you won't see him that long." A voice mocked.

_I know that voice._ "Leichter!"

A light brunette materialized in the space before them. His brown eyes scanned the group for the caller. "Now, now, no need to be afraid. I bring no harm."

"Leichter…" Yami tried to piece together. Then, the adult staggered.

"Gansley, you idiot. You said he would come here." He snapped.

"I know he will. Remember, he turns to Yugi Mutou whenever he needs help." Another voice reminded Leichter. It sounded familiar to Kaiba's ears. Then, he saw who had spoken. Gansley limped into view. He still gripped his cane in his right hand.

_GANSLEY!_ Yami then knew the answer. "Heishin revived the Big Five."

"Hey, aren't ya supposed to be dead?" Joey snapped.

"How about greatly wounded?" The bald scolded at him.

"You wouldn't be that way if you listened. I told you. We can't stand against Ra's power." Leichter reminded him.

"Then, what have you done to Kaiba!" Yami angrily yelled at them.

Gansley grinned at his question. "Why, Yugi, I **_searched_** him. I went into his mind and **_searched_** him."

"Gansley is responsible for this." He answered with his altered voice.

Seto Kaiba pushed his way between legs. He could tell Yami immediately recognized him. His neck cried in agony as he looked up into Yami's eyes. "Yami…"

"Kaiba…"

Leichter chuckled. "What a touching reunion. I'm afraid though, Seto, it is time to go."

"I'm not going anywhere…Not with you!" Kaiba snapped, praying his body could jump up six years.

"You '**cough**'…" Leichter hunched forward. Gansley waddled over to him.

"Leichter…"

"Just get him. Since he's in this form, he'll be an easy victim."

Yami jumped in front of him. "Kaiba is my friend. If he doesn't want to go with you, then I'll make sure that his wish is granted."

"He doesn't have a choice in the matter."

_**Ash with the Ishtars…**_

"The pharaoh summoned a God card," Marik suddenly said. He jumped off the curb.

"A God card?" Ash asked.

Ishizu replied, "Three cards that Pegasus created. However, he could not control them. So, he gave them to me to protect. I hid them in Egypt, but Marik stole Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra from their hiding place. In response, I took Obelisk the Tormentor and lend it to a duelist here."

"Who," Valon asked.

"His name is Seto Kaiba, one of the chosen who can summon an Egyptian God card."

She tensed.

"I sense it too. Ghouls straight ahead."

"Let's banish them." Marik growled.

"We are only to reveal our power to the Chosen, the Pharaoh, and whenever necessary." Ishizu reminded him.

Odion started to run, leading them. However, Ash gained speed and passed him. She's in shape after all. People parted to let them through. Ash wanted to see if Yugi was in trouble. Upon arriving, she slowed. Yugi stood with a little kid behind him. Her friends stared in shock as the Ishtars and Valon's group caught up.

"He doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"What matter?" Ash snapped.

A light brunette shifted his gaze towards her…as well as the little boy. His wide ocean eyes reminded her of her boss. Even the brown hair forced her boss's image into her mind. Ash shook it off. She felt and did what she thought was best. She strolled to her friend's side. The pale blue irises hardened into ice.

"Everyone has a choice," she growled from her chest.

Yugi glanced at her with a slight turn of the head. His hand instinctively reached back. Kaiba grabbed it and held onto it with all his might. Yami closed his eyes with a grin. Then, they snapped open. Violet determination glowed in his eyes. A noble expression carved itself into his face. His lips tinted down, seriously and wanted to get down to business. The kingly irises glared at the two who opposed him.

"Kaiba is my **_friend_**. **_I WILL NEVER GIVE HIM UP! IF YOU STILL WANT HIM, THEN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!_**"

Joey pulled himself up to Yugi. "Count me in, pal."

Yami and Kaiba stared. Téa and Tristan joined him.

"We've been by your side for months," Tristan reminded him.

"We're friends to the end," Téa added, Yami smiling. She knelt down and tenderly looked at Kaiba directly. "New and old, we're always there."

For once, he was actually comfortable with them by him. Kaiba started seeing the entire "geek squad" differently. Maybe this event, ill as it is, was to provide him that warm feeling later on down the road. Plus, Ash was right. He has a choice, and it was made when he first learned he was Ra's Chosen…He was not going to Heishin. He would rather die than go to an old man that he has no memories of. He was actually **glad** that they were here…by his side. And even though he can't fight, there was someone that will fight for him.

"Go through one, ya hafta go through all of us." Joey barked at Leichter and Gansley.

"First, who are these two?" Ash asked, never seen them before.

"The fat bald guy is Gansley, and Leichter is the light brunette with a beard. They were **_once_** part of the Big Five," Kaiba explained.

Leichter raised his shoulders. "You are correct, Seto-chan."

"For what seems forever," Gansley growled, roughly from his throat. Then, he changed his attention direction. "Well, Leichter, the sun is getting ready to set. Let's tango."

"Just leave it to me." He snapped as he raised his arm. His legion materialized behind him.

"Stay behind me, Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded to his archrival. If anything else, he would rather have time repeat itself…that is all his duels with Yugi Mutou.

"Bring to me…the Chosen One of Ra!"

A hand gripped his wrist. An old man pulled Kaiba toward him. He buried his head in his overalls.

"Mutou-san…" Kaiba addressed.

"We'd probably want to stay out of this," Mr. Mutou replied.

Kaiba said nothing. Staying out of Leichter's grasp occupied his mind more than staying out of the way. He watched the Ishtars' appearance change, as well as Alister, Rafael, and Valon. Then, something went wrong. Leichter vanished from their sights. Kaiba pushed himself out of Mr. Mutou's grip. He took a couple steps. Something brushed his skin. The wind rushed to his face. Kaiba turned to look…at a double-crosser.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled.

"Yami," was all he could say.

"If I were you," Leichter paused, "I would worry about what would happen when the sun sets in the west."

The ocean eyes got brighter in a surge of fright. Leichter tossed up his head and laughed as he landed, the setting sun silhouetting their bodies. The young flesh trembled in his hands. He smirked at the trapped teen, looking pleased.

"How is it to tremble at pure terror…unable to do anything…unable to fight back?" He asked. Kaiba only stared. The body hair raised itself up slightly with goose bumps. Little whimpers escaped his lips. "How long has it been since you were truly afraid? How long has it been since you were submissive?"

"Stop," Kaiba gasped.

"LEICHTER, STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING TO HIM!" Yami cried over his opponent's army.

Leichter chuckled, ignoring Yami's warning. "How long has it been since you were **_powerless_**?"

Kaiba turned his head away. Leichter kneeled down to his captive's ear. "You've become soft, Seto-chan. What is this? You actually have **_friends_** to fight for you."

Kaiba didn't answer. He didn't notice Leichter removing his blue slip on or even unbuttoning his shirt. His mind rushed back to reality when he felt fingers stroking his neck.

"DON'T!"

Leichter's attention shifted. Joey stood, posed to fight.

"Horus…Knight's Crest!"

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 29: Fight of the Paladin-Part 2: Necra and the Paladin

_The sun sets in the west and Kaiba's time on Earth is ticking. Leichter refreshes himself by drinking a dose of Kaiba's blood. Noah appears, taking his true form in this full moon. All his valiant efforts are waste as Ash reveals her power to Yugi and the gang, followed by Kathryn and Kaiba's abduction._

Howdy again. Please review. I pray that you have a hard stomach...for the next chapter.


	29. Fight of the Paladin Part 2

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We don't own any of the characters/term(s) from the Yu-Gi-Oh show and games. We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black. Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 28: Fight of the Paladin-Part One: Power of the Red-Eyes

_Kaiba searches around for Yugi and finds him by Slifer. Ash and the Ishtars (along with Alister, Valon, and Rafael) also chase down Yugi. Yami learns that his friend is in greater danger. Gansley (who is still alive somehow) and Leichter make their appearance. Leichter reveals he has an eye for Seto, whom he separates from Yami and the others._

Note from Katie Mae (the Beta Reader): There are a few disturbing parts in here that may not be suitable for younger readers, so please heed the rating; if you're under 13, I recommend not reading.

Ash Kaiba: Thank you, Katie Mae. If you are a loyal fan, I wish you luck and to inform you that Leichter is like a vampire and Kaiba is the victim. THERE IS NO SEXUAL CONNECTION BETWEEN KAIBA AND LEICHTER PERIOD! Thank you.

**Chapter 29: Fight of the Paladin-Part Two: Necra and the Paladin**

"Black Fire Inferno!"

The black fire engulfed several of Leichter's army, heading for the general himself. Their screeches pierced the air as they died. Joey Wheeler's **actual** target dodged the attack…with Kaiba in his arms. Joey snorted in disappointment. Then, he looked at himself. He was covered with leather and patches of metal. A black tail dragged behind him. The wings were folded against his back. He felt the sides of his head. His fingers ran up until they found a point. _What the.. Horns? I have horns?_

His target growled. "The Red-Eyes! Get him! He has the spirit of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He yelled. Then, he fell to his knee. "Not yet…a little longer." His hand gripped what it could find.

"Let go!"

Seto Kaiba leaned back, his hair ensnared by Leichter's hand. His captor had no plans of giving him up, but he wanted to get away as fast as he could. His blood raced faster beneath his skin. His body complied with Leichter's desire. Kaiba tensed as Leichter's hand fingered his throat. Chills fired down his spine. He dared not to move…despite all what his friends told him to do.

"I can taste it," the man licked his lips.

_What?_ Kaiba panicked as his body was pulled closer. He was guided to face the double-crosser. A faded rose tongue wiped hard to see lips.

"No," a voice yelled. "Don't you dare, Leichter!"

Kaiba turned to the source. A neon green head shoved his way into view.

"Make me, Noah," Leichter growled," once the sun sets, his flesh will be tender to bite."

"Once the sun sets, your nightmare will be unleashed."

The sun crept lower in the evening sky. Noah crouched down and leapt into combat. Leichter released him and charged to meet his adversary head on. Kaiba and Yami took advantage of this distraction. Yami crept toward him as Kaiba crept away. The two met. Kaiba reached for Yami's hand. Yami pulled him through the crowd. But, as fate would have it, Leichter spotted them.

"No, he's mine!"

Leichter swiped Kaiba from Yami's grip. The final rays vanished in the sky. Chuckles haunted their ears. Leichter threw back his head and opened his mouth. His fingers found the perfect spot on Kaiba's neck. Fangs grew as Kaiba struggled to get out of his grip. Then, the head came down. He felt ivory slice his skin, down to his blood vessels. Blood rushed to the area as some sort of relaxant flooded his entire body. His body started to feel fuzzy, even when Leichter's tongue cleaned the wound.

"You have delicious blood, Seto-chan. What blood! That young sweetness will keep me going for months!" he yelled as he threw Kaiba to one of his men.

"Lord…"

Leichter snapped on an annoyed face. "What?"

Yami looked around with Joey. Kaiba was in the arms of another black creature. Fiery wings pounded the air. Yami and Joey tried to find the head. They could clearly see Seto and his shirt with a space before the wings. Then, it stood before them. Seto trembled.

"Take care of him, Kathryn," it replied.

Kathryn Takemura nodded, also trembling. She took Seto in her arms.

"It's all right," she replied, trying to comfort him. Her skin made his tingle. The feeling multiplied as he soon as he realized that she was hugging him. "Aw, I love you!"

"Kathryn," he yelled, starting to feel strangely tired.

He was able to make out her looking up. The moon appeared to be a half-circle enclosed with a fuzzy covering. He felt extremely lazy (which would normally drive him bonkers.) Kaiba allowed a sigh escape his lips.

Kathryn shifted her gaze from the full moon. From its eerie glow, she was able to detect the creature's face. It had a face of a dog…no…a jackal. Its ears stood on top of its head. Its hand crept down its pants and lured out a dagger, its fingers in position to throw it.

"Ash, come on and fight," it snapped.

Ash Black actually looked scared. Her body refused to move. The creature growled and turned its back toward her. Valon jumped up, ready to yell at it.

"Where's Noah, you demon!"

Seto struggled to look up. Rafael tended to Seto's wound, completely unaware of the fact that he was caring for Kaiba.

"Noah…Noah's here?" He asked as his mind started to shut down.

Bakura looked at the boy. His voice was hushed. His body curled up in Kathryn's arms. He couldn't blame her for liking the boy; he was adorable. Kathryn cuddled the boy, brushing his hair with her fingers. Ash knelt down before looking up. The creature had fought back most of the other ghouls.

"Come on and fight me, Leichter," it challenged.

"I have business with Noah alone," Leichter replied. "So, die!"

The demon's head crashed to the ground right next to Téa. Téa screamed. Kathryn was about to yell at Téa, until she saw it. The dog-like head lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Its red eyes stared ahead. Leichter sneered in great accomplishment.

"You, moron! It takes more than that to kill me!" A voice snapped.

"EEEK!"

Joey and Yami looked at Téa. Her blue eyes stared at the head. Joey laughed as he picked up the head. His tail lashed the air. His sister tried to comfort Téa.

"Come on, Téa. Like a head could say something."

"Do you want to bet?"

Joey's head twitched. The eyes blinked.

"Ah! The head spoke!"

"So predictable…No, stupid body, I'm over here!"

They watched in shock as the body staggered toward the head. The fur-covered hands snatched the head up from the ground. They lowered it.

"No! Turn me around! No! 180°! Now!"

The hands obeyed. The face gazed through them. Then, muscle and flesh regenerated. The creature cocked its head.

"That hurt!"

Then, it approached Kathryn. Bakura jumped in front of her. His brown eyes glowed in anger.

"I have only one intention," it replied as it walked past him. It knelt down in front of her. It nudged Seto with its nose. The boy stirred and opened his eyes. "Seto…Seto, you don't have to be afraid."

"Who are you?"

"It's me," it answered, licking Kaiba's cheek. "You look tired. Get some rest. I'll explain later. The one thing you need to know is that will always protect you."

Kathryn gasped. "Seto…"

"It's Kaiba," Bakura snapped.

Kaiba didn't hear him. His consciousness had already slipped away into dreamland. The creature undid its cape. It then covered both him and Kathryn with it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's hard for me to stand out…a name that neither of them have, something…that I can boast about." The demon moaned.

Her eyes widened. "It can't be. You can't be."

"Can't be who?"

"Noah," she whispered.

Leichter glared. "Noah?"

"My **human name**, you piece of filth."

Noah reached for a scabbard at his side. He pulled the hilt, revealing a red blade. Yet, it glowed darker in the moonlight. He turned himself around on the ball of his foot. His red eyes froze all his opponents.

"Gansley, you searched his mind. Therefore, I can never forgive you!"

The Kaiba charged into battle…with the red sword held high. Leichter pulled his arm. Fat Gansley stayed behind him. With the quick motion downward, the surviving ghouls attacked. Noah blocked their talons at amazing speed. However, Leichter had another plan…and Noah was falling into it. The ghouls had overwhelmed him with dark rope. One by one, they wrapped around his body. They even targeted his muzzle, sealing it shut. Noah's grip on his sword greatly decreased as it fell out of his hand. Leichter approached him and picked up the blade. His brown eyes scanned it.

"Can it be? The Soul Blade, which is the 'sword of souls.'"

Noah growled deep in his chest. The ghoul laughed, pointing their talons at him. They mocked him, the knight of the dead. Leichter walked closer to him. He lifted the muzzle, just to look his opponent in the eyes.

"Stupid jackal," he taunted and strolled away from him. "You're weak. Some demon to be feared…" he said sarcastically, "especially when you left her unprotected."

Leichter pointed at Kathryn. Noah struggled to free himself, but his bonds held tight. He could watch Leichter approach her. The adult knelt down and stroked her face.

"What a beautiful young woman, Noah, and you let her down. Your major downfall was failing him," he commented as his hand left her face to Seto's head. "He should just give in. Then, he wouldn't have to suffer so much."

Ash gasped. Flashes of her boss's illnesses flooded her mind. She reached for her side. Her fingers brushed the hilt. Its metal was unusually warm. The man Leichter continued to treat her vulnerable boss as animal. Her ice eyes fell onto the bandage Rafael had put on. Then, his right hand snared her attention. A small, deep red scab covered his injury. Finally, her temper shot off. Her legs forced her body ahead.

"Get away from him!" she yelled.

Her fists automatically pulled themselves up. The adult stared, as if she had startled him to death. However, he quickly recovered and pushed her aside. His arm wrapped itself around Kathryn. Leichter's body grew dark as wings sprung from his back. His left hand ripped Seto from Kathryn's arms. His chest had a strange piece of armor. Then, she realized what it was for as it took Seto and formed an armored pocket to protect him. She looked down and saw Bakura growing smaller.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere, now sleep."

_**Back on the ground…**_

"Ash, now!" Noah sent mentally.

The girl struggled onto her feet. She turned around and faced the ghouls. She had watched Leichter take off with Kathryn and Kaiba. Her right hand went for her side. The hand curled into a fist.

"Ash, that's just air, "Joey and Tristan (dum-dums) yelled at her.

"She's…" Valon was cut off.

"No," Yami answered.

The ghouls mocked her as they did Noah. Yami watched, hope shining in his eyes. Ash's arm pulled. A sword appeared from thin air, as did its sheath. Ash swung it. Its trail glittered white in the moonlight. She crouched and sprang into the air.

"Dragon…Aura…Slash," she yelled as her Blue-Eyes transferred its power to the Excalibur. Ash aimed at the ropes. Almost out of air, she swung. Her body crashed in front of Noah. Worn out, Ash fainted.

Noah's arms pumped and ripped the bonds off. His picked up the Soul Blade and cut a line on the bonds around his mouth. He inhaled. Then, he stretched his jaws. The bonds snapped as the demon yelled in anguish. Alister and Bakura approached him. Bakura turned him around.

"Where's Kathryn?" he yelled.

"Somewhere…Seto's with her."

"But where?"

"I don't know. The minors fled as well as Gansley. Leichter took both of them."

Yami approached him as well. The red irises saw him. The ears went flat against his head. "We'll find them," the Spirit promised.

Noah nodded as Ash moaned. Joey and Tristan helped her up.

"Kaiba-sama?" she asked. "Kaiba-sama! Kathryn!"

"We're going to find them! Calm down!"

Then, they stared in shock. Noah knelt before her. His muzzle touched his chest. The Soul Blade ran beside the left side of his face.

"I swear to protect him. I, Necra, am forever in your service, Daughter of Isis."

Ash slowly nodded. Her body remained standing because of the guys supporting her. Noah stood up and embraced her. His left arm swooped up her legs. The fiery wings flared to life again. Necra spread his wings and sprung into the air. He flapped his wings to gain altitude before he turned toward Kaiba Manor and flew in that direction.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** saga: Chapter 30: Moon of a Demon

_Kaiba and Kathryn are held captive in a place of Kaiba's past. Leichter has an order from Heishin. Noah/Necra tracks Leichter with Yami and his friends following._

Ash Kaiba down here! Thanks for reading and praying attention to the rating. Please review as this segment draws to an end.


	30. Moon of a Demon

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, and any other character you don't recognize on the show or games (which is a lot). Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Author here...again. I will always be up here. I bless all of you who survived the last chapter... Now...how to kill off Leichter...

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 29: Fight of the Paladin-Part 2: Necra and the Paladin

_Leichter, who used his blood to regain lost heka, bit Kaiba. Noah/Necra, the knight of the dead, was bound in a mass of darkness. Ash, using the Excalibur for the first time, rescues him…but was too late for Seto and Kathryn._

**Chapter 30: Moon of a Demon**

_**"Leichter…"**_

_"Yes, Lord Heishin."_

_**"I have a task for you. Capture Seth."**_

_"Seth…There must be millions of them."_

_**"He is now known as Seto Kaiba."**_

_"Seto-chan!"_

_**"Catch him. But before you do, split the 'Moon of a Demon.' I want the halves buried and sealed into his flesh."**_

_Leichter bowed before the dark crystal on his pedestal. "Yes, master…"_

"Mokuba…"

Leichter snapped back to reality. Seto-chan had mumbled his little brother's name. It was obvious that he was dreaming. _As long as it is pleasant…your future will counteract it._ The dark eyes shifted to the girl in his right. She too fell asleep. He only targeted her for the Duel Monster cards in the Games Unlimited shop. The cold air froze his skin of darkness. What concerned him more, however, was that his captives don't get hypothermia. After all, he still had to seal Heishin's treasure into Seto-chan's flesh. Leichter glanced down. His destination hid before him.

He landed, taking Seto out of the armored pocket. He shoved him a cage that resembled a large birdcage. He set the girl next to it. The wings shrank back into his human disguise. A sigh escaped his lips as he picked up the cage by the handle. Once it was positioned, the girl went over his right shoulder. Leichter cautiously stepped toward the entrance.

The building itself was structured of steel. Birds had made their nests in the 'KC' logo. It had been about six years since he or Seto Kaiba had stepped in it. Wood panels barred the broken down door. Leichter found peace here. Seto-chan, on the other hand, did not. Leichter vividly remembered him trying to sell the place or land. He had once came up with plans to tear it down, but never followed through. No matter what Kaiba thought of the place, he could never just let it go. The adult hunched down, ducking under the boards.

Dry, musty air stuck to the top of his mouth. He didn't care. Death smelled a lot worse than this. Dust clung to his clothes and skin. The cage vibrated. _The twelve-year-old body can last a little longer,_ he realized, stepping over debris. Leichter searched in between cracks of the old doors in the hallway. Insects flew around, flying blindly into spider webs. He came to a restored door, its power returned. His fingers punched in the code. The slab of metal retracted into the wall. Two brunettes and a black-haired man stood in the room. Brunette number one turned to face him, while pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Well, Leichter. I'd have to say that you had a successful hunt."

"You had your part, Johnson." He answered. "Nezbitt, remember him?"

Brunette number two, the man called Nezbitt, peeked into his design. Kaiba still slept.

"It's Seto-chan."

"You know he's going to hate us calling him that," the man with black hair pointed out.

"We know, Crump. That is why we are enjoying it while he is helpless," Johnson cooed, pleased that his plan worked.

"You're not going to believe who I ran into tonight."

They stared at him. "Who, Leichter?"

"The Benedict Arnold…"

Johnson gasped, "Noah…You saw Noah…"

"Yes, and he's in service to the gods."

"How can you be certain?" Crump snapped.

"Noah…or should I say Necra…wields the Soul Blade."

"Sword of Souls," Johnson whispered.

"Yet, he doesn't know our plans. Which reminds me; is the **_room_** ready?"

Nezbitt grinned. "I made sure of that. That body must be close to retiring. Clothes have been bought and the collar…found."

"Most excellent," Leichter grinned back. "The Moon of a Demon?"

"Right where you want it," Nezbitt answered.

As he swung the cage off, a grin dominated his face. Nezbitt opened the latch and pulled Seto out by the back of his shirt. Crump brought over the dark clothing, a button-less shirt and a pair of pants. As they dressed him, the clothes sagged on his small body. Nezbitt strapped on a collar. He went down to the fifth hole and placed the rod in. He guided the excess through the other side of the buckle. He stepped back. They sneered at a sleeping Kaiba as he transformed back to his true size. Leichter grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him as he approached the girl.

"Get up," he snapped. The girl moaned. Leichter grabbed her by the wrist and led her away. His destination opened before him. "Get in."

Kathryn felt him shove her body in. She looked back at him. Seto hung in his hand by his black shirt, his body limp. His limbs dragged on the floor as Leichter walked in.

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked as he walked past her.

Leichter ignored her as he stopped at the opposite wall. He put Kaiba down and turned the young man onto his back with his foot. Leichter gripped his young rival's wrists. Kathryn could clearly see that he was angry, but couldn't grasp the degree of his anger. **_Crash!_**

"Hey!" she yelled.

Leichter growled as he pinned Seto against the wall. "You brat! You keep claiming **my** ideas for yourself!"

His hand shoved Kaiba's wrists into a restraint. He pushed the clasp close. Holding it shut, his left hand fumbled around for the lock. Leichter's eyes stayed on him. Seto slept through it, unaware of where he was or what was happening to him. His fingers brushed the cold metal of the lock. His hand picked up the lock and slid it into the loop of the restraint. He turned it around and clicked it shut. Then, he looked mischievously at Seto and left.

_**Seto's Dream…**_

_Mokuba sat by him. Seto looked around, noting every detail. His mother was across from him, sitting next to his father. A homeless man sat at the end of the table with his grandfather opposite of him. Seto looked back at Mokuba. The teen smiled. This isn't right. Mother died after Mokuba was born. Father died when he was too young to remember him. We just met our grandfather. So who is the old man?_

**"Hello, Seth."**

_Seto turned to face him. Gray flesh appeared to peel off. Long fingers reached for his face. Seto retreated back to Mokuba, who was suddenly bigger than normal. The blue eyes turned. A plump man with black hair twitched his mustache. Two skinny brunettes replaced his parents._

**_"Hello, Seto-chan…"_**

_Seto looked in another direction. Leichter… he panicked. The four pair of hands lifted him out of his seat. The table dematerialized as stone took its place. The old man sat on his throne, pleased. The hands forced him to ground before throne. Seto, however, fought to stand._

**"Bow, Seth."** _Seto shook his "no."_

**"Heishin, you…**ba--ard!"

"Seto," someone scolded him. At that moment, a _click_ reached his ears. A bright veil surrounded him. The person before him held his head low. "Why is this so bright?"

_Bright…_The word forced itself into his head. He turned to his left, his gaze meeting iron. _No…this can't be. Not this place. Anywhere but here_, he mentally panicked, trying to keep his cool. He looked up; then jerked his head back down.

"Sh-t, stupid interrogation light."

The figure looked down at him. "Oh, you're up."

"Are you that absent minded?"

Kathryn flinched back. She couldn't think of the answer.

"Don't even bother."

"About what?"

"About answering the question." Seto answered. "Listen, I…didn't mean to be rude to you. It's just that…"

Kathryn faced him and knelt down. "It's okay."

"Remember **_this place_**, Seto-chan?"

Kaiba's blood froze. The voice sparked old memories that are better off forgotten. Deception, betrayal, and cruelty outlined his foe's shape. Blue irises dilated. Kaiba violently shifted his gaze down, trying to keep the intensity of the light down to a minimum. The voice laughed at him, taunting his moment of insecurity and helplessness.

"Why did I even bother putting this girl in here with you? Like is she anything of **_importance_** to you."

"Harm her, and you die."

"Now, now, remember you are not in the position to be making demands." The voice added as he stepped into the light. "Look at me."

Kaiba figured he had no choice. If it was for Kathryn or Mokuba, he would do anything. The ocean eyes obeyed.

"Leichter," a growl escaped his lips.

Leichter grinned with Kathryn in his arms. "What a beautiful girlfriend you have."

"You're **disgusting**." Another growl escaped his lips.

The grin stayed on as he pulled her closer. Kaiba gasped, too shock for words. His traitor pulled Kathryn closer. Her violet eyes widened in shock. Leichter lowered his head. Kaiba's heart rate quickened.

"Don't you dare!"

Leichter stopped. Kathryn turned to him. Kaiba tried to launch himself onto him. His blue eyes glowed in fury.

"You ba--ard, you will pay for this and anything you did to her!" He yelled at him.

Kathryn stared, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Why are you defending her…if she isn't your girlfriend?" His captor questioned.

"That's none of your business!"

"She looks like your **_dead_ mother**."

Kaiba's blood flared. _How dare he! How dare he compare her to my mother!_ He growled. "Leave her out of this!" He yelled, gasping as the iron scratched deeper into his skin.

Leichter turned around and released her. "So be it."

Kaiba panted in the restraint, already adjusted the pain. He watched the man leave. When the sound of the door reached his ears, he lowered his head. His eyes scanned the area. Like before, the light illuminated the room a little farther from the wall. He noticed the faint glow of cobwebs and broken glass from the observation room.

"Seto?"

"Um…"

"Why did you try to defend me?"

"We're family, aren't we?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then, I'll risk my life protecting you."

He felt her lean against him. "Thank you."

Kaiba leaned his head against hers. His mind wondered to his little brother. Then, his aunt, uncle, and grandfather followed. He strained to remember his relatives' occupations, but nothing came. He knew that at one point of time, he knew. But, why couldn't he think of it? It started to annoy him.

"Now, what are you growling at?"

"Nothing. Just at myself." Kaiba answered. "Kathryn?"

"Yeah."

"The last thing I remember of you is that you lived in the United Kingdom. So, why are you here…in Japan?"

"My uncle is taking care of me. Japanese Social Services finally decided that moving around so much wasn't good for me, so I moved here. I didn't know you were in town." She paused. "In fact, I had almost convinced myself that you and Mokuba were gone. I thought Seto Kaiba was just another person."

"I am another person," Kaiba pointed out, pushing his past to the back of his mind.

Silence filled the air. Kaiba inhaled deeply and exhaled. He knew his cousin was listening, but to what…he didn't care. He only tried to keep his cool.

"Your heart sounds so healthy."

"If you're jealous, then work out."

"When do you have the time?" she asked.

"You'd be amazed," he answered.

_Mokuba…I'll come back to you. I promise._ He reminded himself.

"Seto…"

Kaiba shifted his glare towards her.

"I missed you," was his answer with a hug.

"Is that all?" He asked with a sweat drop on his face.

She didn't answer as quick as he expected…or even at all. He listened to her mind asking all sorts of questions. It only left her to pick out what to say, which wasn't working at all. "If you keep doing that, you'll rack your brain with unanswered questions."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly," he sighed.

"Seto…"

"I'm listening."

"Where were you…for the past several years?"

"First of all, it has been ten years. Second," Kaiba fell silent, trying to pretty up the next segment for her. "I was in a nightmare." The pretty didn't work.

"What about your **_father's_** funeral?"

"You were there?" he stated, his voice transmitting it as a question.

"Of course! He was my uncle and Mom's brother!"

_Forgot about that._ He noted to himself. "I was there…physically, but not mentally."

His cousin's eyes began to question him. Kaiba started to wish that he hadn't said that. Now, she'd get even more curious and start rambling off every question that entered her head. He turned his head away from her. Every time he looked at her, Mokuba always popped into his mind. Still, he felt uneasy talking about his past. It brought back too many painful memories that overwhelmed the good times he had when he was young. When he was young, he knew his parents' faces all too well. But now, Gozaburo had wiped away almost every treasure he had. Kaiba even had a hard time remembering what his parents looked like. He had managed to find one picture of them, but his stepfather ripped it out of his hand and tossed it into the fireplace. He watched the edges curl up as the flames ate the photo. Since then, he'd given up trying to find something of them to look off of. His journal was enough.

"What did you mean, a nightmare?"

_Is she ready to know? No, of course not. We've only just rediscovered each other. She's not ready what I've been through. Neither is Mokuba. And Noah…He's a Kaiba by blood. He wouldn't care anyway._ He thought, but his mouth was ahead of his mind. "I couldn't take up the fact that he died. I just wanted to hide from the world and live in my own, where my parents are alive."

He waited for her to say something else, but nothing came. His wait continued. Kaiba aimed his unexamined fangs into the flesh of his lips, trying anything he could to get him mind off the subject he'd trapped himself in. _You fool…you pathetic little fool. This is your fault that you got yourself in this mess. Now get yourself out._ He snapped.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaiba allowed his semi long bangs to shadow his eyes. His mind retaliated against her question. Insecurity flowed in his veins and weaved in between his nerves. A stroke on his right cheek directed his head to her. The blue irises held onto his sadness a little longer; then discarded it as they pulled up his shield. He didn't know the answer. Part of him wanted to keep his life a mystery. A small part, however, wanted to tell her. He admitted to himself…for once…he was truly; horrifying afraid of anyone who was able to crawl into his skin. He couldn't bring himself to tell her…just yet. Maybe when he's ready and when she's ready to hear the horrors of Gozaburo's reign of his life.

"Seto? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? What…**made**…me is something that I don't like anyone knowing. It doesn't know who they are. I won't say anything. Not even Mokuba knows everything about me."

_**Out in Domino…**_

"Kaiba! Kathryn!"

Yami Yugi scanned the area. Panic overcame his senses. **_We're so close, Yugi._**

_Yeah, I know. But, Kaiba could have relapsed to his isolated state of mind. I'm worried…about both of them._

Yami shifted his eyes. His friends (Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, the Ishtars, Valon, Alister, and Raphael) and his grandfather all searched the allies and streets. Noah…No, Necra…flew off with an unconscious Ash Black in his arms. Nothing yelled at them to "**LOOK AT ME!**"

**_Old Kaiba Corp Warehouse…_**

Kaiba sighed. He tried to get what Leichter almost did to Kathryn out of his mind. His cousin remained quiet, unsure to stir up a conversation. His mind kept wondering whether to tell a little or none at all.

**To be continued…**

Next Chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** saga: Chapter 31: Cold Reflection

_Kaiba decides for reveal "a little" about himself to his cousin. However, his painful past keeps him from saying too much. Necra (Noah) joins the search for Kaiba and Kathryn._

... Huh? IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! If you have an idea on how to kill off the Big Five (cause I hate them... Always have and always will.), then tell me. I might use it...if I can't come up with anything better.


	31. Cold Reflection

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, and any other character you don't recognize on the show or games (which is a lot). Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Knock, knock. Ash here. I'm still open for ideas on how to kill the Big Five. Setoglomper suggested that Yami Bakura gets his hands on a flamethrower and torches them.

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 30: Moon of a Demon

_Leichter takes Kathryn and Kaiba to an old Kaiba Corporation warehouse. They are placed in a room of Kaiba's dreaded past. He makes the same promise as he did Mokuba. Then, he is left to contemplate whether or not to tell his cousin about himself._

**Chapter 31: Cold Reflection**

_Italics_ - thought

_Italics _- remembered words/phrases

_"No one cares about you, Seto! You failed yourself!"_

_Those were the words of the almighty Gozaburo Kaiba. And he is right. I did fail. I allowed him to get close to me. I allowed myself to trust him. He acted like he loved us, treated me as a son, and I…respected him as my own father. Then, once I was settled, he turned around and began hitting me. I merely it was disciple. It only happened once a month. But I was wrong. It became twice a month, then three. It grew into the weeks…until my entire two years with him became endless torture. It didn't matter what I did…a scuffmark on his kitchen floor to lacking in my studies. Sometimes, it would happen in his "sack." I was unloved, a tortured soul._

_"Big brother… Big brother, are you okay? I love you, Seto."_

_Mokuba…the only reason I have for living. He was only one there that made me feel loved, though I strived to get my stepfather to love me as well. It never worked. He'd only hit me more._

_"You shall not show any weakness: exhaustion, hunger, thirst, or illness!"_

_"No, no, Gozaburo…don't!"_

_That was me…helpless in my own bed. Tied down…panic sweeping through me. I tried hard not to scream. Gozaburo hovered above me, slashing at me with his knife. And when I thought he finished, he wasn't because he returned…carrying a bottle of vinegar and cotton balls. He acted like he was cleaning them, but it actually hurt! It never ended._

_"Now, look, Kaiba-boy. You lost. You lost your only chance to save your baby brother. But don't worry, I'll spare that pain."_

_Pegasus… the man who tried to take my company and kidnapped Mokuba. I hate him. I refuse to breathe the same air as him. He is a snake; he can't be trusted._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_She's innocent, so innocent…like Mokuba. Kathryn, a name that I've forgotten long ago, has returned. I can hardly remember my youth with her… All because of **him**. I hate him. I hate him and want him dead so badly._

_"Hey, if you don't want to tell yet, that's okay."_

_Yugi, why are you so determined on befriending me? Don't you know that I can't trust you or your "pets?" I can never trust. Never. It only leads to disaster. What you proclaim isn't real!_

"_Come on, Kaiba. Let's have some fun. No rivalry, okay?"  
_

"_Yugi, you know I can't."_

"_Just try."_

_I did. That was the first time I actually did something…**normal**. He took me to the arcade and we send the day playing "Virtual Versus." Our Duel Monster rivalry slipped my mind. I could even feel a smile coming. I was enjoying myself. Yugi was being considerate too. I thought he gave me a crash course in normal teenage life. Instead, he slowly exposed me to it. I never learned any of that from Gozaburo._

"_Please keep this a secret."_

_Yet, I know I can't completely trust him. The pain I endured is too much._

"_Don't you dare mouth off at me!"_

_I was up against a wall…in this very room. Helpless, afraid. I was weak. One time, he discovered I was sick and beat me until I was barely conscious. I ended up with deep gashes that needed stitches and a fractured humerus. I filed complaints, praying that Social Services would move us to a foster home. But, they never did. I learned why when he finally accepted me as his own son. The final straw I had with him was what he was engraving…on my flesh. I remember the sound of his bellows heating the coals. A glow of red snared my sight. Then, it was on me. I tried not to scream… It was too much. It didn't end. A man he had hired walked in. His machine poked into my tender, recently burned skin. The family crest…I hate it. Not as much as the man that gave it to me, but it is still hated. Mokuba hasn't even seen it. No one has and no one will._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_No, Kathryn! I won't! I'm…not ready. I have a world to save and a brother to defend._

"_Hey, let me help."_

"_Get your own job."_

_Noah will have nothing to do with the company unless I request his presence. I hate him because he is Gozaburo's biological son. Kaiba blood runs in his veins and not mine. He never has been through what I've endured. And I despise him of that._

_"Seto, let me help you. You should get some rest."_

_Mokuba, you know I can't. I know that I am a workaholic, but how else can I get food on the table? I don't care if we're rich, because in order to be and stay rich is to work. You are my family. You need to have a happy life with friends, something that I was never allowed to have. So, it's my fault for getting diagnosed with fatigue…not yours._

_"Moron! Why do you think I'm here! Step aside! I'm helpin' whether you like it or not!"_

_Ash, can you see into my soul? Do you have any clue about my past? I'm sorry about your mother, but we all have to move on._

_"Forget them, Seto! They don't live with you! They left you, Seto! I am your father now! You will listen to what I teach you! You live by my rules!"_

"Never, you monster." Kaiba growled. He felt Kathryn curiously look at him.

_That man was a monster. To make my matters worse, he is still a live…in me. I became him. I treated everyone the way he once did._

_"Act superior. Be strong. Bow to no one."_

_"Seto…"_

_But, I do bow to someone. Mokuba, the only person that has power over me. But still, I can't tell him. I can't lie to him anymore; I can't tell him that the screams he heard were from me having nightmares, when in truth, it was our stepfather. Can I tell Kathryn? Yugi? Even Black? No…That will only show that I am weak. I will get walked all over._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Kathryn has to know. So do her mother and father. She has to learn that what I've endured is the reason I am this way. I can't trust anyone…except Mokuba. If I do, they will take advantage of me. Me…Seto Alexander Kaiba._

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 32: A Cousin's Love

_Heishin revives Gozaburo Kaiba again. Gozaburo's first course of action is to pay Seto Kaiba a **painful** visit (unaware of Kathryn's presence). Necra returns to Yugi and the gang, with the Soul Blade reacting to a revival. Kaiba shows signs of suffering from a panic attack and an accident best left forgotten._

Review please! I shall beg Katie Mae for more stuff. Please read my other stories if you have the time. And I shall try to update whenever I can (school again).


	32. A Cousin's Love

**When Destinies Collide**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **We do own Ashley "Ash" Black, Kathryn Takemura, and Mae Black, and any other character you don't recognize on the show or games (which is a lot). Plus, we don't own Kaiba Corp.

Yes! I was accepted by a college! Anyway, welcome to the final chapter of When Destinies Collide: Preparation. Please enjoy!

Previously in **When Destinies Collide:** Chapter 31: Cold Reflection

_Kaiba thinks about his past and what happened the past couple months. He argues with himself whether or not to tell anyone the darkest secret of his life…a secret he dares not to tell._

**Chapter 32: A Cousin's Love**

The world flickered. Five men gathered around him. "Noah…"

"Your son betrayed us, Mr. Kaiba."

"The Big Five," he growled as he rose to a sitting position. A red suit waited for him on the back of a chair. He slipped it on and combed his gray hair neat. The man paused…to fix his mustache.

"Seto-chan is in Room X30." A brunette with glasses hissed.

"The torture chamber… Very appropriate." The man grinned. "It's about time this brat relearned his lesson. I can't be discarded so easily!"

_**In Room X30…**_

Kaiba tensed. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or if his nightmare had returned. He looked at Kathryn. He couldn't tell what was going on her mind anymore. Besides, he had other things to worry about: namely, his stepfather.

He vividly remembered Noah killing him. Could the voice he had heard been his imagination or the revived Gozaburo Kaiba? Panic started to sweep through him, crawling. It didn't matter who or what it was. Another attack was setting it. Kaiba closed his eyes, slowly breathing. _D-, I don't have my mediation with me. Just calm down. Remain calm._ He reminded himself. _The room just threw your mind into hyper drive. Yeah, that's it._

_**Outside Room X30…**_

_So, they restored some of the power,_ Gozaburo growled. All he thought about was that his stepson was trapped…on the other side of the door. His mind recalled the code Nezbitt told him. His pale fingers pressed it in. The door retracted, revealing the uncommon sight.

"Seto," he snapped, the teen directed his attention to him immediately. "**_You failed_**."

_**Room X30- Seto's POV**_

"Seto. **_You failed_**."

Kaiba's heart stopped. He started it back up with a cough. He recognized the voice and the silhouette. The cerulean irises dilated. The attack was closer. He could feel it breathing on his nape.

"Who are you?"

Kaiba's blood ran cold. Kathryn stood up and approached the figure.

"KATHRYN, DON'T GET NEAR HIM!"

The girl looked back at him. Her eyes questioned him. The figure strode further in, past the girl and in front of his target.

"Noah killed you, Gozaburo."

Gozaburo made no motion. Kaiba smirked…a mistake.

"Ah…" he gagged.

The sole of the elder Kaiba's shoe applied more pressure, slowly. Kaiba contained his screams. He wasn't weak. He had stood up to this before. He could then do it again. The hard eyes glared at his stepfather. A glint caught his attention. _No…_

"Yes," the monster answered, as if he read Kaiba's thoughts.

His arm moved at inhuman speed. The pocketknife slashed his chest. Gozaburo aimed and hit several spots until blood was drawn. Then, it dropped and knuckles met his skin. Kaiba had no time. The punches deliberately targeted his eyes. Fear finally set in. Kaiba fired his right leg, kicking the abuser off of him. His vision blurred. _Sh-t, he had better not have given me a concussion._

Kaiba gasped for precious air. Gozaburo noticed and shoved his shoe back onto Seto's chest. Sweat stuck to him. He was a hard enough time breathing without his stepfather's help.

_**Out in Domino…**_

Necra beat the air with his fiery wings. Kira Keiko made him swear to return Seto back home. The maid was worrying very much about him. As if she knew something that he did not. A light hum reached his standing ears. The blood irises glanced at his weapon.

_"The Soul Blade is a powerful weapon. It contains power beyond my understanding,"_ Anubis had told him. _"It has trapped the souls of the weak that tried to wield it. Be careful, Necra. Until we understand your abilities, I forbid you to use this sword. After some tests, your assignment will be to protect the Chosen One of Ra."_

The words echoed in his mind. His soul proved to be stronger than the previous. _It has to be reacting to something._ He thought. Necra strained his mind to think of one possibility. A dead soul has returned.

"Kaiba!" A deep voice rang.

"Kathryn!" A Brooklyn accent followed.

_Yugi and Joey…! They're still looking._ Then, he grinned. _That bunch is persistent._ He added, thinking back to when he trapped them in his virtual world. It didn't surprise him. He had learned that from Yugi Mutou, the most persistent person of the bunch. It was Yugi that stopped him from claiming his stepbrother's and his (Yugi's) own body. He learned about friendship and trust from them.

**"What did you expect?"** A voice nearby called.

"Horus…"

**"What happened, Necra? Anubis is going to be furious if you don't find the Moon of a Demon."**

"Tell me something that I don't know."

The falcon fell silent. Horus, the god of the kings, pondered Necra's statement.

**"You know Ra doesn't want Heishin…"**

"To have control over the Path of the Serpent. I know," Necra snapped. "I will find it, Horus. But, I have something else to worry about."

**"What, pal?"** The god asked, curious.

"Curiosity kills the cat. Or should I say bird?"

**"…"**

"Leichter took my stepbrother and…his cousin."

Horus pondered as they dove gently down. **"Could it be that your stepbrother has a key?"**

"Huh?"

**"Ra said something about his Chosen having a key sealed in his right eye. I think it is called 'Dragon's Eye'."**

"Well, that helps." Necra added, his fiery wings dying in the cold air. The falcon landed beside him, taking his human form. The jackal turned and looked at boy with birch-colored hair and golden eyes. Under the curls, pointy eyes ducked for cover. "You're lucky that you can do that."

**"Oh, yeah…you have to wait for the morning."** Horus chuckled.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, HORUS!"

**_In a nearby alley…_**

"Kaiba!" Yami called out again.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, HORUS!"

They all turned and stared at the black creature. Another human stood by it.

**"Ah…Joseph…Tristan,"** the boy greeted.

The boys stared. Yami observed the shock in their eyes. The creature, Necra, snared at his friend. The demon was aggravated, anxious to get on Leichter's trail. Then, he directed his attention back to him.

"Horus…Did a soul escape your father's realm?"

The boy tilted his head, thinking. **"I think so. Heishin performed a revival ritual in the Shadow Realm."**

"Who?"

**"I don't know. Too many souls to keep track of."**

"Some help you are."

A scent snared the demon's attention. The moist nose sniffed the air. "This way."

_**Old Kaiba Corp. warehouse- Room X30…**_

Kaiba coughed weakly.

"Hard to breathe, **_son_**?"

Kaiba tried to look at his stepfather, but his vision dimmed as it grew blurrier. Fear had a secure hold on him. He heard the steps of his nightmare coming closer. Kaiba thrashed at the restraint, desperate. He fired his right leg again, but missed.

"Get away from me…," he whispered, though his throat was painfully dry.

Gozaburo ignored him, undoing the lock. Kaiba slumped down and quickly jumped to his feet. His stepfather reacted, pinning the teen. Kaiba felt magic at work, but unable to trace its origin. Sweat made the boy shiver, cold while sweating. His narrow fingers clawed at his stepfather. He felt something warm on his skin, but didn't take time to register it.

"Get off!"

Kaiba shoved against him with all he could muster. His strength was failing him. "Mokuba…I'm sorry…" He whispered as he blacked out.

_**In a guest room at the Kaiba Manor…**_

Ash Black stirred. The bright numbers glowed one in the morning. She groaned, tired from freeing a creature from other creatures. The tomboy turned onto her side. She closed her eyes and slept.

"_Mokuba…I'm sorry…"_ A voice echoed in her head. Ash jumped. The baby blue eyes scanned the dim room. She noted the king size bed her body was in. The clothes from the day before were already washed and folded neatly. A light blue satin pajama top draped over her body. She fingered it. The tips came across something embroidered. It felt like 'SK.' _Mr. Kaiba…_She thought. _I have to go after him. Why is he saying sorry?_

Ash slapped her clothes on, only taking time to fold the pajama top. She strapped on the Excalibur and slipped out the window.

_**Room X30…**_

"Seto…"

Kaiba panicked. His arms thrashed at the source. The panic kept coming. His captor appeared concerned.

"Seto, calm down."

He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came. He turned, unable to move. Fear swam through him, controlling every move he made. The captor pulled him up into an embrace. His heart rate slowed, but was still wild and frantic. Kaiba took the only calm action he could. He held on.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance** - Chapter 1: Fight of the Paladin- Part 3: An Assistant's Fury

_Yami Yugi and Noah (Necra) Kaiba finally arrive to the scene, but the main eyewitness is too shaken and too ill to speak. Ash reappears as well, making Kaiba's business her business._

Well, anxious for the next part. I am to post...if my beta reader would work with me. Review!


End file.
